Co-Workers?
by nerdapus24
Summary: Alec starts a new job. He is recently single. His last relationship was terrible and he wasn't really looking for anything other than to heal. A certain green eyed man is just the person to nurse him back to health I think. Sorry I hate this part of writing.
1. New Job

Magus Bane, play boy and party host extraordinaire stepped out of his sparkly sky blue Mustang convertible. He was all dolled up in his tight black skinnies, with a black tank and purple snake skin jacket. His hair was down flat touching his shoulders without so much as a purple streak, as it normally was when he came to work. He had on the minimal make up. Just a strip of eyeliner pointed out to look like a cat's eye and the smallest dusting of glitter across both lids. It was a chilly day in September and the jacket provided just enough warmth to be comfortable. He was walking across the parking lot to get into the back door of work. He loved working in the nursing home, he really did he just didn't like that he had to be so… plain at work. But he understood. The old folks aren't the most open minded bunch of people. He couldn't blame them either… that's how they were raised.

Across the parking lot he catches a glimpse of an ink black head of hair that he's never seen before. By the time he realized he didn't know the person they were gone. Oh well. Magnus wasn't paying attention when he turned and he walked right into the opening door. "Shit, shit, shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Oh my god did I hurt you? Sorry sorry sorry" said a girl with fire red hair that fell in loose curls all around her head. "Hey sweetie it's ok. I wasn't paying attention. You didn't hurt me I'm just a little surprised" Magnus told the small girl as he let out a little chuckle. The poor girl looked mortified. "Really Doll I'm ok. No blood. What's your name sweetie? Are you new here?" He asked. He knew that his department was getting some new people and that there was also going to be a new hairdresser to help him out on Beauty Shop days. Maybe she was one of them. She looked at Magnus and he instantly noticed her emerald green eyes. She really was pretty.

"Um. Uh my name is Clarissa. But you can call me Clary. Today is actually my first day. I'm in recreation and I forgot my bag in the car. I'm sorry again" she apologized for the umpteenth time and blushed the color of her hair.

"Hi Clary, I'm Magnus Bane, and I'm in recreation too. I'm a senior aide. I also spend some time in the beauty shop making all our ladies and gents look wonderful. Its nice to meet you. I'll see you in there yeah?" Magnus made his way to the door in an effort to let the girl breath.

"Uh yeah I'll see you in there. Um actually could you maybe show me the way? I don't want to get lost and be late" she asked timidly.

"Sure sweetie. Go get your bag and I'll be right here" He leant up against the wall on the inside of the building and crossed one of his legs over the other. While she was running to her car he looked her up and down. That girl really needs a makeover, he thought as he took in her paint splattered skinny jeans, converse, and 'Hiccup Hellen' oversized tee. He silently made it his mission to befriend this girl and get her to agree to a makeover. Clary ran back through the door and Magnus silently lead her to their wing of the building. It was a comfortable silence. Neither Magnus nor Clary noticed the silent boy walking behind them.

* * *

Alec Lightwood , shy musician and fiercly protective older brother drove to the place that all of his siblings managed to get jobs. Idris Nursing Home, the place where wealthy people go to have someone else take care of them. The raven haired boy with the faded, frayed, overly huge black sweater, the washed out jeans, and beat up converse pulled up to a parking spot and let everyone out of the car. Jace, his golden haired younger brother, hopped out of the car and went straight for the door in his blue scrubs. Jace is a physical therapist and he started here about a week ago. Isabelle, or Izzy as she liked to be called, is Alec's younger sister and she is here to work as a hairdresser, followed Jace quickly into the building as well. Alec was slower because he needed to grab his messenger bag and guitar from the trunk. As he was shutting the trunk he looked over his right shoulder, and walking across the parking lot was the most beautiful man Alec has ever laid eyes on. He had black hair(almost as dark as Alec and Isabelle's) that fell in straight, silky strands to his shoulders. His caramel skin was perfect and smooth, he was wearing black painted on skinnies, a black tank, and a purple snake skin coat. His long legs ended with a pair of all black leather converse. His clothing, hair, and skin was enough to make Alec swoon, but then he got a glimpse at the man's eyes. Holy mother of god those eyes. They were a haunting shade of golden green and they were lined with black guyliner that pointed out like a cat. Alec was on the verge of salivating.

The beautiful god of a man looked in his direction and Alec panicked and ducked down behind the car. He couldn't let that man catch him staring like a creeper. That's all he needed on his first day of work. So he gathered all his bearings, scanned the parking lot to make sure the god was gone, and shuffled into the building with his belongings. The interior of the building was what you would expect from a nursing home. Clinical, but comfortable enough to be called a home instead of a hospital. The walls were a soft cream color trimmed with dark mahogany, meeting at the pea green carpeted floor. There were two dark blue diamond patterned couches , and two matching arm chairs. There was a dark wooden reception desk in the corner that a normal person would have to stand directly in front of to see over. Alec being his 6'5 height could see right over it from where he was standing just inside the lobby. A bleach blonde girl, probably around 25, was sitting behind the desk. She had a large chest and a neckline that was just barely keeping those bad boys contained. No wonder Jace loved working here. Her name tag said "Camille". Izzy was standing there waiting for Alec to join her so they could ask where they were supposed to be going. He walked up to Izzy and let her do all the talking.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood and this is my brother Alec. Today is our first day and we were wondering if you could point us in the right direction to the recreation hall, and the beauty shop?" Izzy said with her "phone voice" as Alec liked to call it.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm Camille but most people call me Cammie. To get to the beauty shop you just want to take the elevator to the 3rd floor and make a left. Go straight down the hallway and then there will be a sign on your right hand side. I don't think the beauty shop manager is in yet but there are some seats outside of the office if you want to take a seat and wait for her" Cammie said to Izzy without taking her eyes off of Alec once. Alec was blushing under the green eyed girls gaze.

"Thanks Cammie!" Izzy exclaimed with her genuine happy voice. Alec could tell right away that Iz and Camille would be fast friends. Isabelle turned to her brother and winked. She leaned over and whispered in his ear "you can get the info you need from here right?" He nodded. "Good and you may want to tell her that you aren't interested in her…ah… assets. Don't let her get her hopes up". She gave him another wink and then flounced away toward the elevator with her bag and ponytail bouncing with every step.

"Hi…um could you ah… point me towards the recreation hall please?" Alec stammered out to Camille as she was still looking at him like she wanted to eat him for breakfast.

"Sure thing love. You want to take this hall straight back then make a left at the nurse's station. At the end of that hall you will see a door that says ACTIVITIES just knock and someone will let you in. Oh and by the way here" she handed him a piece of paper with numbers on it. "That's for you if you have any questions". Then she winked at him. WINKED. Oh boy he was going to have to tell her that he wasn't interested in her … ahem… assets as Izzy put it. How was he supposed to do that without sounding like an ass?

"Thank you Camille. Um…" he handed back her number. "I don't think I'm gonna need this. My brother Jace works here and he will help with anything else. But I appreciate it." Camille looked as if he had just smacked her. She huffed and went back to typing and Alec decided to hightail it out of there. However he didn't remember which direction she told him to go in and he took a wrong turn. He walked down a hall turned a corner and almost dropped his guitar. The beautiful parking lot guy was there leaning against the wall looking sexy as all fuck. Shit. Now what was Alec supposed to do. He ducked back around the corner and stood there quietly gathering himself. Then he heard a voice. That voice was gorgeous. Wait that voice was saying he was going to the recreation hall. He could just follow the sexy man there. Hopefully he wouldn't be caught and look like a creep. He heard footsteps going in the opposite direction of where he was and peeked around the corner. The tall man from the parking lot was walking with a small girl with red hair. He fell into silent steps behind them. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Getting to know you

Magnus and Clary finally made it to the heavy wooden door with ACTIVITIES on the plaque. As he put his key in the door he became aware of a presence behind them. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the most breathtaking creature he had ever laid eyes on. Onyx colored hair haphazardly arranged was the first thing that caught Magnus' eye. Then he panned down and saw creamy skin almost the color of snow, eyes so electrifyingly blue Magnus lost all train of thought. His lips were pink and full and completely kissable. Magnus was too busy staring at the boy to realize that he had not opened the door for Clary. She cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Magnus. He shook himself and then opened the door for Clary. She giggled a little and then stepped into the office throwing a "Thanks Magnus, See you in a minute" over her shoulder. Magnus turned back to the gorgeous stranger and had to force himself not to stare. The blue eyed Adonis looked embarrassed and slightly mortified. So mortified that he started stammering "Hi…u-um I'm Alec Lightwood… uh I think this is where I should be… I didn't mean to follow you… I I I just got lost and needed to find where I was going…" OH MY LORD. This boy is so adorable. "Hi Alec, I'm Magnus Bane. I am a senior Aide in Recreation and if that's what you're looking for you found it." Blue eyes nodded his head and blushed furiously.

"Well come on then sweets and I'll show you the office, and then we'll get started with your training" Magnus said with a wink.

"T Thank you. I really didn't mean to follow you. I'm sorry. Again" Alec Managed to get out.

"Honey, stop apologizing. It's not the end of the world. You were lost it's a big place and it happens. I'm surprised Cammie didn't tell you how to get here."

At that Alec blushed even harder, but they were in the office now and Magnus was getting ready to make introductions. Jocie wasn't going to be in today so she left all of the stuff for the newbies on Magnus' desk. He walked over to his desk and perched down on the corner. If Alec was going to blush all day Magnus was going to have a hard time concentrating on work. Magnus took advantage of the momentary silence and took in the rest of the boys appearance. He was wearing skinny jeans that were too big for him (in Magnus' opinion), he had a faded black sweater on that was also too big for him, the sweater's sleeves were frayed and Alec was nervously pulling on the fabric. His shoes were beat up old converse that had the legs of his skinnies tucked randomly into them. He was utterly gorgeous even though he didn't meet Magnus' fashion standards. He was looking around the room taking everything in when Magnus noticed the guitar case strung snuggly over one of his shoulders. _Hmmm. Cute and a musician._ Was Magnus' last thought before he started to get on with his job.

* * *

Alec was so struck by this man it was ridiculous. Sure he had seen attractive men before. Hell his ex-boyfriend, Sebastian, was one of the most gorgeous people Alec had ever met. _Stop thinking about Sebastian._ He didn't even hold a candle to the man standing in front of him. Man he was even more stunning up close. His face was perfect, sharp angles and perfect almond shaped eyes. Oh his eyes. They were the perfect color, a golden green that was so piercing it was almost inhuman. They were rimmed in black liner and had glitter along both lids. Mmmmmm that glitter was doing something to Alec. He managed to stop staring at Magnus Bane (even his name was attractive) long enough to get a look around the room. The floor was a grey laminate wood that was spotless, the walls were a dull blue, and there was stuff everywhere. It wasn't a messy room it just wasn't organized as well as it could be. Jace would have a field day in this room. Alec was already starting to re arrange things in his head when Magnus started talking.

"Ok… So Clary this is Alec. Alec this is Clary" Magnus stated and then looked between the redhead and Alec. She smiled shyly, waved and then looked back to Magnus. Alec did the same.

"The notes that Jocie left me say that you two will be sharing a work schedule with me. So we will be the main aides that work Monday through Friday. Does that sound right?" Alec and Clary nodded.

"Alright well first I want to get to know you guys a little bit and then we will jump in to all this corporate stuff that I am forced to go over with you. Then I will get your nametags and keys together while you are doing paperwork. Sound Good?" He smiled brightly at them and Alec couldn't help the blush and smile that lit up his face as soon as golden green met blue.

"I'll go first to make it easier on you two blushers." Cue blush from both Clary and Alec. Magnus let out a chuckle, and it was the most beautiful sound Alec had ever heard. " Well my name is Magnus Bane and I'm the senior aide here so I'm kind of like your assistant manager. I'm 29, I live with my best friend Chairman Meow, my favorite color is glitter, I love music and fashion. My job here is to run all of our programs and I dabble in a little of everything. I do arts and crafts, music, chef demos, and I also work in the beauty shop from time to time. Um Clary why don't you go next" he finished. Alec was completely in awe of this man and he literally just met him. He loves music. That Alec could relate too. _Stop Alec he's practically your boss. You can't think of him in any way other than a co-worker._

"Sure. I'm Clarissa Fray, but you can call me Clary. I'm 24, I live with my best friend Simon. My favorite color is green, I love painting and drawing and that's pretty much it with me. Oh and my mom is Jocie." Clary finished and Alec was too busy panicking about what he was going to say to pay too much attention to what came out of the red heads mouth. Both Magnus and Clary turned to look expectantly at Alec. He blushed, sighed and then opened his mouth to share what little there was about him.

"I'm Alexander Lightwood, please call me Alec. I'm 27, I just recently now live alone with my cat Church. My favorite color is black(at this Magnus scoffed a little but covered it with a cough), I play the guitar and piano, music is what I love. I have a younger brother and sister. Jace who is 25, is a physical therapist here and Isabelle who is 24 and a beautician here. So… yeah… that's me" Alec was red faced and staring at the floor by the time he was finished with his own introduction. He couldn't believe that he'd even shared that much. The fact that Clary was just as shy as him made Alec comfortable enough to share. Magnus well he just made Alec's heart race and his brain to mouth filter to completely stop working.

* * *

"Great well now that we know eachother a little better I'm gonna go through all this bullshit that we need to do and then we are going to start your training" another wink towards gorgeous blue eyes. "Sound Good?" Nods from the peanut gallery. "Ok well, Clary your desk is right there with your mom's and blue eyes your desk is with mine right here. If you guys could please have a seat I'll give you the stupid papers and we will be on our way." Magnus handed out the papers they needed too and then went to get the camera so he could do the I.D badges. He decided to snap Clary's first and then Alec's so he had a chance to talk to him. He quickly snapped Clary's photo and then sent it to the computer so he could set it up later. Magnus waltzed over to Alec's desk and perched right on the end next to the boys writing hand. Alec started, dropped the pen, and then looked up at Magnus with a somewhat frightened expression. Magnus barely caught the look before Alec had schooled his features and a slightly embarrassed smile and blush lit across his face. Magnus quirked his eyebrow at Alec and watched as the boy started squirming in his seat. _Hmmmm. I made him squirm with just my eyebrow. I'm going to have fun with this beauty._ "Picture time sweets". Alec did his best to stop blushing and then looked at the camera with the smallest smile. Magnus snapped the photo and then shopped that one to the computer as well.

"So you have a kitty friend too?" he asked the blue eyed man in front of him.

Alec cleared his throat and then answered "Yeah Church. He's my buddy. He's a little temperamental and doesn't really like anyone but me. He HATES Jace which is hilarious because any time he's over Church runs out and attacks him. I have to lock him in my room sometimes because he can be pretty brutal. I don't know how I would have made it through the last month or so without him…." Alec trailed off and paled like he said something he shouldn't have. Magnus quirked up his eyebrow again but let it slide. "Chairman doesn't really like too many people either. He is an impeccable judge of character though. I would have some really bad friends if it wasn't for Meow. He usually shows me how people are before I even know. I'd be lonely without him though. He's the only one that really knows me." _Shit Magnus shut it. He doesn't need to know how lonely you are._ Alec didn't seem phased by Magnus' over share he just looked back at Magnus with a small smile and said "Yeah I know what you mean".

"So… you do know that black doesn't really count as a color right?"

"Glitter isn't really a color either Mr. Bane" Alec retorted with a little smirk.

 _Damn this man is sexy and doesn't even know it. And he called me Mr. Bane. Fuck why is that so hot?_ "Touche, Mr. Lightwood. Touche." Magnus drawled and then hopped off Alec's desk with a wink and sauntered to his own computer to make the name tags. _This man is going to kill me_ he thought on his way to his desk. When he sat down he had to readjust his pants as a result of that sexy little smirk and "Mr. Bane" comment. _Damn._


	3. Elevators

Alec made it through all the paperwork he had to do without staring at Magnus across the desks. It was a valiant effort but somehow he managed to just take quick peeks when the man's attention was on his computer screen or when he was chatting to Clary across the room. _Shit how am I supposed to work five days a week with him sitting across from me_ Alec thought to himself as he looked up to get the man's attention. " Um… Magnus?"

"Yes dearie?" came the quick reply as Magnus' head snapped up.

"I've finished with these papers… and I was wondering if I could use the bathroom before we started anything else?" he blushed furiously as the words tumbled out of his mouth. _Jesus Alec you're not in school you don't have to ask to use the bathroom. He's also not Seb. He won't do anything if you interrupt him. DON'T THINK ABOUT SEBASTIAN! Damn this man's beautiful eyes and those gorgeous pink lips… STOP ALEC!_ The voice in his head was really starting to get to him.

"Yep we are done with the boring stuff. It's about break time now anyway. I'll show you where the facilities are and I'll also show you the staff room so you can get a drink or whatever you need…" he trailed off. Then he popped a hip on his desk and leaned over so he was face to face with Alec. "Alexander.. you really don't have to ask to use the bathroom. I won't bite… hard" Magnus drawled out way too seductively for Alec's health. _He called me Alexander. Why did that instantly make me semi hard? Shit now I have to get up._ Once again Magnus winked at Alec and then he hopped off the desk like nothing happened , grabbed a bag and his keys and walked towards the door. _In the name of all that is good and holy please stop winking at me Magnus._ "Come on my lovelies we need to find a bathroom and I need some coffee in my life". Alec grabbed his wallet out of his beat up black messenger bag, and Clary did the same and they dutifully fallowed Magnus out the door. All the while Alec was trying NOT to stare at Magnus' perfect ass. Really he was.

* * *

 _That man is one blush away from me throwing him down on the desk and having my wicked way with him. If that boy gets any more adorable I might combust by the end of the day. I can't believe he actually asked to go to the bathroom. Good lord is he gorgeous._ Magnus was pulled out of his inner ramblings as the door shut firmly behind the three co-workers. He purposefully swung his hips a little more than normal to try to catch the blue eyed man looking. He led them to the elevator even though it was further away from their hall than the steps. Let's face it. Magnus was lazy. Not lazy like never do anything but he was far too fabulous to risk sweating while walking up the steps. His hair is perfect today. "So Clary… I was reading your file and it says that you are here to teach our residents some painting classes. Are you excited?" Magnus asked to make it less awkward walking down the halls. "Actually I'm crazy excited. I've always loved painting and getting to give lessons to the residents here makes me so happy. I love to paint alone but it will be interesting to see what they can come up with. Mom said I'll also be helping with some crafts here and there. She also told me that Alec here is really good at playing the guitar and he will be putting on concerts and playing with some of the residents that can still play…" Clary trailed off and Alec looked like he was going to burst into flame he was so red.

"Really Alec? She never mentioned to me that we were going to be doing music sessions with the residents. I'm sure they would love that. I know I would" Magnus was gushing. He knew it. But he couldn't help the fact that he loved music and musicians and Jocie could bet her red headed ass that he would be "helping" Alec with these activities.

"Um… yeah. I give…well gave music lessons at my former high school when I was in college. The kids really enjoyed learning the guitar and I loved teaching them. So when I heard about the job I kinda… jumped at it. It came up at a really great time for me…" he trailed off and blushed again. _He trails off a lot, and holy hell that blush is gonna kill me_ , Magnus thought as they came to the reception desk.

Magnus waved at Cammie and she smiled brightly at him. "Hey Mags" she said as they approached. She then looked behind him and saw Clary and Alec. She smiled her dazzling smile at Clary and glared at Alec. He ducked his head and Magnus didn't miss the tension between the two. "We're going on a break Cam. If anyone needs us just page alright. Oh and btw I'm going to be emailing you in about 10 mins so be ready" he winked at her and the three co-workers stepped into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Magnus turned on Alec and said "Alright spill. It's your first day how did you already get Cammie glaring at you?" Alec looked like he was going to be sick and looked at his hands that he was nervously playing with. "Well um… I asked her to tell me how to find our hall and she told me and then she gave me her number. I uh… didn't mean to be rude but I gave her number back to her and… told her that my brother would help me if I needed it. I didn't know how to tell her I wasn't interested without being an ass and I ended up being an ass anyway" he sped out still staring at his hands. Magnus scoffed. "Not interested in Cammie. Are you kidding me? She's gorgeous." Magnus was staring at Alec like he had six heads. "Well… um… yes she is…but I'm not supposed… I mean I can't accept… shit I'm gay alright. I'm not interested because I'm gay" he huffed out. Clary and Magnus had to lift their jaws off the floor.

Alec continued with "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend her. I just I haven't been out long and I didn't know how to tell her. Normally I would have just thought she was being helpful. But Izzy told me she was flirting with me and I didn't want her to think I was a jerk. I'm sorry if you guys don't feel comfortable working with me every day. I understand. But I really need this job and I'll stay away from you…" He stopped at Magnus' loud laugh.

"Alec in case you haven't noticed I'm also VERY gay. Why would you think we would be uncomfortable to work with you?"

 _Well shit. Alec's announcement just made my whole day. Why is he apologizing? He didn't do anything wrong. Why would we not want to work with him? Also what the hell did he mean by he isn't supposed to or can't accept… what the hell was he talking about. Alexander Lightwood you are a tough case to crack._

"I just… I don't know. I'm sorry" he said and silently looked at his feet until they made their way to the staff area. Magnus pointed the bathroom out to Alec while him and Clary went to get a drink and some snacks. After they all regrouped they went back to the office to get started on things they needed to accomplish for the day.

* * *

The rest of the time before lunch went smoothly without any more encounters with his sexuality. Magnus was nice and gorgeous as hell, but after their break they cracked down and went to work. Before the group knew it, it was already 12 o'clock and time for lunch. Magnus told them they had an hour for lunch gave them their keys and told them to meet back in the office by 1 o'clock. Clary just sat at her desk with a packed lunch and what looked like a sketchbook, Magnus took off somewhere, and Alec decided to go see his siblings. He met up with Jace and Izzy outside the elevator on his way up to get them. He must have looked upset because they each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him outside to the vacant picnic table and sat him down.

"Spill" came the command from both siblings.

"Ugh… This morning that receptionist tried giving me her number. I gave it back to her because you know I'm not allowed to accept numbers from people. She got a little pissy. Well we were going on break and we walked passed her. She smiled and said hi to Magnus and Clary and then she glared at me. Like really if looks could kill. When we got in the elevator Magnus questioned me about it. I basically had to tell them that I was gay so they wouldn't think I was an ass. I mean I am gay. But still I didn't want it to come out at work. And then I started apologizing because I didn't know if they would still want to work with me and then Magnus told me he was gay too and I just wanted the floor to swallow me. Hell I still want the floor to swallow me" he rushed out.

Jace and Izzy looked at him confused for a second. Then they looked at each other and made a silent agreement as to who was going to speak first. Jace won out.

"Ok. Just breathe. I can tell your freaking out and you need to stop that shit right now." Alec did as instructed. "Now listen to me and listen closely" he paused to make sure Alec was listening. He was. "You are no longer with that asshole Sebastian. He was nothing. You can accept numbers from any damn person you please. I don't want to hear any more of his 'rules' come out of your mouth ever again. No one in this building gives a rats ass if you're gay. Even if they did no one would dare say anything. You need to stop apologizing for being you. You got it? You are perfect and anyone who can't see that can come talk to us. Including you. Clear?"

Alec just nodded. He didn't know what to say. He was dumbfounded. He knew his siblings loved him but he didn't know that they were this compassionate towards him. Izzy looked at him and smiled. "You and I will have a chat about Mr. Bane later. I seen that sexy piece of man. Believe me you and I will be chatting" she said. Alec turned tomato red and just nodded again. They all hugged, finished their lunches and went back to work.

At the end of the day Alec was exhausted. He had just finished putting everything in his desk. The only thing coming home with him tonight was his guitar. He packed up his baby , said good bye to Clary and Magnus and then made a break for his car. He just wanted to get home, snuggle with Church, and then tell Izzy about his gorgeous and perfect new co-worker.

* * *

 **AN: Well there you go babes. Another chapter today. Hope you like it. It felt a little long to me but oh well. its up now. Magnus' email to cammie will be in the next chapter and so will her answer. I'm going to go back a little just so we can see what happened with mags during lunch. sorry its slow but it will pick up soon. Promise. R &R please!**


	4. Ouch

**AN: Hello my lovelies! Sorry for my mini hiatus. I'm a mommy and sometimes the little noodle doesn't agree when mommy wants to write and she wants to play with me. Even as I write this she is trying to crawl on my laptop. Anyway, here's chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it! I'm off of work for the next two days so I will do my best to update as much as I can. Enjoy! I love reading feedback so feel free to send me some!**

 **Disclaimer (since I'm a ding dong and forgot the last chapters) I am sadly not Cassie Clare and therefore I do not own the boys or anyone else. Poop.**

* * *

 _AFTER ELEVATOR INCIDENT_

Magnus, Clary and Alec all made it back to the office to finish their break. Alec sat at his desk playing a game, or texting on his phone. Clary was sketching. Magnus was typing an email to Cammie.

 _Cammie,_

 _Oh my LAWD! Alexander is going to be the death of me. He is so fucking cute! That blush, that hair, and those eyes. Oh lord jesus. Sorry, anyway he told me about what happened this morning. I don't really understand why he gave your number back to you but I do know that he wasn't trying to be rude. I can promise you 100% that it wasn't because of anything you did. I will tell you the real reason but you have to swear and I mean SWEAR that you won't say anything to anyone. He is really, really sweet and he wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt anyone. He's also crazy shy if you didn't notice when you spoke with him earlier. Anyway, enough about blue eyes, you and I are still on for shopping tomorrow right? I need to get some new skinnies and I really need some new glitter. I figured we could just have a best friend day after work. I love you Cammie! Email me back before break is done._

 _Love,_

 _Magnus_

The email was sent off with a swoosh and Magnus sat back in his chair and waited impatiently. He was staring at Alec, who was taking his guitar out of the case and fiddling with the strings. Magnus was secretly praying that Alec started playing, but then again he was praying he didn't. Alec didn't need to think he was any more of a creep than he probably already did. Magnus' computer made a sound, pulling him out of his internal will he/won't he debate. It was Cammie. Thank God. Something to keep him occupied for the next five minutes.

 _Maggie,_

 _YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHY HE REJECTED ME! I CAN'T HELP BUT THINK IT WAS ME! PLEASE MAGGIE, PLEASE? I swear I won't say anything to anyone. You know I can keep a secret, I keep plenty of yours.  
;P I will say that he is freaking sexy Maggie. Don't stare at him too much. You don't want to scare him away from us. Yes we are going shopping tomorrow. I have been waiting for a best friend day for forever. We are going to get mani/pedis because my hands and feet need some crazy attention. No buts! Alec's sister just walked by and gave me the stink eye. Please help me understand what's going on. That girl is gorgeous and I want to be her friend, not have her hate me. Maggie I love you! Get back to me when you can! _

_Love,_

 _Cammie_

Magnus finished reading her email with a chuckle. Alec glanced at him and then quickly looked away when he saw that Magnus noticed. Magnus smirked and then sent a quick email back to Cammie telling her that Alec was gay and that's why he turned her down. He also told her about the weird thing he said about not being allowed or that he couldn't take her number for some reason. Magnus didn't understand and he really hoped that he could get to know Alec more and figure it out. After the email was sent, he logged off of his computer and led Clary and Alec through the rest of the day up until lunch. Everyone went their separate ways at lunch. Magnus went and got Cammie and they sat at their usual spot on one of the second floor balconies. The balcony overlooked the small picnic area on the sunny side of the large building. As soon as they were seated Cammie all but squealed "HE'S GAY?!" "Jesus Cam, don't tell the world" Magnus whisper yelled. "I told you, you can't say anything. The only reason he told me and Clary is because I cornered him about that look in the lobby. I don't want to scare him off. I know I've only just met him but I think he can be someone I really like. So please don't push him. Okay? Can you please do this for me?" Magnus' eyes were pleading and he sounded so worried that she was going to spill the beans on poor Alec.

"Magnus. Calm the hell down. I'm not going to say anything. I was just surprised. I didn't know he was gay. He doesn't put that vibe off to me at all" she pouted a little and then said "I'm sad he's not on my team. I would really have liked to take that one for a ride".

"Oh please Cam. Does he look like the type to just give out test drives? Thank god he isn't interested in women. You would have had your way with him and then broken his heart. He's so sweet. And adorable. Did I mention adorable" Magnus gushed.

"Don't give me that shit Maggie. You are going to do the same thing if you get the chance. Don't play like you aren't me, except without tits and add a dick. Don't forget I know you better than anyone."

"Cam, you're right. You do know me better than anyone. That being said you should know that I'm not trying to play with him. It isn't like that. I genuinely think that I could develop feelings for him." Just as Magnus got the words out they heard some talking in the picnic area. They both went quiet and peeked over the railing. There sitting in the yard were the Lightwoods. Alec was being embraced by his sister, and who Magnus was assuming was Alec's brother. The two younger Lightwood's expressions were filled with love for their older brother. Alexander's expression on the other hand looked like he was ready to cry. They all pulled apart and Alec quickly put a forced smile on his face. They all went back to eating and so did Magnus and Camille.

* * *

Magnus was getting his things ready to leave. Alec said goodbye to him and Clary and then rushed out the door. Clary looked at Magnus and smiled and then left. Magnus locked the door to their offices and started to make his way through the halls to the parking lot. As he was turning a corner by the employee bathrooms, he bumped into someone with such force he fell to the floor and smacked his head into the wall. The last thing he saw was a pair of old converse and then everything was black.

Alec was just leaving the bathroom and going to the parking lot when he collided with someone. He didn't see who it was until they had fallen to the floor. Alec heard a loud thump and then looked on with horrified eyes as Magnus' head connected with the wall and he went limp. "Oh my god" Alec said out loud as he dropped his things and rushed to the man he had just knocked to the floor.

"Magnus?" Alec said concerned. "Magnus can you hear me? Please Magnus. I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. Please be ok. Magnus" He said while trying to shake the seemingly unconscious man awake. He lifted Magnus' torso onto his lap and felt around the mans head. _Wow his hear is so silky. I would love to sit and run my fingers through it all day. Shit. Now is not the time Alec. Stop thinking about his hair and find out if he's alright._ He thought to himself as he felt a large bump on the left side of Magnus' head where it met the wall. Alec didn't think about it. As soon as he felt the lump he pulled out his phone and called Jace. "Jace did you leave yet? … Oh thank god... no I'm fine. Can you come to the employee bathroom. JACE I said I'm fine just get down here please. Thank you" he hung up on his brother and just cradled Magnus until a golden blonde head was in his line of vision.

"Alec what happened?" Jace asked as he looked over the two men on the floor.

"I came out of the bathroom and wasn't watching where I was going and we bumped into each other. He's taller than me but I'm heavier and he fell over and hit his head on the wall. Oh god Jace is he going to be ok. Shit now they really aren't going to want me here. Please tell me he's ok. Jace why isn't he waking up?" Alec rushed out. He stared at Jace and Magnus. Jace was checking his pulse and feeling the lump on his head.

"Alec. Relax. He'll be fine. His pulse is good and his breathing is steady. Just help me get him comfortable. He will wake up in a minute or so. You really scrambled his brains there big guy" He replied to his brother. They got Magnus' head pillowed on Alec's sweatshirt that he had taken off. They sat silently looking at Magnus for maybe thirty seconds before they heard some moaning. "He's coming around. I'm gonna had out. I have to change. I have a date you know." Jace said and he stood up and brushed off his blue scrubs. "Alec don't let him drive home. He is probably going to be a little foggy for a while. He may have a concussion so he can't sleep either. See if he has anyone to help him. Call me if you need anything big bro. I'm out" Jace said and then he was gone. Magnus was groaning more now and moving his head from side to side. He opened his eyes and was met instantly with a worried cerulean blue gaze.

"A Alec. What happened?" Magnus asked confused. His head felt like someone took an axe to it .

"I… um… came out of the bathroom and knocked you over. You hit your head on the wall as you fell. You have been unconscious for about 4 minutes now. Magnus I'm so sorry. So so sorry."

"Alec I'm ok. My head just hurts. Who was that I heard?" Magnus asked.

"That was my brother Jace. He was an EMT. When you wouldn't wake up I called him. He said you most likely have a concussion and can't drive. He also said that you can't be left alone and you can't sleep. Is there someone I can call for you?" He answered Magnus with a voice full of guilt.

Magnus seemed to think about it a minute. "No. I don't have anyone to call." He said sadly and then started getting up. "I'll be fine by myself. Don't worry about me" he finally got up and started walking. Despite all the protesting from Alec. "Magnus, let me drive you home. I don't want anything else to happen to you" he heard the blue eyed boy say. "No Alec I'm fine really. Don't worry. I can drive." Just as the words left Magnus' mouth he got dizzy and fell into Alec. "Alright Magnus you can't drive and I'm not letting you go home by yourself. So you're coming back to my apartment with me. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Alec said. He didn't wait for a response he just scooped Magnus up and carried him to the passenger seat of his black BMW. He set Magnus down and gave him a stern look. "Stay" he said and then ran back inside to get their things. When Alec came back Magnus was sleeping against the window of the car. Alec loaded up their things and took his spot in the driver's seat. "Magnus wake up for me. You can't sleep" he said while touching the man's face gently. Magnus opened his eyes and looked drearily at Alec. "You really don't have to do this you know. I can manage on my own…" Magnus said while secretly hoping that the blue eyed man insisted. "Magnus you just fell asleep when you were left alone for five minutes. You are not going to your house alone. I'm bringing you to my apartment and that's final. Sit back enjoy the ride and don't fall asleep. Okay?" "Okay. Thank you for this Alec" Magnus said sincerely and then did as the boy said.


	5. Pictures

**AN: Ok everyone. This chapter gets a little heavy. Just a warning. It's also pretty long. I'm going to try to put up the next one tonight.**

 **Warning: Things get heavy. Some verbal/physical abuse. If you don't want to read that stuff don't read the whole italicized bit. You will lose some story but if it offends you too bad message me and I'll fill in the blanks as painlessly as possible. Righty roo. Read on my lovlies.**

 **Disclaimer: Still not Cassie. I still own nothing. Oh Bother.**

* * *

The two men arrived at Alec's apartment fifteen minutes later. He had just moved into the place by himself after he left Sebastian. It was a little out of Alec's price range, but he was managing. Alec was a simple guy really but he liked having a home that didn't look and smell, like a homeless man's bathroom outside. It wasn't a large apartment. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. There was a living room, kitchen, and small dining area. Magnus had been quiet all the way to the apartment. The silence in the car wasn't awkward at all. Magnus had a terrible headache and Alec seemed not to mind the quiet. He had turned the radio on softly for some background music and that just seemed to make the car that much more relaxed. When Alec parked the car he turned to look at Magnus. He was sitting with his eyes closed and he looked almost peaceful, except for his brow which was a little creased from the pain in his head. Alec could tell that the man wasn't sleeping.

"Hey Magnus" he said softly. "We're here. I'll help you inside and then I'll come back for the bags. Do you think you are ok to walk?"

"Yeah I think I can manage" Magnus replied tiredly. He really didn't want to be a burden on Alec but there was honestly no one else who could help him right now and if he was being honest with himself he really needed the help. His head was pounding and he was getting randomly dizzy.

The two men made their way up the steps of the building and Alec unlocked the main door and then ushered Magnus inside. There was a hallway that went to the first floor apartments and then a large staircase that looked rather foreboding to Magnus in his state. He groaned. Alec looked at him with a small smile and Magnus realized that the groan was not in his head as he had imagined.

"It's ok Magnus. I'm here to help you upstairs. I only live on the second floor so that's not too terrible right?" Alec asked him as they started to make their way to the steps. They were standing close together but not close enough to make Alec uncomfortable. Magnus knew that Alec was shy and for him to be taking care of Magnus must have been taking a lot of courage from the young man. They started to climb the stairs. It was rather a slow walk because Magnus was trying to focus on not falling down the steps. They had just reached the landing between the first and second floor when Magnus got super dizzy and started to fall over. Alec was right there to catch him and Magnus leaned his weight on Alec gratefully.

"Sorry" he mumbled to Alec as they continued their way up the steps.

"It's okay. This is why I offered my help. You had a nasty fall and really it was my fault. Let's just get you inside and onto the sofa so you can relax" he answered the man that was leaning so heavily on him. Magnus really didn't weigh much and it was a little alarming at how easy it was for Alec to be this near him. He hadn't been this close to another man that wasn't his brother since Sebastian three months ago. It wasn't the uneasy feeling that Alec always had when Sebastian touched him, it was carefree, gentle, and… easy. Alec wondered offhandedly if this is what it was supposed to feel like when you were in a relationship. _Shut it dumbass. You're not in a relationship. You knocked him out and now you are taking care of him. He's not reading into this and neither are you. Yeah right. I am totally picturing us together. The way he fits against my side. STOP! He's hurt and you're thinking like a creep._

While Alec was mentally scolding himself they had finally reached his floor. They stopped at the top of the steps to allow Magnus a few moments to gain his bearings. This floor looked almost identical to the hallway downstairs. There were doors lining both sides of the hall. The color scheme was the same with light cream colored walls and a deep chocolate brown hardwood floor. The doors to the apartments were white. Alec led Magnus to the far end of the hall and stopped in front of the apartment marked 12B. Magnus leaned against the doorframe as Alec took out his keys and opened things up. They walked into the living room and Magnus looked around in appreciation. The apartment wasn't large but he could tell that Alec had made it his own. There were photos in the living room of him and his siblings. He had a small keyboard in the corner with a few guitars propped up on stands. There was a black leather couch sitting on top of a charcoal gray carpet. From what Magnus could see the color scheme in this apartment was black and multiple shades of gray and white. Everything was orderly and had a place.

"Come on have a seat. I'll go back to the car and get everything" Alec gestured Magnus to the couch and he complied thankfully. He really did just want to sit down. When his ass was firmly encompassed in the, surprisingly comfortable, cushions of the couch Alec rushed out the door. Magnus looked around the apartment again. From what he could tell Alec was very tidy and very plain. Usually that would instantly put Magnus off because he was the exact opposite, but there was something about the blue eyed man that had Magnus plotting on how to get closer to him. _He is just doing this because he feels guilty. Not because he cares about you. You just met him today idiot. You don't even know if he likes you as co-worker let alone anything more. I really hope he likes me. He felt so good against me. He fit perfectly. Oh and how he blushes._

Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a picture that was on a table in the corner. There were four people with their arms wrapped around each other smiling happily. Well, three of them were smiling happily. Alec was sandwiched between Isabelle and a man with white blonde hair, and black eyes. Alec was looking at the man with a face that portrayed fear and a little bit of apprehension. _Wow he looks absolutely fuckable._ The man had his hand slung over Alec's shoulder and his hand was placed on the side of his neck. It could look like a caring gesture but going by the expression on Alec's face it was anything but. Isabelle had her arms wrapped around both of her brother's waists and they each had an arm around her shoulder. Everyone looked happy except for Alec. Magnus heard the door close and turned around guiltily. He hadn't realized that he got off the couch to inspect the picture until Alec walked into the living area.

* * *

When Alec had come into the apartment with the bags he had a brief moment of panic. Magnus wasn't on the couch anymore. Alec dropped the bags and rushed further into the room. What he saw made him stop dead and stare in fear. Magnus was standing in the corner looking at a picture. Normal people wouldn't be afraid to have someone look at a picture that they had _displayed_ in the living room, but Alec didn't want anyone to see that picture. Normally no one came over and if they did he hid it. He didn't even really know why he had the picture. It wasn't a good one, or even a good memory. His mind flashed back to that day.

 _It was Isabelle's twenty-third birthday. She decided she wanted to have everyone go out to a club called Downworld. Alec didn't really want to do it but it was for Izzy, and he couldn't have his baby sister go to a club without him. So he agreed. Seb was going to meet them there because he had to work. Alec wasn't very fashionable and Izzy wanted to dress him. Since it was her birthday he agreed and she went right to work on him. She put him in painted on tight leather pants with a skin tight black tank. He had a blood red leather jacket over the tank and his hair was pulled back in a bun at the back of his head. He was wearing a black belt with a buckle that was shaped like a cross. He had his favorite pair of combat boots on and they were laced loosely at the top. He had to admit he looked good. When Alec was deemed presentable him, Isabelle, and Jace loaded into Alec's BMW and went to the club. When they had arrived Izzy and Jace immediately went for drinks and Alec found a table. Isabelle's friends showed up and went to get drinks. Everyone came back and they were having a good time. Even Alec let loose a little and was taking shots with his siblings, momentarily forgetting that his boyfriend was going to show up. That had been his first mistake. He was on his third round of shots when Isabelle announced that she wanted to dance. She dragged Alec to the dance floor and they were all dancing around and enjoying themselves. A tall man with blonde hair came over and started to dance with Alec. They weren't grinding or anything just dancing and laughing. That's when Sebastian walked in. His eyes instantly flew to Alec and his face was a mask of rage. Alec caught his glance and instantly walked off of the dance floor towards his boyfriend._

" _What the fuck do you think you're doing Alec?" Sebastian asked harshly making Alec flinch._

" _I was just dancing Seb. It was nothing. Izzy wanted to dance so that's what I did. Nothing happened. We weren't even touching" Alec said in a small placating voice._

" _You don't fucking look at someone that's not me. Not to mention dance with them. Did you think that because I was late that you could cheat on me? Is that what this is? You are such a whore you needed to cheat while I wasn't here?" Sebastian said with so much malice he could have killed with his voice. "Answer me Alec" he was scarily calm. Alec knew that tone of voice. He knew what was coming. This was going to be bad._

" _Seb, Baby, that's not what happened. I wasn't cheating on you. I didn't do anything wrong. We were just dancing" Alec said with fear lacing his voice._

" _Don't fucking 'baby' me you little whore. I know what you were doing. I could see it in your face" he said and he grabbed Alec by the wrist painfully and started to pull him towards the door of the club._

" _Seb we can't leave it's Izzy's birthday. She will be upset. Please. Let's just forget about this and have a good time. Please" he begged._

" _I don't give a shit about your sister. We are leaving now. And you are going to pay for fucking cheating on me" he kept his grip tight on Alec's wrist and was still dragging him to the door. Just then Isabelle and Jace showed up._

" _Sebby!" Isabelle exclaimed excitedly, while wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "You're here! Now I can get a picture with my favorite boys!" she grabbed a random person and thrust her phone into their hands. They all got in a group for the picture with Alec in between Isabelle and Sebastian and Jace on the other side of Isabelle. Sebastian had his arm around Alec's shoulder and his hand gripping tightly to his neck. It didn't look like anything but Alec could tell that he was in deep shit. They ended up staying for a little while longer. Sebastian suggested that they sit and talk for a while and everyone agreed. He had a hold on Alec's leg under the table. He was squeezing tight enough that Alec knew he was developing a bruise. No one had noticed that Alec had stopped having fun because he knew that if he let on to problems that Sebastian would make it much worse. So he just went along like everything was fine. But it most definitely wasn't._

 _As soon as Sebastian and Alec had arrived home, Alec was pushed through the door and landed sprawled on the floor on his stomach. Sebastian slammed the door and locked it. Alec knew this would be bad. He didn't try to stand up. He didn't even dare to move a muscle. He just laid there on the floor while Sebastian yelled, kicked, and punched at Alec. By the time Sebastian was done hitting him he had a split lip and he could tell that he had at least one badly bruised rib. He wasn't going to be able to leave the house for days. Sebastian walked over, grabbed Alec by the hair and pulled him into a standing position._

" _How dare you dance with someone else?" he yelled in Alec's face while still keeping a firm grip on the younger man's hair. "No one else wants you. Jordan didn't want you. I'm not even sure why I want you. But you are mine. Do you understand?" he spat coldly. Alec just whimpered. He didn't know what to do. It's not like he could really do anything anyway. Sebastian wasn't to be messed with when he was like this._

" _Answer me you piece of shit."_

" _I understand. I didn't mean anything Seb. I didn't cheat on you" Alec was speaking in a pleading voice. "Please. Don't hurt me. I love you Sebastian. Baby I love you. I'm yours. Only yours."_

" _That's fucking right you're only mine. Get on your knees and let me show you how much you are mine" He said. Alec hesitated._

" _NOW!" Sebastian bellowed. Alec dropped to his knees like the worthless being he was and began to pleasure his boyfriend._

* * *

Magnus looked at Alec who seemed to just be paused. He had a fearful look on his face but his eyes were staring at something far away. Magnus couldn't take the look anymore and spoke up. "Alec. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snoop. I was just looking at your photos. I'm sorry. Alec are you okay? Hello Alec?" The blue eyed man just stared until Magnus started waving his hand in front of his face. Alec came out of his daze and then flinched away from Magnus. He threw himself towards the couch begging "Please don't. I didn't mean it. Please don't hurt me. Please." Magnus didn't know what to do. He just stared at Alec. But the boy seemed to gain his bearings; he looked straight at Magnus and looked mortified. "Oh my god. I'm sorry Magnus. You probably think I'm a freak. You don't have to stay here. I'll call you a cab and maybe we could call Clary. I'm sure she'll sit up with you. I can't believe I just did that. I'll call Clary now. Then I'll call Jocelyn and tell her I can't work there anymore so you don't have to see me. I'm so sorry Magnus. I'm so stupid. Why would I think I could be normal…" "Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed so that he could get the boys attention. Alec looked at Magnus a little startled.

"Stop apologizing. You didn't do anything to me. I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm gonna stay right here with you. You told me you would take care of me and I intend to let you. Stop fussing. Are you okay?" Magnus was so confused as to what had just happened. He really didn't want to make Alec any more upset so he had every intention of dropping it until at least after they had some dinner.

"I'm fine… well no I'm not actually fine, but I don't want to talk about it at the moment" he said.

"That's ok with me. I'm here if you want to talk later. Soooo…. How about some dinner blue eyes? I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm starving" Magnus exclaimed with a wink. Alec just laughed. Magnus thought that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. They agreed on Chinese food and sat on the couch talking about random things until the food arrived.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading this chapter. Would like to hear from you guys! Make my day! I will write faster if I know people are anxious. *hint hint* *wink wink***


	6. Live High

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted. I've been a little discouraged from posting because of lack of feedback. I would really appreciate some reviews. When I see reviews or likes and follows it makes me eager to give you guys something new. I'm not going to stop writing this story because I love my boys but my updates will take longer if I don't think anyone is actually reading. Sorry for the typical AN but it's kinda how I feel. So please blow up my email. I get super happy when I see FanFiction notifications.**

 **Anywho here is what's next for the boys.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I am still not CC. So I still don't own anything but what's happening. Even still that is all the boys. I'm just retelling for them. :)**

* * *

Dinner went well. Both men just sat and ate dinner like they hadn't eaten in months. When they were finished Alec collected the containers and moved everything to the kitchen. Magnus stood and followed him. "Alec… let me clean up. Please. It's the least I could do" he said as he stepped into the room behind the black haired man. "Magnus… you really shouldn't be doing anything. Jace said to take it easy and relax." "Come on dearie. If I sit for any longer I'll go crazy. I'll just load the dishwasher and then I'll sit back on the couch like a good little boy" Magnus said with a sarcastic voice and a pleading look on his face. _He's giving me puppy dog eyes. How am I supposed to resist puppy dog eyes? God he's gorgeous._ Alec sighed in defeat.

"Fine…But I'm helping you as well. I'm not going to let you fall over in my kitchen" Alec stated as he started rinsing dishes in the sin. Magnus came to stand next to him and as Alec rinsed he placed the dishes in the dishwasher. Alec handed Magnus a plate and their hands connected. Magnus just smirked and put the plate in the machine. Alec, on the other hand, blushed and pulled his hand back. Magnus cleared his throat and said "So are you gonna tell me what happened earlier? Or am I going to have to guess. Though, I could probably guess correctly based on your reaction and the photo. Which, by the way, I would also like to know about."

Alec sighed and turned to Magnus. "I really don't like to talk about it" he said quietly.

"I realize that but it kind of freaked me out and I want you to know that you can trust me. I know we just met but I want to be friends. My mind is taking me to all kinds of horrible conclusions and I don't like any of them and I'm hoping you'll tell me that my thoughts are the farthest from the truth…" Magnus trailed off as he got a wide eyed look from Alec.

"You want to be friends?" Alec whispered, barely loud enough for the taller man to catch.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to be friends?"

"People don't usually want to be friends with me… I'm weird, gay, and worthless…" Alec trailed off at Magnus' look. It was a look of disbelief and anger.

"Don't you dare say that about yourself! You are not worthless! I've known you for a total of 12 hours and I already know that you would do anything for someone. You are taking care of me when you really don't have to. You are getting nothing back from me. Would a worthless person do that? Alec you are one of the kindest albeit shy people that I have had the pleasure to meet. Please don't put yourself down." Magnus said to him in a serious but caring tone.

"I.. okay Magnus. I'm just not used to people other than my siblings liking me. I haven't let anyone get close to me in a long time. I would like to be friends with you. I… can we just hold off on the conversation about my past for a little while? I want to be friends and I don't want you that to depend on my past. Please. I promise I will tell you when I'm ready." Alec said back to him, his voice low and soft.

"Alec, I'm going to be your friend no matter what you tell me. I will wait for you to be ready. Do you want to play 20 questions? Nothing too personal, just random things about ourselves."

"Yes we can play. Do you want a drink or anything before we start? Actually, we should get you comfortable first. Come with me" Alec said standing up and leading the taller man to his bedroom.

"Alec, I know you said we would be friends but I think jumping into bed with you would move us directly into more than friends." Magnus said with a smirk.

"Ha Ha Magnus. We aren't jumping into bed. Since we aren't actually going to be sleeping I figured we could sit in here. I'll sit at my desk. You get in the bed and get comfortable. Jace said that you are supposed to be comfortable and relaxing. I know from experience that that couch isn't relaxing." he said while grabbing two sets of pajamas out of his drawers. He handed a pair of pants that were too long for him and a shirt to Magnus. He took his own and walked towards the bathroom connected to his bedroom. "I'll change in the bathroom" he said and walked through the door shutting it behind him. Once he was clothed in the pajamas, he walked back into the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he opened the door. What he was seeing had him all but drooling.

* * *

Magnus was standing with his back to the bathroom door. _I can't believe that I'm going to be here in this beautiful boy's bedroom, in his pajamas, with him, for the rest of the night. How am I going to control myself around him?_ Magnus brought the clothes to his face and inhaled. They smelled so good. Just like Alec, laundry detergent and something that was all him. Magnus stopped sniffing the boys clothes and stripped down. He slipped the plaid bottoms up his long legs and tied the tie. Alec was more muscular than Magnus so they were a little loose. He was about to put the shirt on when he heard the bathroom door open. He decided he was going to give Alec a nice little show. He bent to the floor where his clothes were and picked them up. He folded his jeans and shirt before placing them back on the floor on top of his shoes, making sure to stick his ass out as he did it. When he came back up he stretched his arms high above his head and then turned around mid-stretch. The look on Alec's face was priceless.

His lips were slightly parted and his tongue poked out and licked his lips. His eyes were staring at Magnus' bare chest and they were hooded. Magnus looked the boy up and down and noticed an impressive bulge at the front of Alec's pants. It made Magnus' own dick bob like it was saying Hi to him. _This man is going to kill me._ He noticed that Magnus had turned around and was looking back at him. Alec's face turned tomato red and he dropped his gaze to the floor. He subtly re-adjusted himself while staring intently at the floor. Magnus took pity on him and pulled his shirt over his head. _MMMMM. Alec smells so good. And that face! I'm going to make his face look like that again if it kills me. I saw that erection blue eyes_ Magnus thought as he teased the man.

"See something you like?" he questioned with a wink.

He was rewarded with a deeper blush and Alec stammering out "I… um (he cleared his throat) … I thought you were done… I'm sorry… I … um you are beautiful". His eyes widened and he looked back down at the floor like the words fell out without his brain telling them too. Magnus thought he looked adorable. "Well thank you Alexander. You are quite beautiful yourself" Magnus answered honestly. As soon as the words left his mouth Alec's head shot up and his eyes widened. "You think I'm beautiful?" he questioned in a whisper that Magnus almost missed.

"Yes I do. Come one blue eyes. Let's play 20 questions. You need to keep me awake remember."

* * *

Alec watched as Magnus got situated on his bed. He wouldn't let himself think about how much he wanted to be on that bed with him, or how right it was to have the beautiful caramel skinned man in his bed. He sat down at his desk chair so that he wasn't tempted to throw himself at Magnus. Magnus raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow but let it go and started the game.

"What is your favorite movie?" he asked Alec.

"Um… I don't really watch movies. But if I had to pick one I think it would be The Avengers."

"It's all those hunky men right?" Alec blushed but nodded and added "My brother loves comic books and he made me watch the movies with him. I never told him but I really do love them."

"What about you? What's your favorite movie?"

"Easy. Anything by Tim Burton. I love his film style, and the fact that a lot of his movies have Johnny Depp in them is a bonus."

"Favorite musician or band?"

"That dearie is a harder question. I love music. Anything with a good beat that I can dance too. Or something that makes me feel. Right now I'm stuck in a McFly phase. Don't judge. Same question for you blue eyes." Magnus replied.

"I don't really have a favorite either. It's hard to pick just one person or band. I really like Jason Mraz and I also really like Say Anything. So they would probably be up there with my favorites. I know teenage girl taste right there. But I can't help it. Jason Mraz has an awesome voice and his lyrics are meaningful. His guitar playing is fucking awesome and I'd love to be able to see him in concert. Say Anything well I love there song Walk Through Hell. So good." He trailed off at a squeak from Magnus.

"Oh my god Alexander that is one of my favorite songs!"

"Really? I can… um… I can play it for you… if you want." He said sheepishly.

"YES!" Magnus all but yelled at him.

Alec chuckled at Magnus' enthusiasm and got up to go get his guitar. Magnus looked a little confused but didn't say anything. Alec came back into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. He couldn't play in his desk chair because of the arm rests.

"I thought you meant on the computer, not that you were actually going to PLAY it." Magnus said looking excited.

"Uh yeah. I don't have to we can just listen to it from my laptop if you want…" he was saying as he stood to move to his desk. He didn't finish the rest of his sentence because Magnus had grabbed his arm to pull him back down. "PLAY IT!" Magnus said excitedly again and Alec just chuckled a little. He was nervous. He really had never played for anyone in a private setting like this other than his siblings. Sebastian was always annoyed with his playing and wouldn't let him do it at home. _No Sebastian. Magnus genuinely wants to hear you play. Don't bring that asshole into this moment. Magnus is nothing like him._ He settled back down and got situated on the bed. As he started singing Magnus was looking at him in wonder. He closed his eyes and started to sing the chorus.

" _I'd walk through hell for you,_

 _let it burn right through my shoes,_

 _these soles are useless without you,_

 _through hell for you,_

 _let the torturing ensue my soul is useless without you..."_

When he opened his eyes again Magnus had moved closer to him. He continued with the song staring into those beautiful green eyes. Magnus looked as though he was in heaven, just from Alec's singing. The song came to an end and the green eyed man threw himself at Alec. He hugged him so tight he thought he was going to die from lack of oxygen. "Magnus. You're squeezing the life out of me" he managed to get out through the bear hug. "Oh I'm sorry. That was just so beautiful. Your voice is amazing Alec. I can't wait until the residents hear you. They will love you!" Magnus replied with a grin.

"I can play more for you if you want. I don't really get to play that often for people who actually enjoy it…" he trailed off as he watched the beautiful green eyed man nod his head enthusiastically.

"More. Please" Magnus said.

So Alec played. He played anything that Magnus asked. They laughed and joked all evening in between his playing. It was the most fun either of them had had in a long time. When it was safe for Magnus to sleep Alec played him Live High by Jason Mraz , softly until he drifted off to sleep. Alec covered Magnus and then went to sleep in his studio. It was technically a guest room but Alec had transformed it into a studio because he doesn't get many guests. It had a futon which was more comfortable than his couch for sleeping. Before he drifted he thought about how close he felt to Magnus even though they had just met. He curled up with Church, who just decided to make his presence known, and let sleep claim him thinking about green eyes and sparkly caramel skin.

* * *

 **AN: the songs I used here are some of my personal favorites. If you haven't heard them listen. they are good.**

 **Walk Through Hell - Say Anything**

 **Live High - Jason Mraz**


	7. Church

**AN: hey everyone! new chapter finally up. I am writing the next one as you read this and I'm hoping to have it up to you tonight! Enjoy! Also please review if you get the chance.**

* * *

Magnus woke up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He was looking at a plain white ceiling. This is not his bedroom. He looks at the covers and they are a deep blue, almost the color of midnight. Yep, definitely not his room. He looks to his left and right at the bedside tables. There is a picture of 3 people with wide smiles. Two men, and one woman. Alec. He's in Alec's bed. He must have fallen asleep while Alec was playing for him. One thing Magnus knew for sure was that he officially now had a new favorite song, and a favorite artist. That man is too beautiful for Magnus' good. He sits up, and once his brain has kicked back on, smells bacon. He makes his way to the bathroom to do his business. Once finished he pads lightly down the hallway on bare feet. Alec is standing at his stove with his back towards Magnus. He is singing lightly and bouncing a little on his feet. _I could wake up like this everyday. I would love to see this beautiful man singing, dancing, and making breakfast in our kitchen. MAGNUS! YOU AREN'T EVEN DATING. STOP IT._ Magnus walks to the bar and sits quietly on a stool. Alec turns to put some food on a plate and almost drops the egg pan he's wielding.

"Ah… good morning Magnus… um did you sleep alright?" he stammers out.

"Good Morning Alexander. Yes I slept really well. Your bed is really comfortable." Magnus replied genuinely. He really did sleep well. Alec's smell all over the blankets was amazing and it just lulled Magnus into a deeper sleep. Feeling like he was in a cocoon of Alec. It was oddly comforting.

"I'm glad. I hope you like eggs and bacon. I haven't gone shopping yet and this is all I have… but we can go out for breakfast if you'd rather…" Alec said uncertainly. _I just want to punch whoever made him this unsure of himself._

"Bacon and eggs is perfect. You really didn't have to cook for me Alec. You've already done so much."

"Well I wanted to cook for you. I like having someone else around. It's different. It's normally just me and Church…well now anyway…" he blushed and sat a glass of orange juice in front of Magnus. He came around the counter and took the empty stool beside the green eyed man.

"Speaking of Church… where is he? I haven't seen this mysterious kitty. Oh I miss my Chairman. I need some kitty love now. I want to love him!" Magnus said excitedly.

Alec chuckled. "Well finish your breakfast like a good boy and then we can hunt down the mysterious creature called Church."

* * *

Magnus finished his breakfast like a good little boy and as promised they went on a search for Church. Alec knew where the cat was but he wanted to have a little fun with Magnus, and he wasn't quite ready for Magnus to see his favorite place. They searched the living room under the sofas, the barstools, the hall bathroom, and Alec's bedroom. Magnus thought for sure that the cat would be in Alec's room so every time he looked under something he said "Gotcha", when really he didn't find anything. Alec laughed every time because Magnus' disappointed look when he didn't find Church was absolutely adorable. When they came to the last room (Alec's studio) Alec put his hand on the doorknob and said "This is the last place he could be."

Sure enough there on the futon lay the large, gray feline. He was stretched out, in a patch of sun streaming in from the window, like he was the king of the castle. He was really. Alec let that cat do anything he wanted because he was Alec's only friend. Until now. Now, Alec supposed that he had gained a friend in Magnus, maybe something more if he decided to do anything about the developing feelings. Magnus let out an excited squeak and approached the futon. "Magnus be careful. He doesn't really like many people. I don't want him to attack you. Then I would forever have to banish you from the apartment" Alec cautioned as he watched the exchange.

Magnus was reaching out his hand palm up to the cat. Church was just looking at it. Once the hand was close enough the cat sniffed it. Then he licked it. Magnus was so excited he squeaked again. _Stop with the girl noises Bane. He's going to think you actually are a girl soon._ He reached down and scooped up the kitty. Church snuggled into Magnus' chest and he looked at Alec with a blinding smile. "Does this mean he likes me? I mean he hasn't tried to use my face as a scratching post… that has to be good right?" he inquired of the blue eyed man.

"He really likes you. He doesn't ever let anyone but me hold him. If he just likes someone he'll let them pet him. I've never seen anyone else hold him. I guess this means you're allowed to come back" Alec replied with a smile.

"YAY! I got the kitty's approval" he exclaimed.

Alec felt warmth spread through his body. Magnus is amazing. Seeing the green eyed man snuggle his cranky cat (who didn't look all that put out considering he was purring and rubbing his head against Magnus' chin) had made Alec feel even more attracted to him. They had just met yesterday and Alec had already felt closer to him than anyone. Plus, Church approved and that meant that he was judging correctly this time around.

"He's so cuddly. I don't believe he could be mean to anyone. You have given me a wrongful description of your cat and I think you should apologize." Magnus said quite seriously.

"I… um… He really is mean to most people. I swear. I am sorry though if I gave you the wrong impression of him." He replied quietly.

"It's fine darling. He looked quite comfortable here, like it's his favorite spot. You knew where he was the whole time didn't you?"

Alec blushed. Magnus had called him out. He didn't see any way to get around it, he had to tell the truth. So he did. "Um… well I did know where he was. I just didn't want to tell you right away because you were having fun looking for him, you looked really cute actually, and I also wasn't ready for you to see this room yet." He forced out. Then he realized that he told Magnus he was cute. He blushed even more but he wasn't going to apologize for it. It was the truth.

"Alexander" Magnus drawled. "Did you just say I was cute?"

Again he reddened. "Yea… I guess I did".

"Why thank you blue eyes. You're pretty cute yourself" Magnus said with a wink. "Why didn't you want me to see this room yet?"

"It's just uh… where I come to get away. It's my studio. I don't know how to explain it. You know how people keep journals?" he asked. Magnus nodded. "Well, this is like my journal, but it's a room. All of my thoughts and feelings are in this room. In my notebooks, are songs that I have played and written and it feels a little like you're reading my journal even though you aren't actually looking at those things. Does that make sense? I'm rambling. I'm shutting up now" and he stopped talking.

"I understand completely. I'm honored that you allowed me in here. I feel kind of special" Magnus said being completely honest. He was ecstatic that Alec felt comfortable enough to show him this room.

"You are. My siblings haven't even been in here" Alec said blushing. He moved over to his desk and sat down. He should probably take Magnus home soon. It was Saturday after all and he probably had some plans. Alec did have to go grocery shopping anyway. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't have anything more than bacon and eggs. "Would you like me to drive you back to work to pick up your car?" he asked the green eyed man that was currently snuggling his cat. "I can call a cab. I don't want to put you out any more than I already have…" Magnus trailed off. He was enjoying Alec's company and wasn't exactly too excited to be alone again. "Magnus I told you, you're not putting me out. I have enjoyed your company. I can drive you to pick up your car. It is not a problem at all. Any way I have to go shopping and the store is five minutes from work. I'm going to shower and we are going to get your car. Okay?" he was a little forceful at the end of his sentence. He looked down at his bare feet. _Shit. Why don't you just force him to do what you want you prick. Just because you like spending time with him doesn't mean you can be a dick about him wanting to get away from you._

* * *

Magnus smiled at Alec. In that moment he wasn't that shy man that Magnus had met yesterday. _Damn that was just yesterday. Why do I feel like I've known him forever? I really like this guy. He's sweet._ "I would love for you to take me to get my car. Thank you." He replied while trying not to think about Alec naked and wet from his shower. Magnus moved Church so that he was sitting more directly on his lap to hide the bulge forming from his thoughts. He didn't want to creep Alec out. Alec seemed not to notice his subtle shift in position. He stood and told Magnus that he was welcome to use the hall bathroom to get dressed, then he exited the room and grabbed a towel and placed that and Magnus' clothes in the bathroom for him. Magnus smiled at Alec's thoughtfulness and went about doing his business while the other man did his. When Magnus was dressed and showered he went to the living room to retrieve his bag. Thankfully, he always carried some necessities in his bag, especially his eyeliner and glitter. He also had his hair gel and some deodorant in there. He padded back to the bathroom and put his face on and did his hair. He spiked it today because it was Saturday and he didn't have to look professional. He made a thick black stripe of eyeliner across both eyes, pointing them at the ends to make cat eyes. He added his blue glitter to his lids, put some in his hair, and put his glitter lotion on. It wasn't ideal to be wearing yesterday's work clothes but he could always change when he got home. He walked back into the living room to find Alec sitting on the couch staring at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked the man, slightly horrified that he missed something.

Alec cleared his throat. "Um no… you're beautiful Magnus." He blushed and looked back at his feet. Magnus looked gorgeous. He had on more makeup than he did yesterday and his hair was styled in spikes. Alec was struck slightly dumb.

"Why thank you sweets. You look pretty handsome yourself." He said and then winked at Alec. They gathered what they needed and left the apartment. Once they were in the car Magnus put the radio on without consulting Alec. He didn't seem to mind though, because when Ed Sheeran's Lego House came through the speakers he started singing along. Magnus was once again enthralled by Alec's melodic voice. The ride to work went by too quickly for both of the men's liking. When Alec pulled in behind Magnus' mustang he put the car in park and looked over at the green eyed man.

"I'm sorry I gave you a concussion and then basically kidnapped you for the night. I did have a good time with you though Magnus." Alec said not quite wanting to let Magnus get out of the car. He just really enjoyed having him around.

"Alexander, stop apologizing. Despite the concussion I had a really good time with you too. I would very much like to spend some more time together if you'd like?"

Alec's heart sang. Magnus wanted to spend more time with him.

"I would like that. Very much" he said with a blush.

"Give me your phone" Magnus asked and held a hand out expectantly. Alec handed his phone over to the sparkly man. Magnus added his number and then texted himself so he had Alec's. He handed the phone back to his blue eyes. _Woah. HIS blue eyes? Magnus you have it bad friend._ "There now we can talk" he said while unfolding himself out of the BMW. "Thank you nurse Alec for your spectacular hospitality and bedside manner. I am forever grateful to you" he said with a slight bow. "I appreciate you taking care of me. I'll talk to you soon right?"

Alec chuckled. "No problem Magnus. We will talk soon. Text me when you get home so I know you made it ok?"

"Sure thing sweets." With that Magnus turned and strode to his car. His inner fan girl was screaming and jumping around that Alec asked him to tell him when he was home. He cared about Magnus even though they just met. Alec waited until Magnus was opening his door to honk, smile, and wave. Magnus winked at him and then Alec drove off to the grocery store in a great mood. Magnus chuckled got in his car and smiled like a fool as he pulled out of the parking lot. He couldn't help thinking about the beautiful blue eyed man as he drove to his house.


	8. Beautiful

_**AN: Hey everyone. NEW CHAPTER! sorry I haven't posted lately. I've been having crappy internet issues. I love you guys and apologize again. ENJOY!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own anything.**_

 _ **SIDE NOTE:**_ **BOLD is Magnus. _BOLD ITALICS is Alec._**

* * *

 **Hey Pretty Eyes. I am doing as you requested and letting you know that I am have arrived home safely.**

Magnus fired the text message off as soon as he pulled into his spot. He grabbed his bag from the back seat, locked up the car, and let himself into his apartment. No sooner was he in the door that he had a pint sized fur ball attached to his leg. The fur ball was meowing loudly and Magnus knew Chairman wanted his tuna. After unlatching and feeding Meow, Magnus changed out of his work clothes. As he was pulling up his lavender skinny jeans, his phone giggled to alert him of a new text. He forgot about his pants and dove onto is bed to see who texted. He flipped off the other end in a heap because he didn't button his pants and they messed up his take off. _Pathetic Magnus. You just saw the man half an hour ago and you are acting like a teenage girl. Knock it off._ He scolded himself. Despite the mental tongue lashing, he made quick work of unlocking his phone to get to the messages. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was Alec. _Alec. OMG. He answered me. OPEN IT DUMBASS!_ He internally shouted at himself.

 _ **Thank you. I'm glad you made it. Sorry I didn't answer right away I've been grocery shopping.**_

Magnus read the text twice before replying.

 **It's ok. I'm finally in some normal clothes. If the two of us will be spending time together you need to have food in the house.**

SHIT. Back track dumbass. Back track.

 **I'm sorry. I didn't mean to presume anything.**

Magnus sat staring at his phone. He was holding his breath waiting for Alec to reply. He was afraid that he was too forward with him and that it would scare him off. The giggle caused him to jump and almost throw his phone. He recovered quickly.

 _ **Haha. Yes I will need food for us. It's okay Magnus. I really do want to spend time with you. I'm sure that you look amazing in your "normal" clothes ;)**_

Magnus' breath hitched as he read the response. Alec was flirting with him! He did what any sane gay man would do. He flirted right back.

 **Why blue eyes you would be correct. I do in fact look amazing. Would you like to know what I'm wearing ;)**

… _ **um..**_

 **You're blushing aren't you Alec?**

 _ **No. I am not…**_

 **Yes you are. I can picture it.**

 _ **No. No blushing here.**_

 **It's ok. You are ADORABLE when you blush.**

… _ **Thank you.**_

 **You're doing it again.**

 _ **HAHA. Guilty ;)**_

Magnus was staring at his phone smiling like a fool. This man could not get any more adorable. He made a quick decision and texted Alec back to set his plan in motion. He just had to see blue eyes again. Monday at work was just too long to wait.

* * *

He was standing just inside his apartment when he checked his phone. Magnus jad texted him to let him know he was home safe. Alec texted him back and proceeded to put his groceries away. He was proud of himself when he managed to flirt with Magnus. But if he was honest, he couldn't really help it. After spending the night getting to know Magnus he felt like they knew each other for years, not just a day. It seemed that Magnus felt the same. Especially when he knew that Alec was blushing. Only someone who knew him could guess the exact moment his skin would pink. Alec was currently sitting hin his kitchen claiming his guilt at blushing to Magnus.

 _ **HAHA. Guilty;)**_

He went into his bedroom to change into some workout clothes. He didn't have anything to do today and decided to go for a run. When he looked at his bed he remembered how sexy Magnus looked while sleeping. He started getting hard just thinking of Magnus in his bed shirtless. _All that beautiful caramel skin. So toned._ He had just taken his pants off to change when his phone chirped. He ran around the bed in his boxers to get his phone from the nightstand. He unlocked things and smiled at the name that appeared. He had changed Magnus' contact to "Beautiful" shortly after receiving the first message. No one would see the name other than himself anyway. Plus, it's the truth. Magnus is beautiful.

 **So I want to do something to thank you for yesterday. I was thinking dinner at my house tonight. If you're not busy that is…and if you want to.**

Alec smiled. Magnus wanted to see him again. Of course he wanted to see his green eyed man again too. Magnus seemed a little unsure in that message though, he thought.

 _ **I'm not busy. You don't have to thank me Magnus. I would love to have dinner with you. What time?**_

The reply he got was instantaneous. Like Magnus was staring at his phone waiting for a reply. It made Alec smile even more.

 **Seven. I'm cooking. Prepare yourself for an explosion in your mouth.**

Alec choked. His phone chirped again.

 **Of flavor. From the FOOD!** Magnus sent back quickly.

Alec chuckled. Magnus was nervous. Good that makes both of them. Glancing at the clock Alec saw it was 4 in the afternoon. 3 hours. 3 hours until he sees his Beautiful. Time to go for a run.

Alec always ran through the park. It was his favorite place. Everyone was just enjoying the nice weather with their loved ones. Or they were exercising like he was. Either way every person did their own thing. When he runs Alec isn't a musician, son, brother, gay… he's just Alec. Yes he is all those things, but when he's running it just melts away and it's just him and nature.

"ALEC!" He heard over Disturbed, which was blaring in his ears. He popped his headphones and looked at the person keeping pace next to him. Jace.

"Hey bro. What's up?" he asked the blonde. He already knew though. Jace wanted details. Ha. Fat chance.

"Whats up? What's UP?! You take a guy home last night, a guy who couldn't sleep by the way, and you ask me what's up? Not to mention you haven't been answering your phone. So? Spill!" Jace rushed out.

Alec kept running. He was debating on just ignoring his brother. But he decided it would be better to give him some details. That way Jace could tell Izzy and it would save Alec from the Inquisitor ( our nickname for Iz) later.

"Well if you must know. We went to my place and got Chinese. Then we stayed up all night talking. By 4am, when you said he could sleep, I played for him until he drifted off. He fell asleep in my bed and I slept in my studio. I made him breakfast and then took him to get his car this morning. That's it." He was breathing a little heavy after that. He slowed his pace to a jog.

"Wait. You PLAYED for him? As in your guitar? Did you sing? Jesus Christ. You just met him. Also you have a studio?"

"Yes I played for him. Yes it was my guitar, and yes I sang for him. Magnus is really amazing. He doesn't judge me, he loves when I play. You should have seen how excited he was when I got my guitar." Shit Alec. Your smitten is showing. Reign it in there buddy.

"You like him. Like really like him." Jace stated. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Jace. I really like him. I'm not sure how I can since we just met but I do."

"Well Alec if you really like him I guess I can try and give him a chance. Just be careful. We can't watch you go through another Sebastian. Hell I'm not even sure you'd survive someone like him again…" he trailed off at the look of rage in Alec's eyes.

"Why would you bring him up?! He has nothing to do with this. Do NOT even say his name around me. Especially if you are comparing him to Magnus. Magnus is NOTHING, nothing like Sebastian. NOTHING" he screamed. Jace looked taken aback but Alec didn't care. He turned and started jogging away from his brother.

"Wait. Alec. ALEC. Wait… I'm sorry" Alec stopped but didn't turn around. Jace continued talking. "I didn't mean to compare them. I just don't want you to rush things. Okay? I'm really sorry. You are still getting better. I love you and just want you happy and healthy. That's all I meant." While he was talking Alec turned to look at him. Jace looked genuinely concerned and Alec knew he meant what he said.

"I know Jace. I have just been having a great day and I haven't thought of HIM once today. I was doing so well. When you brought him up I just got angry. Look I'm okay." He looked at his watch. "But I have to go now. I have to get ready."

"For what?" Jace asked.

"Magnus is making me a thank you dinner and I'm sweaty and gross. I need to go shower. I also need to be there by seven. Its 5:30. I gotta go."

"Okay… Just be careful. I love you brother." He said and pulled Alec into a hug.

"I love you too Jace." He said and pulled away to go get ready for his date. If it was a date? Great now he is second guessing himself again.


	9. Saturday

**AN: TWO CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! I missed you guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Lots of stuff going down. I need the encouragement to keep on trucking. help me out folks. love ya'll! happy reading.**

* * *

6:57pm. "It's 6:57pm and Alec isn't here yet. Cat, what if he doesn't show up? What if he thinks I'm too flamboyant or something? Oh Shit. What if he doesn't want me like I want him?"

"Magnus?!" Cat yelled through the phone. "He isn't even late. You told him seven. It's not seven yet. RELAX. He is going to show up. He doesn't think you're too flamboyant and he does want you the way you want him. I can tell by how you've described him. Calm down. You must really like this guy if you're freaking out this much."

"Cat. Seriously. Do I NEED to explain again. He's sweet, a little shy, musician, black hair and GORGEOUS blue eyes, he likes cats, and his blush goes straight to my dick. He's my soulmate" Magnus was admittedly being overdramatic, but he did want Alec. More than just a fling too. He spent like 16 hours with the guy and is now completely smitten. So sue him the guy is gorgeous and a nice person.

"Okay then Magnus. He sounds perfect… So you better let him in. He rang the bell two minutes ago."

"OH SHIT! Love you Cat! BYE!" he hung up and threw his phone onto the couch. He ran to the door, hit the buzzer, and started to fuss with his hair. He wore It down and straight hopping Alec would like it. Less than a minute later there was a knock on the door. HE composed himself and opened the way for Alec. When the door was fully opened he just about fell over.

Alec was standing there in a pair of tight, dark wash, skinny jeans. He had on a midnight blue button down shirt. The clothing hugged all the right places. Magnus couldn't tell yesterday with all the baggy clothes but Alec was definitely fit. He seemed to have taut, bulging muscles under those clothes. Alec started to blush and Magnus realized that he had been staring. The blush and clothes made Magnus uncomfortable in the pants region. He shouldn't have worn leather.

"Ah. Sorry. Come in Alec. You look beautiful" he said blushing even more. If he didn't stop that blush Magnus was going to need to cut himself out of these pants. DAMN LEATHER!

"Um… These are for you" Alec held out his hand and gave Magnus a bouquet of of orchids. They were a breathtaking blue color. Almost the exact color of Alec's eyes.

"Oh Alec! I love them' he said and hugged Alec before either could blink. Alec chuckled and wrapped his arms securely around Magnus.

"I'm glad. I saw then and thought of you" Alec said into Magnus' long straight hair.

Magnus was brain dead, literally struck stupid by the scent of the man currently holding him. He smelled of sandalwood, clean linen, and something musky, and entirely Alec. It was intoxicating. He didn't want to let him go. The timer went off and Magnus rushed to the kitchen to pull the garlic bread out of the oven.

Alec stood in the doorway of Magnus' apartment, frozen. He was in awe. Not only of the beautiful apartment that he was standing in, but the apartments owner. When Magnus opened the door Alec thought he might faint. Magnus was wearing deep red leather pants. They were so tight Alec didn't need to imagine much. His own jeans tightened uncomfortably at the sight of Magnus' bulge. He was wearing a deep red, perfectly tailored, vest and he was barefoot. He had just rushed out of the room at the sound of a timer and Alec got a view of his delectable ass. He groaned. This is going to be a long night he thought.

He walked into the kitchen and groaned again. Magnus was bent over, ass perfect for viewing, taking what looked like garlic bread out of the oven. At Alec's groan Magnus turned around and winked. Alec blushed crimson and glanced away. Despite the fact that it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"It…um… smells amazing in here Magnus" _Not as amazing as you_ he added to himself. "What did you make?"

"Oh. I made chicken parm, with a Cesar salad and garlic bread. I also made my famous chocolate pie." He answered while opening the fridge and removing a bottle of wine. Alec winced. He couldn't help it. Ever since Sebastian he didn't drink. He didn't like when others did either. In his mind drinking meant pain. More pain then can be inflicted while sober. He hoped Magnus didn't see the wince. He could be ok with a glass of wine with dinner. Really he could. He hoped. Magnus however, noticed the flinch and looked thoughtful.

"Alec. Can I Ask you something?" he said. _Shit._ Alec though. He's going to need to tell Magnus the truth sooner or later if he wants to have a relationship with him. Alec didn't want to ruin a perfectly good evening with his terribly sad story though. He did the only thing he could.

"Sure Magnus" he answered. Might as well get it out of the way.

"Was it a boyfriend? Did a boyfriend do something to you? To get this reaction to wine and the reaction at your apartment?" he asked seriously.

Alec nodded. He couldn't speak right this second. Magnus had guessed.

"You don't have to tell me. Not now anyway. I want you to be able to trust me. Okay? But can you promise me that if I do anything to make you uncomfortable, or upset, that you will tell me? I don't want to make you feel that way. Please?" he pleaded earnestly. Alec could tell that Magnus was being sincere and really didn't want to upset him.

Alec walked up to Magnus and took both of the taller man's hands in his. "I promise that I will tell you if I'm upset or scared. I am also going to promise to tell you everything. I know you didn't ask for that . That's why I'm going to tell you. You aren't pushing me. But can we wait to dig into that until after our evening? It's upsetting and I want to have a good time." He pushed out. He will tell Magnus everything. But he wanted at least one night of being normal. He wanted one night where he could believe someone wanted him. That someone thought he was worthy.

"Whenever you want to talk I'm all ears." Magnus said as he leaned in and kissed Alec's cheek. "Now… let's eat. I'm starving."

Alec chuckled at Magnus's eagerness for food. Alec was starving and couldn't wait to try what Magnus made for him. They sat at the table and Magnus got out grape juice instead of wine. Alec gave him a small smile as he poured two glasses of juice. Magnus was smiling and happy but inside he was seething. What type of person could hurt Alec? Especially, a boyfriend. Magnus didn't know details but he could guess. Nothing his mind was cooking up was very healthy. Poor Alec.

Alec took a bite of chicken and moaned. The sound made Magnus' dick twitch. He wanted to make Alec make that noise. Technically, he did. He made the chicken, but Magnus didn't want Alec's moan to be over the chicken. He's pulled out of his head when Alec speaks.

"Magnus. This is amazing. You are a wonderful cook. This is the best chicken parm I've ever eaten. I think I have a new favorite food."

"Thank you Alec. I'm glad you like it. My mom used to make it all the time before she passed. It is also my favorite." He said wistfully.

"Magnus. I'm sorry about your Mom. How long ago did she pass? If you don't mind my asking?"

"3 years ago next week. She had cervical cancer. I miss her, but she is in a better place now." He said.

"My mom died last year. I know it is never easy losing a parent. I'm sorry Magnus."

"I'm sorry for you too Alec. How did she pass?"

"She was crossing the street with my younger brother Max. They were coming home from the comic book store. They were hit in the crosswalk. Neither of them survived."

"I'm so sorry. You're mother and baby brother. Alec that is terrible. I wish I had better words." Magnus said sadly. His eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Magnus I'm ok. It's not your fault they passed. I'm just happy knowing that they are together. Max needed mom with him. I'm really okay."

"Okay. So... did you hear the new Lucas Graham song? It is in favorite song territory for me." And with that Magnus set them off for conversation about music for the rest of dinner.

Alec's sounds of approval were making Magnus happy. Not just in the pants, but he was glad that he could satisfy Alec by cooking for him. It made him want to cook for Alec more often. When they were finished their dinner Magnus cleared the plates and put them in the sink. He'd wash them later. Now he wanted to spend time with Alec. He walked into the living room and sat down on his soft gray couch next to Alec. He sat close enough to accidentally bump him, but not close enough for it to be weird.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Magnus asked. Even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Of course! Did you not hear my foodgasms?" Alec said.

"Foodgasms?" Magnus asked.

"OH MY GOD YES! The noises I was making. They were like mini orgasms caused by food. Foodgasms. So good." He said and then promptly turned the color of a tomato. "No one has ever cooked for me before."

"Seriously?" Magnus asked. " Not even your parents?"

"No. My parents were always on business so I cooked. And when they were home they used a personal chef. I practically raised my siblings. My parents are wealthy so they travel a lot. When I moved in with Seb it was always me that cooked. It was like my…chore…to cook for Seb…Sebastian and me." He finished quietly and unsure of himself once more.

"Chore?" Magnus asked incredulously. He couldn't help it.

Alec cleared his throat. "Yeah. Sebastian was…demanding. HE worked and I stayed home and kept the apartment in order. I always had dinner made when he came home. Even when I was sick. He would get angry if things weren't done right…" he stopped talking and looked sadly at Magnus.

"Is Sebastian the one?" He didn't need to elaborate. Alec already knew what he was asking.

"Yeah" he breathed out.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Magnus asked hesitantly.

"Now is as good a time as any I suppose." Alec answered. Magnus sat quietly while Alec gathered his thoughts. He didn't want to push him. When Alec was ready he spoke.

" I met Seb when I was 24. He was 29 at the time. At first everything was great. We would go on dates, hang out with my family and just enjoy each other's company. After a year we moved in together. I was just finishing school and didn't have a job. So I did everything at home. I wanted to at first you know?" Magnus nodded that he did know. " I wanted to make my man happy. And I did. Well at least I thought I did. One time he left for work and Izzy called me. She wanted to go to lunch and the mall. So we did. She's my sister. Anyway, we were at the mall getting lunch and Seb called me." He paused. He looked almost scared by what he was going to tell Magnus.

"He had gone home on lunch and I wasn't there. Sometimes he'd come home to get some loving to hold him over while he was away from me. It was awesome at first it made me feel loved. Until that one day. When he called he asked where I was. He was so mad. I told him I was with Izzy and he didn't believe me. He said I was cheating on him. He told me I didn't love him. It wasn't true. He was my world. I found out later that he cheated on me with a woman the whole time we were together. Anyway, when I got home he was there waiting for me. He didn't go back to work." Alec shivered and Magnus got closer and wrapped his arms around Alec.

"As soon as I walked in the door he grabbed me by the hair and started screaming. I don't even remember what he was yelling. It was all the same though. How I'm a whore because I cheated on him. How I'm worthless. Good for nothing. Slut. Stuff like that. He threw me up against the wall and started to hit me. I begged him to stop but he just hit me harder and screamed louder. He stripped all of my clothes off and forced me to my knees." He sniffed at this and it took everything in Magnus not to go find this asshole and kill him. Instead he just held Alec tighter and ran his hands gently through the rumpled black mop.

"You can guess what he made me do". Magnus nodded. "He didn't stop there though. He… he… forced me to have sex with him. I tried to get away, to get him to stop. But he was bigger than me. When he was done I was disgusting. I was covered in blood and other things" his voice broke at this. Magnus held tighter. "He told me he was leaving the house and that everything better be right when he got back. Right before he left he told me he would kill me if I told anyone, if I tried to get help. My siblings needed me. Mom and dad were still traveling and they started leaving Max with us again. I couldn't die. What would happen to them?" Magnus was pacing. He couldn't help it anymore. He could not sit still.

"How long were you with him?"

"2 years. I finally got away from him, the night of Izzy's 23rd birthday. "

"What happened then?"

Alec told Magnus the events of that night. Everything that happened, he told Magnus how Jace and Izzy saved him.

"He was making me "show who I belonged to" when Izzy and Jace showed up. He ignored the doorbell and made me keep pleasuring him. He had finally finished with my body and started my beating for looking at someone else. He wasn't holding back this time. He was finally going to kill me. Jace and Izzy didn't need me anymore. They could take care of Max. I was ready to die. If fact I was happy about it. Before Jace broke down the door he had managed to carve "SEB" into my stomach and break my arm." As soon as Alec said that Magnus started to cry. He couldn't hold it in. He wasn't crying in pity. He was crying because he was pissed off at a man that he hoped he never met. He would kill him.

"Jace ran right up to me. He tried to hold me but I wouldn't let him. I was covered in blood and Sebastian's filth. I hated myself. I was disgusting. He grabbed a blanket off the couch and covered me. Then he held me until the police came. Izzy was beating the shit out of Sebastian. She ended up almost ripping his balls off with her bare hands." At this Magnus laughed. He would have to befriend this mysterious Isabelle. "I've never seen her so angry. The cops didn't even allow him to try to press charges against Izzy for causing the damage she did. She broke his jaw, wrist, every finger, and almost castrated him. I haven't seen him since he was convicted of his crimes against me."

"Do you have scars?" Magnus asked quietly.

"Yes… I still have…" he cleared his throat. "I still have SEB on my stomach. And I also have a scar from where they put my bone back through my skin. Emotional scars are much different. I have severe anxiety and some things trigger me to be back there. Back with him and him hurting me. I… um also … had to be on suicide watch for a while. But I've been doing better. Jace and Izzy keep an eye on my music has helped a lot. He… ah… he never let me play my guitar or sing. I had to leave it at work or with my siblings. I wasn't even allowed to have it in the house. But I'm getting better."

" Why did you tell me all of this? You barely know me. Not that I'm complaining or regret that you did. I'm glad you did. But why me?" Magnus asked.

"You didn't push me. You were kind to me. You still haven't called me a freak or anything like that. I also really like you. I wanted to ask you a question if you don't mind. Would you… um… would you like to go out with me on a date sometime?"

Magnus looked at Alec with a surprised expression.

* * *

 **R &R friends. the more reviews the faster I end your suspense! Also, thoughts on DBAG OF THE CENTURY Sebby?**


	10. Sufficient?

**AN: Hey everyone! New chapter for you! I'm gonna give out a warning here. This chapter is a little... ah ... lemony. ;) that's all you are getting from me though. I would really appreciate some reviews. thank you to the person who reviewed last chapter. Keep 'em coming and i'll keep the chapters coming quicker. I love you all of my followers. Those of you who are reading for the first time.. welcome aboard! ENJOY this chapter. Although I have a feeling you will ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the boys. I just enjoy letting them have some fun.**

* * *

After Alec's confession Magnus just stared at him. He couldn't believe that this beautiful man had been through so much torment. Magnus made a vow to himself and Alec in that moment, he would never allow anyone or anything to harm him like that again. He was so gentle and caring, even after the hell he was put through by someone who should love him. He was thinking about ways he would injure "Sebastian", if he ever was unfortunate enough to run into him, when Alec began to get up from the couch. He was letting his grip on Magnus loosen as he spoke.

"I knew you would think I was a freak. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll let myself out and call Jocie to tell her I quit. You'll never have to see me again. "

Magnus was floored. What the hell was Alec saying?

"What? Why? Alec wait…wait!" he spluttered out while scrambling to get to the, now crying, blue eyed man.

"I said I'll leave you alone. Thank you for the wonderful two days. I was able to forget about how worthless I am for a little while. I'll be out of your hair now… Thanks again" he said while opening the door.

* * *

Magnus made a quick decision as he watched Alec turn to leave. He ran to the door grabbed Alec by the hand, kicking the door shut, and practically dragged him back to the sofa. Sitting, a stunned Alec, down he knelt in front of him and cupped his, gorgeous, damp face, in his hands. He tilted Alec's face but Alec's eyes never met his. Magnus sighed.

"Alec, Look at me" he practically begged. Blue eyes finally met green. They were glistening with tears.

"I do NOT think you are worthless. I think you are brave, caring, adorable, and strong. Do NOT put yourself down because of that worthless asshole. He is the worthless one, he is nothing. You are perfect, one of a kind, and just… you. Please don't let him do this to you. You are free from him." Magnus paused before asking "Why did you try to leave? Why would you quit your job? Have I done something to upset you? You promised you would tell me. Please let me in."

Alec looked into Magnus' perfect eyes as he mulled over his words. How can Magnus say all those things? Was he trying to trick him? He couldn't be. He was so genuine and nice.

"I…" he started and his voice broke. He started again. "whenever anyone finds out they look at me differently. They pity me and they only talk to me because they feel bad. Even my old friends don't talk to me anymore. Why are you letting me sit here? I'm not clean. I'm…used." At that his voice broke again. He looked away from Magnus. He couldn't see the pity. He didn't want it. He just wanted someone to see him. Not what happened. Magnus said he was "brave" and "strong" but he didn't feel that way. He felt broken. That's why he had the anxiety attacks. He had to spend 72 hours at a facility a few months back when Jace had seen marks on his wrist from a failed suicide attempt. That's not strong. Magnus forced his face up again. He still hadn't removed his hands.

"Your old friends are fools. Anyone with a brain would see that you are amazing. I'm "letting" you sit here because I ENJOY your company. I like you Alec. I do not see someone "unclean" or "used". I see a fighter. You made it out of a shit situation and you are able to live. That is strength."

Alec was floored. Magnus' eyes didn't hold pity, they held honesty. Staring into Magnus' eyes like he was, he could believe the things he was saying. Hell he WANTED to believe him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Absolutely" Magnus replied, still holding Alec's face. The tears had stopped and his cheeks were soft from where they had fallen.

"You…you… like me?" Alec asked shyly. He felt his cheeks warm and knew he was the color of a tomato.

Magnus didn't answer Alec's question. Instead he leaned his face into Alec's and gently pressed their lips together. Alec gasped but didn't pull away. Magnus took that as a good sign and leaned forward more to deepen the kiss. Alec's lips were salty from his tears and soft as silk. They were perfect. Alec's hands moved to Magnus' neck and then one moved to the hair at the base of his neck. He was holding Magnus to him and Magnus wasn't about to complain. Magnus gasped when he felt Alec's tongue press against his lips, asking for entrance. He complied willingly. They both moaned as their tongues battled for dominance. Alec won. He had pulled Magnus up onto his lap at some point during their kiss. Again, Magnus was not complaining.

They made out with Magnus straddling Alec, until they were both panting and breathless. Magnus broke the silence.

"Did that answer your question?" he asked.

"Yes. That was a sufficient answer" Alec replied blushing.

"Sufficient?!" Magnus questioned, feigning hurt. "I'll show you sufficient" he said and pulled Alec's face down to him. Alec gasped as Magnus switched positions. Alec ended up sprawled on top of Magnus on the couch. Alec thrust his hands into Magnus' hair, while Magnus ran his hands over Alec's sculpted back. He started at his neck and moved downward, then back up to his neck again with a slow yet feverish pace. Both men were sporting painful erections by this point. Alec took a chance and thrust his hips down into Magnus. Both men groaned as denim met leather and their erections touched. Magnus thrust his hips back up into Alec's causing another groan to escape their lips. Alec broke the kiss when oxygen was needed, and attacked Magnus' neck. He licked, sucked, and nipped his way to the green eyed man's Adam's apple, causing Magnus to jerk his hips up and release a growl. Alec enjoyed this response and he did the same thing on the other side of Magnus' neck. That earned him another growl and he ground his hips into Magnus. Hard.

"Alec…"Magnus breathed into his ear at the touch of their dicks. He trailed his hands, down Alec's sides, squeezing as he reached his hips. Alec moaned out his name and pulled his hair a little harder. That caused Magnus to grab onto his hips and hold him in place as he jacked his dick against Alec's harder.

"Fuck Magnus" Alec moaned. Magnus attached their lips again and continued squeezing the perfect ass in his hands.

"Alec… fuck your ass is perfect" he breathed against his lips.

Alec leaned in and nipped the sensitive spot right behind his ear before whispering "squeeze harder Mags".

"Fuuuuck you're sexy" he said before complying with Alec's whispered demand.

Seriously you could bounce a quarter off of Alec's ass. The new name that Alec had called him made him impossibly harder. Alec trailed his hands down Magnus' front and then slipped his hand under the hem of his shirt. They bucked into each other at the contact of skin.

"Jesus."

"Fuck." Were their pleasured cries. Wherever Alec moved his hand Magnus' muscles jumped. For as thin as he was he had wash board abs. Alec lingered on Magnus' abs for a little before moving his hand upward. They had picked up pace and were bucking and grinding wildly to get the desired friction. Alec was dangerously close to exploding, and he guessed, based on the noises Magnus was making, that he was close too. Magnus sucked on Alec's tongue like he was pretending it was his cock and Alec couldn't help it. He pinched Magnus' nipple and said "I'm going to come Mags." Magnus moved his hips faster and sucked on his tongue, harder this time. Alec simultaneously pulled his hair and his nipple, and they both exploded into their pants. Both men were sweaty and breathless as they just held each other.

"That was… wow Mags." Alec said a short while later.

"That it was Sweets."

"We… ah…should get cleaned up" Alec said while blushing furiously.

"Yeah we should. Come on" Magnus said, grabbing Alec's hand and dragging him to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. He situated Alec in the bathroom and ran back to his room.

"You can shower and I'll give you a pair of pants." He called while rooting for some sweats. He found a pair that were too short and went back to the bathroom with the pants and towel in hand.

"Here . I found…" he trailed off. Alec was standing in his bathroom in nothing but his boxer briefs. His creamy white skin stretched smoothly over rock hard muscle. His black briefs left little to the imagination. Magnus was openly staring. He knew it, he just couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't look away. Not that he wanted to.

"See something you like?" Alec asked with a wink. _That little minx_ Magnus thought.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do." He licked his lips. "I found pants for you. They are too short on my so they should fit you. Although, I am thinking very fondly of not giving them to you, I would so enjoy seeing you walk around my place like that" he trailed off and then reluctantly handed the pants to Alec.

"Thank you Mags." Alec said grabbing the pants and towel. He turned around so his back was to Magnus and decided to tease him a little. He placed the clothing on the closed toilet lid and then grabbed the waistband of his underwear. His face was burning red but Magnus didn't know that. He started to slowly bend over and take down his underwear. Just as he got them down on his ass the tiniest bit he heard a groan and then Magnus started talking.

"No problem Sweets. Now get that perfect ass into the shower before I attach myself to it." Magnus turned quickly and walked out of the room. Before he closed the door he heard a throaty chuckle and then the shower turn on. This night could not have been more perfect. Well it could have led to sex but he wasn't in a hurry. What happened was still perfect and the fact that it was with Alec made it purely blissful. He walked to the hall bathroom to clean himself up and get changed. He was smiling the whole time.

* * *

 **AN: Did we enjoy? A song that I love that I'm sharing with everyone is Gravity by Sara Bariellis. Listen and enjoy that as well. Until next time.**


	11. Naughty Boy?

**AN** : **Hey everyone! loving all the follows that have been happening. Here is a new chapter. I think you will all be pleased. I loved writing it and I hope you love reading it. I have another chapter that I'm hoping to put up tomorrow. If this one gets good feedback it will definitely be up tomorrow. As always please review, favorite, and follow. The boys need love! Thank you to everyone who followed after the last chapter! All of my readers rock! Love ya'll.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly the boys are not mine. I just enjoy playing with them.**

* * *

Saturday night drew to a close with both men standing at the door trading kisses. They finally managed to detach themselves from one another and Alec returned home. He had a giant smile on his face. Magnus straightened up the apartment and then readied himself for bed. He was wearing the same smile on his face. Both men were on cloud 9 after the evening they just spent together. Alec couldn't believe that Magnus still wanted him after the "Sebastian" conversation. He was happy that he did, but still a little self-conscious. As he was nearing his apartment his phone started to ring. He answered without looking at who was calling. Big mistake.

"Hello?"

"ALEC!" He groaned. It was Isabelle. This can't be good. The information he told Jace only held her off for so long.

"Hey Iz. How's it going?" he replied , with what he hoped was a nonchalant tone.

"Well Alexander" she put emphasis on his name. Shit. _She means business_ he thought. "Imagine my surprise when JACE" again emphasizing the name. "told me you spent all of Friday night with that sexy piece of man, after you knocked him out, nursing him back to health at YOUR place. Then I find out that you went to his house for a date tonight. It is now two in the morning and you still aren't home. What the hell Alec?"

"What's your point Isabelle?" he snapped, getting angry from her accusatory tone. He didn't do anything wrong. He was a grown man and could go out with who he wanted, when he wanted. He could also return home whenever the fuck he wanted. Now.

"Don't snap at me Alexander! My point is that one, I heard about this from Jace not you, two, I want details, and most importantly, I worry about you" she finished in a concerned tone.

That took the anger right out of him. Of course she worried. He hadn't been out with anyone in almost a year, since Sebastian. He certainly wasn't inviting anyone to his home. How could he when he wasn't even going on dates?

"Iz… I'm sorry. I just pulled up. I'll see you in a minute and we will talk okay?" he said into the phone. He knew she was there because he could see her car. Plus, she had known he wasn't home. Shit. He wasn't wearing his own clothes. How was he supposed to explain that?

"See you in a few then" Isabelle said and then hung up.

He made it into the apartment and was instantly attacked with an Isabelle sized bear hug. As soon as she let him go she started asking questions. After assuring her that he was ok, he went over the events of the last two days. He left out the part about him and Mags humping like horny teenagers on the couch. That was private. He did tell her that they made out though. He told her that Magnus knew about Seb and she was stunned. To say the least.

"You told him?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah I did" he said. "I kind of had to." Isabelle's eyes went wide as soon as the words left his mouth. He wondered why, until he realized he "had to" do a lot of things when he was with Seb. He quickly calmed her.

"NO! Iz, he didn't make me tell him." She visibly relaxed a little. Alec continued.

"When Magnus was here he saw the picture." She knew which picture. She had been telling him to get rid of it for a while now. "When I came in from getting our bags out of the car he was looking at it. I.. I had a flashback." Isabelle nodded. She knew about his flashbacks. "Well he asked me about it and I told him I didn't like to talk about it. Mags dropped it right away" he took a breath. Isabelle felt the need to voice her concerns.

"If he dropped it why did you 'have' to tell him?"

"Iz, for the last time it wasn't like that" he snapped again. He didn't like that she kept judging Magnus by what Sebastian would have done. She looked appropriately chastised and he continued. "Tonight I told him how much I enjoyed the food he cooked for me. I also told him that no one ever cooked for me before. He asked why and I told him with Seb it was my chore. I let it slip that he was… demanding. He guessed from my freak out the night before that something happened. He asked me if it was Sebastian, that hurt me. I told him he was and he asked if I wanted to talk. So I told him."

Isabelle just sat there quiet for a moment. She then asked "How did he react?"

"He was angry. I could see it in his eyes. He tried to hide it but I could still tell. He wasn't angry at me though" he finished.

"Of course he wasn't. a rock could have figured out you were treated like shit." Isabelle replied.

"He was quiet for a while and I got scared that he was thinking less of me. So I tried to leave."

"You were afraid he was judging you." She stated more than asked.

Alec nodded and then continued. "I tried to leave but he sat me down on the couch, him kneeling on the floor in front of me, and told me that I wasn't anything that I thought I was because of Seb. He told me Sebastian was the worthless one, not me. He told me I was strong and brave. Then Mags told me he liked me, and me being me, I questioned it. That's when he kissed me." Alec chuckled. "I believe he likes me now" he finished. Izzy threw herself at him. She must be happy, Alec thought.

"Oh Brother! I'm so happy for you! I'm glad that you get the chance to see that once someone finds out that they don't think differently about you. But…" she paused and looked at him a little concerned. "Do you like Magnus?" she asked.

"Of course! He's gorgeous, funny, smart, the kindest person you will ever meet. Oh, and he loves music. I played for him and he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He also has a cat. What's not to like?"

Izzy squealed again and they dissolved into a fit of giggling and gushing over Magnus. They fell asleep on Alec's bed cuddling like so many times before. Alec was comfortable with the love from his sister, and he would never begrudge cuddling with her. The rest of the weekend passed quickly.

* * *

Sunday was spent with Alec and Magnus texting back and forth. They had flirted through text all day. Alec was at his house writing music after he went to Taki's with his siblings, and Magnus was out with Cammie.

Magnus was getting ready to go to bed when his phone went off. He thought about ignoring it, he thought it was Cam, gushing more about Alec's adorableness. As soon as he thought of Alec though, he reached for his phone. It was his Blue Eyes.

He eventually opened the picture. There on a bed Magnus instantly recognized, lay Alec. He was shirtless. He was snuggling with Church (lucky cat), and had a sleepy smile on his face. He looked fucking adorable. It said _**I miss you Mags. Guess I'll just have to cuddle with this green eyed man instead ;)**_ Magnus couldn't contain the face splitting grin that he was sporting. He quickly took his own picture and sent it to Alec.

Alec was waiting for Magnus to reply. He felt a little bold when he sent that picture. He really did wish he could be holding Magnus though. As soon as he took the picture Church took off. Alec snuggled into, what he thougth of as Magnus' side of the bed. It smelled amazing from when he slept here on Friday. Alec buried his nose into the Magnus scented pillow. The scent of Magnus made his dick twitch. The smell made him thing of Mags under him on the couch. His phone went off and he jumped. He opened the message and his dick twitched again. There lay Magnus in nothing but a pair of very familiar boxer briefs. _He's wearing my underwear. Shit I totally forgot them last night_ Alec thought. He could tell that Magnus was hard. There was a very substantial tent in the front of the tight shorts. He had a sly smirk on his face with no makeup. Magnus knew that Alec liked to see his face bare. When he read the message he reached down and palmed his own steadily growing erection. **Naughty Alec. You shouldn't tease me. I miss you too. Guess I'll just have to settle for something you forgot ;)** Fuck. Now how was he supposed to respond to that?

He settled on just a text. _**Mags you look so sexy in my underwear.**_

He started stroking himself as he viewed the image of Magnus in his underwear. He wasn't stroking for long when he got a text that took away his picture.

 **Now, now Blue Eyes. You started this. Where's my picture naughty boy?**

Every message Magnus sent was making Alec that much harder. He decided to send Magnus a picture of him laying on his back with his left hand on his abs, pinky and ring finger tucked under the waistband of his briefs. _**Better Beautiful?**_ He replied. Magnus replied instantly. **Mmmmm… much better baby. You should move your hand down further.** The picture attached was Magnus abs and Alec's briefs slung dangerously low on Magnus' hips. Alec could see the dusting of dark hair and Magnus' deep V. Alec obliged. He stuck his hand into his underwear and palmed himself. He sent his picture. Along with a message. _**Mmm. Mags you look so good…I…want to see you.**_ He didn't understand when his confidence decided to kick in but he was certainly enjoying it. He used to love doing stuff like this. He was blaming his newly returned confidence on having mush for brains at the sight of Magnus in his boxer briefs.

Magnus couldn't believe that he had enticed this beautiful creature into sending him dirty pictures. He wasn't going to question it though. He was rather enjoying himself. The only thing better than this, at this point, would be if Alec were here with him. He quickly decided to tease Alec a little more. He removed the boxers and dangled them from his finger. **I'll show you mine if you show me yours ;)** He didn't expect a quick reply, so he settled himself in and started to stroke himself. He was really getting into it, just thinking about Alec's tight ass when he received a new message. He opened it with the unoccupied hand and his jaw dropped. Alec was butt ass naked. The only thing covering what Magnus was dying to see was his large hand. _**I asked you first Beautiful.**_ Magnus groaned. He just wanted to touch Alec and have Alec touch him. Alec was absolutely stunning.

Magnus took a picture of what was going on at his dick. He was of course stroking himself but the picture would show him simply holding his dick. **Here's yours. But I can wait to see mine if it makes you feel more comfortable.** He hoped that Alec caught his meaning. Magnus wanted Alec to be his. Completely. He didn't just want a fling. Magnus wanted to date him. Long term. He wanted to show Alec how he should be treated. Magnus, in his own head, already belonged to Alec. He didn't want to even think of another man. He just hoped Alec felt the same. He received a message and his heart plummeted. It was just a text, no picture. He thought that he pushed Alec too far. He opened the message with butterflies going wild in his stomach. _**Wow. Mags, you are magnificent. Do you really want to be mine? I am yours, if you want me.**_ Magnus almost jumped up and did a happy dance. Almost. **I am yours. Please be mine Alec?**

The next message he received was the one he had been hoping for. Alec was palming himself and he should be proud. He was glorious. His dick barely fit in his own hand. Magnus groaned at the thought. Alec had big hands. His mouth started watering and he sent a reply to Alec.

 **Baby you are perfect. I'm not going to be able to think with that image in my head now. Wow.**

Magnus continued his attentions to his dick, whole heartedly wishing it was Alec and not his own hand. Despite that, he managed to get himself to the point of near explosion. His phone started ringing. He answered with a groan.

"Alec… Baby… I'm going to come".

"Me too Mags…. Come Magnus. Come for me."

They exploded at the same time with shouts of each other's names. They were panting and making soft sounds into the phone. Magnus recovered first.

"Holy hell Alec. That was fucking sexy as hell".

"Mmmm… yes it was Mags. You are so beautiful." He replied.

"Alec you are too sweet. Baby I can't wait to see you tomorrow. How am I going to concentrate at work with you right across from me all day?" he whined.

"I don't know Beautiful. I was thinking the same thing. Would you… Ah. Would you like to go to dinner with me after work tomorrow? You don't have to…"

He was cut off by Magnus' answer.

"YES! I would LOVE to go to dinner with you. I'll bring a change of clothes so I can look hot. I can't wait to show you off in public!"

Alec chuckled. "Magnus you always look hot. Almost too hot, I can't think straight when I see you."

"Baby if you were thinking STRAIGHT around me we would have a problem" Magnus joked.

Alec barked a laugh. Magnus loved the sound.

"No worries Mags. There is nothing STRAIGHT about my thoughts involving you" he yawned "My thoughts have gotten increasingly naughty since last night" he said into the phone.

"Well I'm certainly not to blame for that. You are a naughty boy" Magnus crooned.

"Mags!" Alec complained.

"Sorry baby, you can't deny the truth. Judging by your yawn a second ago we have tired you out. Why don't you go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning, okay? I don't want your boss to get angry when you fall asleep at your desk." Magnus teased.

Alec chuckled. "No we wouldn't want that. He is kind of a hard ass. I don't want to be punished" he finished seductively.

Magnus growled into the phone. "Naughty boy. Don't tease me Alec. I will just have to show you how hard my ASS can be."

Alec shivered at the dirty promise of those words. "Goodnight Mags. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You bet your sweet ass you will honey. Goodnight Baby. Sweet dreams." Magnus said.

"Only of you" Alec responded and then hung up.

"That man is going to be the death of me, Meow" Mags said to the cat sleeping on the pillow next to him. When he didn't get a response he harummphed and got up to get the stickiness off of him. He was briefly reminded of the events of the evening. He smiled and curled up under his blankets, drifting off to sleep and naughty dreams of his naughty boy.

 **Review and Follow friends!**


	12. I'm Gonna Kiss Him

**AN: I'm going to keep this short because this is a LOOONG chapter. Thank you to everyone who has started following and my existing followers! You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to get up due to my rather ridiculous writing process. ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: No one belongs to me. damn.**

* * *

Alec woke up and readied himself for work. He had a smile the entire time. He was going to see his man today. He was so excited to take Magnus out to dinner. Thinking about Magnus he just had to say good morning. So he sent him a text.

 _ **Good Morning, Beautiful.**_

Magnus answered a few seconds later.

 **Good Morning, Baby.**

Alec's heart jumped. He loved that Mags called him baby. It made him feel special, and cared for. He finished getting dressed and made sure to pack a bag with 'date clothes'. He picked what he was sure Magnus would approve of. They were clothes he wore 'pre- Sebastian', when he felt good about himself. He missed his old self and seriously hoped to be back to that, well as close as he could be, as soon as possible. It felt good to not question every movement he made around other people. Alec knew he wasn't completely better, he knew that he still had ways to go, but he was making small progress. He hated how unsure of himself he got. This isn't what he used to be like. He used to be full of life and fun. Him and Jace used to go out and do the party thing. Alec wasn't anywhere near Jace's party status but he enjoyed having fun and the occasional fling. Alec wasn't an angel but he sure wasn't in league with his man where of a brother. He didn't judge Jace though; he just wasn't a relationship kind of guy. Until recently anyway, as far as Alec knew, Jace hasn't been with anyone since he met Clary. They weren't even dating and she had Jace tied up in a knot. It was actually quite amusing. Alec checked himself in the mirror over his sink. He looked… presentable. He was dressed in his Idris work shirt, with a pair of standard black skinny jeans. They were tight, hugging him in all the right places, Magnus would like them. He decided to wear his shiny Doc Martins instead of his usual converse. His longish hair was tied back in a bun, and he added his small silver gauges to his ears. He was certainly starting to look more like himself. He put on his black leather cuff and silver chain bracelet, Izzy bought them years ago for his birthday. He didn't wear them when he was with Seb because he never knew when he was going to be a bloody mess. His things always got broken when he was with Sebastian. He felt good as he fed Church, grabbed his baby (guitar), and locked up. His ride to work was filled with singing and strumming his fingers on the steering wheel and dash. He pulled into the parking lot at work with a happy smile on his face.

Magnus was over excited to get to work today. He dressed quickly in his standard work outfit. He put a little more effort into his makeup and hair because he was going on his date tonight. He had his hair down straight instead of spiked because he didn't wear it that way at work. One day he would have to spike it for Alec, he would like it. He added blue glitter, it would match his shirt, and Alec's eyes, perfectly. He deemed himself fabulous and called Cammie.

"Hey Magnus" she answered.

"Hey Cam. Can you give me a lift to work today?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions. No such luck.

"Sure thing. Why?" she asked.

"Um… I have a date with tall, dark, and perfect after work. I don't want to leave my girl in the parking lot. Alec will drop me at home" _and hopefully come in for a little_ he added to himself.

"Uh huh. Sure. He'll just drop you off" she said, knowing Magnus all too well.

"It's not like that Camille" he said. He knew calling her 'Camille' would convey that he was serious.

"Jeez Maggie, untwist your panties. Okay. I'm here. Get your perky behind down here so we aren't late."

He locked up the apartment after feeding the Chairman and got in Camille's blood red, convertible, Corvette. Daddy bought it for her. After all, she is just a receptionist. They sped off to work, joking and and laughing the whole way. They pulled in the parking lot and went their separate ways. Camille went in through the front, and Magnus walked around back to find Alec.

Alec was just getting out of his car when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his body. He stiffened a litte but then relaxed as he inhaled the scent of Magnus. He leaned back into Magnus' chest and held the arms that held him.

"Hey Beautiful" he said without turning.

"Hi Baby" Magnus said before placing a kiss to Alec's neck. "You look and smell wonderful Alec."

Alec turned and wrapped his arms around his man. He put his nose into the crook of Magnus' neck and inhaled. "Some to you Mags. You smell amazing."

"Baby as much as I enjoy this we really should go into work. I'm finding it very difficult not jumping you right here." He emphasized his point by pressing his hips against Alec. Alec groaned and they captured Magnus face with his hands. He looked into the green eyes he adored and pressed their lips together. It was a quick kiss and Alec pulled away first. They really did need to get to work.

"Mmm… baby. Come on. Let's get in there before we have an even harder time letting go of eachother" Magnus said and kissed Alec on the nose.

"Okay Mags. Just let me grab my guitar and bag." Alec leaned into the car and got his things. As he was straightening up he felt Magnus swat him on the ass.

"Mags!" he scolded.

"What? You can't just point that thing at me and then expect me to be able to control my hands. It's just not right Alec." he replied innocently.

Alec just laughed and shook his head. They entered the building, clocked in, and started their day. Alec went to his desk and looked over the days activity schedule. He was due to sing at the social at 2. He smiled. Magnus would enjoy that. He looked at his 10:00 and blanched. Magnus and Isabelle were doing Manicures in the social hall, and Alec was stuck in the courtyard. He can't let them be alone together. Izzy's nickname wasn't the Inquisitor for no reason. Poor Magnus. He just hoped that Izzy could reign it in at least while they were at work. Unfortunately, he knew his sister way better than that.

"Hey Magnus" he said. Magnus looked up from his computer screen.

"Yes Alec?"

"Um… you are doing manicures at 10 with my sister Isabelle." He said.

"Yup. I just love doing nails. The old gals smile so bug after getting all prettied up." Magnus was a little confused at the concerned look on Alec's face. It was just doing nails, and then he realized who he was doing nails with. "Don't worry Alec. I won't tell her anything. I promise" he said. "Mags I'm not worried about you telling her anything. It's not like there is anything left to tell her that I haven't already. I'm worried because her nickname isn't the 'Inquisitor' for nothing. She can be rather ruthless. Especially after… well you know." Alec finished hurriedly. "Alec I'll be fine. Don't worry baby. She won't scare me off. I can handle your sister" he told Alec reassuringly. Magnus had already thought ahead on this, he was fully aware of how protective the younger Lightwoods were of Alec. That's why he emailed Isabelle and asked her to lunch. He figured she would want to talk to him. She had replied and told him that Jace would keep Alec busy while they went to Panera Bread to get food. He knew she wouldn't say anything while they were working. Magnus got up and started to gather what they needed for the manicures.

"Okay" Alec said a little disheartened. "Is it ok if I go to the bathroom before my activity?" he asked. Why was Alec asking if he could go to the bathroom? Then it clicked. THAT SICK FUCK! He made Alec ask to take a fucking piss. He growled. Alec flinched and dropped his eyes to his lap. That made Magnus even more angry, but not at Alec. He was quick to assuage Alec's worries. He walked around the desk and kneeled down in front of Alec. Good thing Clary was doing crafts right now. He put his hands on Alec's face and tilted his head up so he could see the gorgeous blue pools. He flinched again.

"Baby. Look at me please?" Magnus implored.

Alec reluctantly met Magnus' eyes.

"You do not have to ask to go to the bathroom. You can do whatever you want whenever you want. Okay? I will never treat you like that" he said sincerely.

"But… I made you mad. You… you growled" Alec said to Magnus. Then he quickly looked back down and braced himself for the blow that was surely coming. He talked back. He knew better than to do that. Why was he so stupid? The hit never came. He received a kiss to the forehead instead.

"Alec. Look at me" He looked up reluctantly. "I wasn't angry with you. I was growling because of the dickless wonder. He made you ask to do things?" he stated more than asked.

Alec nodded.

"Mags I'm sorry. Sometimes I just fall back. I'm so sorry" Alec all but cried.

Magnus quickly wrapped his arms around his boy. "Shhh… baby it's okay. Don't apologize to me. We will get you through this. I promise."

"Okay" Alec said quietly. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll see you after the activity right?" Alec swiped at the tears on his face, and stood up pulling Magnus with him.

"Of course Baby. Go do your thing and I'll meet you back here. Have fun with your class." Magnus kissed Alec's forehead, grabbed his things and headed off to his activity. He was thoroughly annoyed. Not at Alec of course but at that spineless Sebastian fucker. Ugh he just wanted to hurt him.

Their activities went well and they met up for lunch. Jace was waiting at Alec's desk with some pizza and Magnus was grabbing his coat. Alec raised his eyebrow.

"I'll see you after lunch Alec?" Magnus asked. Alec was confused. He was also a little sad that Magnus wouldn't be joining him. He was about to say so, when Isabelle walked through the door.

"Ah… yeah. Hey Iz. What are you doing here?" he asked warily.

"Magnus and I are going to grab some Panera and have girl talk" she replied smoothly.

"Isabelle! Mags is not a girl! Don't you even think about doing what I know you are up to" he said firmly.

"Alec relax. I know Magnus is not a girl, if he was you wouldn't be interested" She winked and he blushed. "We are just going to grab some food and talk. I will bring him back in one piece." She kissed her brothers on the cheek and winked. Alec blushed again. Just as they were almost at the door Isabelle turned around and said "Maybe". Then they were gone. Alec turned to Jace.

"You knew about this" he accused.

"I did. Just let them talk. We are worried about you. We just want to know Magnus. He'll be fine, as long as he doesn't rub Iz the wrong way." Jace shrugged unapologetically.

"Shit." Alec scrubbed his face with his hands in frustration.

"C'mon man. Let's go eat. Magnus is a big boy" Alec snorted. Jace raised an eyebrow. "You've already had sex with him?" he asked disbelievingly.

"God, Jace no."

"Then how do you know he's big? Or was that snort because he's tiny? Oh. My. God. He's tiny isn't he? Brother you have to stop picking dude's with small dicks" Jace said. Alec was crimson. He was also offended that Jace was bad mouthing Magnus dick. It was perfect.

"He's not small by any means Jace. Not. At. All. That was one time by the way. Seb was the only little dick that had the pleasure of knowing me" Alec sad with an attitude that was simply old Alec. Jace beamed.

"There he is. There is my brother. I've been wondering when I'd see your sassy ass again." He grabbed Alec up into a bone crushing hug.

"I've been in hiding. Don't worry I'm slowly emerging. Mags brings out the me in me, If that made any sense?"

"If this is what Magnus does for you in 3 days, marry him." Jace said completely serious. "Really, Alec. You even kinda look like the old you. Izzy needs to bring him" back so I can kiss him."

"Jace. He. Is. Mine. Do not even try to touch him. I will tell Clary how much you like her. Push me. I dare you." He said a little harshly.

"Oh. My. God. You are really getting better. Seriously Alec. After 3 days! I love you boyfriend. God I missed you." He hugged Alec again tightly.

"Thanks Jace. He's not exactly my boyfriend yet though."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down. I'm taking him to Taki's tonight to ask him. He'll love it there."

"Taki's. You've never taken a guy there. Like ever."

"I know. But I really like Mags." He shrugged.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving. But seriously I'm hugging Magnus when he gets back." Alec glared at him. "Calm down bro. I don't want your man. I just want to thank him for dragging my brother back from the Downworld for me."

"Okay Jace" Alec said and they went outside to find somewhere to eat.

As soon as Magnus and Isabelle were out the door , she started talking.

"So Magnus. Tell me about yourself."

"Okay. Well I'm 29, I live alone with my cat Chairman Meow. I am a trained beautician and I love fashion. I work because I want to, not because I need to. My mom died 3 years ago from cancer and my dad left the states 6 months after. We don't talk. I spend most of my time shopping and making my own clothes. I love to party. In the interest of full disclosure I will say that I have had my share of men and women. Alec and I haven't spoken about that yet. I plan on telling him in the near future, and before you ask, No, we have not had sex." He finished as they arrived at Isabelle's car. She looked at him for a minute and then got in the car. He followed.

"I'm sorry about your mother. I know what it's like to lose a parent."

"I'm also sorry. Alec told me. I'm sorry about what happened Isabelle. I can tell how much family means to you Lightwoods. That's why I'm willing to be so open with you. I really like Alec. I know that your opinion of me means a lot to him, Despite him being reluctant for us to be alone. I want him, and you and Jace, to be comfortable with me. I want, no NEED, for Alec to trust me. I need to trust him as well. I want him to feel protected and safe." Magnus stopped there. Isabelle would believe him or not. He just really hoped she did. This could make things really difficult if she didn't.

"Okay then." She said. "I've seen changes in Alec already. Good changes. He dressed for you today. He picked what he would normally wear before that douche knuckle took over his life. He even wore his gauges. I haven't seen them in a long time. Alec never ever plays his guitar for anyone like he did for you, and he especially never sings. He let you in." she paused and turned to him once they were in the drive thru. "He likes you. You seem like a nice person, but we've seen that before." Magnus scowled. He didn't like being lumped in with the dickless wonder. "I'm going to give you a chance, because I can see that Alec really likes you and he has opened his shell a little. Not to mention, I would also like a new shopping buddy, because even though Alec is gay he hates shopping with me." She smiled then. It was replaced quickly with a hard look. "If anything happens to him I will hurt you. One hair on that pretty body gets touched and I will end you. Do you feel me?"

In that moment Magnus was scared of Isabelle. He believed every word she said. He knew that if anything happened to Alec, she would seriously injure him. He had no intentions of crossing Isabelle, but more importantly had no intentions of hurting Alec, in any way.

"I swear I will never harm him, physically or emotionally, but what him and I have is very new. I can't promise that everything will work out in the end, but I do plan on being in Alec's life for however long he will have me." Magnus meant every word. He truly cared for Alec. It was crazy, they have only known each other for a few days, but, they were already very close. When you have a connection with someone you just know.

"Good" Isabelle said. "Then we will get along just fine." She smiled and the tension Magnus had been feeling slowly dissipated. They ordered their lunch and chatted on the way back to work. When they pulled into the lot at work, Alec was standing next to Isabelle's parking spot, with a bored looking Jace.

They giggled. "He must have been really worried about you" Isabelle said as she parked the car.

"I can see that" was what Magnus replied. He was internally jumping for joy and squealing like a girl. Alec really cared about him.

When Izzy and Magnus pulled into the parking lot, Alec let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He waited for them to get out, and then he was by Magnus' side in an instant. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and stood on his toes to kiss his man's forehead. Magnus smiled at him and then joined their lips. It wasn't a crazy kiss, but it was still amazing.

"Hi Mags" Alec breathed.

"Hi Baby. Did you miss me?" Magnus returned with a smile.

"Yes" Alec replied simply. He stepped away from Magnus and grabbed his hand. They still had a half hour for lunch so the four of them found somewhere to sit and eat. Jace and Izzy sat on one side of the picnic table, Magnus and Alec on the other. Alec found that he couldn't let go of Magnus, but Magnus didn't seem to mind.

"Is the Inquisition finished now?" Alec asked moodily. Magnus' hand tightened in his reassuringly.

"Yes Alexander. We're through" Izzy answered sassily. "He did well if that's what you're wondering."

"I wasn't. I just don't want you questioning Mags all damn day" he said. The hand he was holding tightened again.

"Alec. I'm fine. I promise. I have just acquired a new shopping buddy, which is more that alright with me" Magnus said with a wink. He was hoping to break the tension. It worked.

"If you are anything like Iz when it comes to shopping, then I'm glad you won't be dragging me along" Alec said with a smile.

"Now Baby, I didn't say that. You can surely join me every once and a while right?" Magnus purred. Alec shivered. That voice.

"Yes Mags I can. But not on an Izzy trip. I'm sorry but I can't be subject to that from the both of you. No matter how cute you are" he pouted a little. Magnus leaned forward and kissed his pouty man's nose.

"You'll be fine baby. I promise." Magnus said, and kissed the tip of Alec's nose again. Isabelle "awwwed" and Jace made fake gagging noises. That earned him an elbow in the ribs from Isabelle. "OW" he said. Alec glared at both of them.

It was soon time to part ways. Alec was glad to get back to work and away from his crazy siblings. He just wanted the day to be over so he could take his man out. Isabelle hugged Magnus and then Alec, waving goodbye as she went back to the beauty shop. Jace fist bumped Alec, and then surprised Magnus by pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you for bringing my brother back. I can't even tell you how much seeing him like he is today, has made me feel. You are amazing." Jace whispered to Magnus. Magnus was speechless. They waved goodbye to Jace and went back to work.

Magnus looked at the clock. 3:58. Finally. He and Alec gathered their things and punched out. They went to the locker rooms and into the stalls. Alec traded his work shirt for a deep purple button up. He left it open, showing his black undershirt, that was like a second skin, it was so tight. He rolled his sleeves to his elbows and then re-did his bun. He left the room and waited in the hall for Magnus, pulling out his phone so he didn't look like a desperate fool.

Magnus put on a blue v- neck t-shirt after removing his work shirt. He changed into a pair of faded black leather skinnies. He kept his converse and added his favorite "M" belt buckle. Then he emerged and freshened is makeup and glitter. He was finally ready. He made his way out of the locker room, and his mouth went dry at the sight before him. Alec looked drop-dead gorgeous. He was leaning lazily against the wall, playing on his phone, with one leg propped on the wall. He looked like sex on legs.

Alec looked up when he heard the door close. Magnus looked beautiful. He was struck dumb. HE openly stared for a moment before shaking his brains back into place.

"You look stunning Magnus" he said once his basic motor functions came back online.

"You as well Alec. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes. I've been ready for this all day." He blushed. "I'm taking you to my favorite place. Let's go." He beamed at Magnus.

Magnus couldn't help but be excited. Alec was smiling widely and looked like he was going to burst with excitement, it was contagious. He grabbed Alec's hand and they left the building, arriving at Alec's car a moment later. Alec opened the back seat and put their things in. then he opened Magnus' door. Before Magnus got in he kissed Alec's cheek. Alec blushed and then closed the door for Magnus. Alec got in the car and pulled out of his spot. They chatted a little and listened to the radio. Once they arrived at Taki's, Alec got out and opened Magnus' door again. It made Magnus feel good that his man was being so chivalrous. They walked to the diner hand in hand and chatting quietly. They got inside and the hostess nodded to a booth in the corner. Alec had already started walking that direction.

"I've never been here before" Magnus said.

"Really?" Magnus nodded. "We come here every Sunday for breakfast. It's our spot".

"Do you bring all of your dates here?" Magnus asked only half joking. He didn't want to think of Alec on a date with anyone else.

Alec shook his head no. "I've never brought anyone here. It's like my safe place. Seb never wanted to come to breakfast with my family and I never wanted to bring him." Alec said with a shrug. Magnus was speechless. This was Alec's safe place. He invited Magnus into his life so openly with one small gesture. Magnus was so happy in that moment. He didn't think it could get any better.

"Mags, can I ask you a question?" Alec asked. Magnus was about to say "shoot" when the waiter came to the table.

* * *

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I will have a new chapter up by monday I swear!


	13. Your Turn

**AN: Here is chapter 13! Sorry I'm a few days late. Life decided to interfere in my writing schedule. But here are the boys and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alec was waiting on Magnus to answer when the waitress interrupted.

"Hey boys" she said. "What can I get you?" The waitress was a blonde girl with dull blue eyes. She was eyeing Alec like she wanted to eat him. It pissed Magnus off.

"I'll have a coke please, Kaelie" Alec answered kindly. She nodded and turned to Magnus.

"Same." Magnus said. He really didn't appreciate the way she was looking at Alec. He came here all the time; didn't she know he was gay?

"Beautiful, are you ready to order?" Magnus glanced at "Kaelie" and watched her face fall _. Ha. Bitch, I'm the beautiful one here_ , Magnus thought.

"Yes, baby" he answered. He gave the waitress his order for a cheeseburger with everything and a side of onion rings. Alec ordered the same and bitch face(as Magnus took to calling her in his head) left. Coming back shortly with two cokes. When she was finally gone the guys looked at each other.

"You were saying?"

"Mags."

They both laughed. "You first" Magnus said.

"Mags, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Shoot baby" Magnus replied.

"Well, I… uh know we haven't known each other long but…" He paused.

"But…" Magnus prompted.

"Will you… No, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Alec finished. His face was so hopeful Magnus almost started crying. He shouldn't be so unsure of himself. He was blushing and he looked adorable.

"Yes" Magnus answered simply.

"I know it's soon… wait did you say yes?"

"Yes, Alec. I would be happy to be your boyfriend. In fact I'm honored" Magnus said reaching across the table to grasp Alec's hand. Alec beamed.

They were sitting there smiling and holding hands when the waitress returned. She put the plates down, gave Magnus a dirty look, and then disappeared. He didn't care. He was too happy to be concerned with Bitch Face. They both tucked into their meals, Magnus moaning after he swallowed his first bite.

"Oh. My. God. This is the best cheeseburger I have ever had. Where has this place been all of my life?

"I know, right? I order one every time I come here, well except on Sundays."

"I can only imagine what breakfast here is like. Damn I'm going to get fat if you keep bringing me here."

"Get used to being here Mags. It's one of my favorite places. You won't get fat. Your body is perfect." Alec said, blushing furiously.

"Why thank you baby. My body is nothing compared to yours though. You, Alec are the perfect one" Magnus replied. Alec blushed even more, if that was even possible, and continued eating. It was cute.

They finished their meal, making small talk and enjoying being in each other's company. Alec paid Kaelie, he tipped her well, despite the evil eye she was giving Magnus. HE knew that she had a thing for him but he never thought to say anything. Jace and her had dated a while ago, and that was enough to keep Alec away. Besides the fact, of course, that he was gay. He thought she knew he was gay, but apparently not. They walked out of Taki's hand in hand, and stopped on the passenger side of Alec's car. Alec tugged on Magnus' hand and pulled him into his body. He stood on his toes and captured Magnus' lips with his.

Magnus was thrilled that Alec was kissing him. He had to fight the urge to kiss him across the table the entire time they were eating. Alec's tongue passed over his lips, and he opened them with pleasure. Their tongues battled and Magnus pulled Alec closer by placing his hands on the small of Alec's back. Alec's hands found their way to Magnus' hair. They kissed for a minute longer before Alec pulled away.

"Sorry. I've been dying to do that all night" he apologized. Magnus scoffed.

"Alec, never apologize for kissing me. You can kiss me anytime you want. Especially, like that. If fact, I'm just going to give you free reign and tell you that you can kiss me anywhere you want. Kissing is acceptable to me any time, place, or location on my body" Magnus winked. "I've been dying to kiss you since you asked me to be your boyfriend. It took everything in me not to launch myself at you across the table".

"Well in that case…" Alec trailed off and kissed Magnus again. Hard. He pushed Magnus backwards until his ass hit the car. They were making out like teenagers against the black BMW. Alec broke away to breathe, and turned his attentions to Magnus' neck. Magnus was running his hands wherever he could reach. He brought them to rest on Alec's bountiful booty. (HEHE).

"Mmm… baby. As much as I'm enjoying this, we are giving people quite the show". Magnus managed to get out.

"Oh." Alec said and pouted a little bit. He released Magnus and stepped back.

"Take me home, baby?" Magnus asked.

Alec opened Magnus' door and walked around the car. He couldn't believe how well this night was going. He got in and turned on the radio. The song was happy and upbeat just like LAec. He was quietly singing along as he pulled out of the parking lot. Alec reached over and grabbed Magnus' hand. Bringing it to his lips, he placed a kiss on each one of Magnus knuckles.

"This was fun Mags" he said, and then placed their joined hands on his thigh.

"Yes it was Alec. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome. This place is special to me and I wanted to share it with you."

Magnus didn't know what to say, so he leaned over and kissed Alec's cheek. They arrived at Magnus' apartment after a short time. The ride was quiet but comfortable. Alec parked the car and got out to open Magnus' door. he grabbed Magnus' bag from the back of his car, and they walked to Magnus' apartment. they held hands until Magnus unlocked the door. Alec didn't want to assume that he was invited inside but he was hoping. He handed Magnus his bag and then spoke.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight Magnus. I haven't had such a good time in a long while."

"It was my pleasure baby. Why wouldn't I want the chance to be your arm candy in public? You sure do know the way to a man's heart… with a good cheeseburger." They both chuckled.

"It is a great cheeseburger. Just wait until I get you there for breakfast. I'll really have you then".

"You have me now Alec. However, I would not be opposed to breakfast with you" Magnus pecked Alec on the cheek.

Magnus pulled Alec to him for a kiss. He had planned to make it a sweet kiss, but his lips had other ideas. The kiss was toe-curling. Alec's hands were running the length of his back, and his hands were squeezing Alec's hips. Magnus kicked his door open and dragged Alec inside by his shirt. They stumbled a bit but didn't release each other. Magnus put his hands under Alec's shirt and ran his fingertips over the rock hard abs he found there. They both moaned. Magnus was exploring Alec's chiseled body as Alec started to nip and lick his neck. They were moaning and panting in no time. Magnus reluctantly broke contact by stepping back from Alec's heated body.

"I have to close the door. Don't move baby. Wait… on second thought let's take this to the couch." Magnus said.

"Unghhhh Magnusss" Alec whined with an adorable little pout on his face. Magnus wanted to bite his lip. "You had to remember the door NOW?"

"Yes Alec. My 85 year old neighbor, Dorthea, does not need to witness me ravishing my gorgeous boyfriend. We'd send her to an early grave with that body of yours." Magnus replied as he shut and locked the door. He looked back at Alec like a tiger stalking its pray.

"Now, where were we?" Magnus purred as he stalked toward Alec. Alec gulped but backed up until his knees hit the couch. He sat and then Magnus was on him. "Ahhh. Yes now I remember." Magnus said as he attacked Alec's mouth. Alec started to play with the hem of Magnus' shirt. Magnus shivered as Alec's fingertips brushed the skin between his shirt and waistband. Alec's fingertips felt like they were searing his skin. Alec tugged and looked at Magnus for permission. Magnus saw nervousness but nothing else on Alec's face. Magnus took the initiative and removed his shirt. Alec stared openly at the smooth caramel skin that was in front of him. He wanted to taste his boyfriends skin.

"See something you like?" Magnus smirked.

"Hell yes. Come here" Alec rasped in a voice full of lust.

Their lips connected once more and he started his exploration of Magnus at his shoulders. He was caressing and massaging, making Magnus moan in pleasure. Alec brought his hands around to Magnus' chest. He ran his fingertips from Magnus' collarbone down to his waist line. When his fingers brushed Magnus' nipples, Magnus jerked his hips into Alec's. Their dicks were both painfully hard and straining against the fabric of their pants. Alec flicked and tugged at Magnus' nipples, driving him crazy.

Magnus wanted to drive Alec crazy so he slowly removed Alec's button up. He ran his hands over the creamy muscles that were Alec's arms. Then he pulled the hem of Alec's tank up, a question in his eyes.

"Fuck yes Mags." Alec said. Magnus didn't need telling twice. Within seconds Alec's shirt was forgotten somewhere on the floor and Magnus was peppering kisses all over his chest. He sucked and nipped at Alec's collarbone causing him to thrust his hips up into Magnus, hard. They both moaned. He licked Alec's perfect pink nipple and then blew on it. It made Alec whimper. He repeated this a few times before sucking the pink bud into his mouth and nibbling.

"Shit!" Alec yelled. Magnus continued the delicious torture, while Alec worked on rubbing their jean clad dicks together. Magnus wanted to taste the rest of Alec.

"Do you trust me Alec?" he whispered.

"Yes Mags" Alec said honestly.

Magnus moved so that he was kneeling on the floor between Alec's legs. He kissed Alec's stomach, paying special attention to the deep "V" at his hips. He licked between every valley of hard abs, and then licked and kissed his way to Alec's waistband, stopping only to dip his tongue into his boyfriends belly button. He rubbed Alec through his jeans and then moved his hands to the fly. He stilled and looked into Alec's eyes. They were blown wide with lust but they weren't scared or upset. Alec nodded his permission and lifted his hips so that Magnus could remove the offending pants. Magnus kissed his way back up Alec's legs and then licked a line all the way across his hips at the top of his underwear. He dipped his tongue under the waistband and Alec whimpered. "Take them off Mags" he cried softly. Alec was sitting on the couch in his midnight blue boxer briefs and Magnus took a moment to admire the view. His body was perfectly pale and his chiseled body made Magnus moan. He hooked his thumbs in Alec's waistband and slowly slid them down his legs. Alec's impressive length sprang free. When Alec was finally naked, Magnus kissed him like he was a dying man and Alec was the only thing that could save him.

"Baby, you are truly breathtaking" Magnus whispered reverently. His tone through Alec off a little, no one ever sounded like that when they talked about him. He blushed and pulled his boyfriend to him. He wanted nothing more than Magnus in that moment. Magnus was on the same page. He made his way down Alec's body, pausing only to nibble and tease his nipples. When Alec was panting Magnus took his dick in his hand. Alec's body jerked. Magnus stroked Alec while he kissed Alec's hips. He surprised Alec by licking his dick from base to tip, and then swirling his tongue around the head. Alec moaned. Magnus took that moan as encouragement. He continued his slow torture of his boyfriend by licking and stroking him. When Alec was little more than a puddle, Magnus took most of his length into his mouth. He was taken aback at how amazing Alec's skin tasted. His skin was feverishly hot and his dick was hard as steel covered in velvet soft skin. Alec bucked his hips upwards, unintentionally shoving his dick into his boyfriend's mouth, and Magnus placed a hand on them to hold him in place.

When Alec felt Magnus take him into his mouth , he nearly exploded. It had been so long since anyone had done this for him. Sebastian would never have even thought of doing it. He thought it was a show of weakness, and worthlessness. Seeing Magnus, on his knees in front of him like this, he didn't see weakness. He saw pure strength and beauty. He was gorgeous with his pouty, pink lips wrapped firmly around Alec's shaft. Alec had to look away. Just the sight of Magnus pleasuring his body like this could make him come. His brain was on overload. Magnus was sucking and stroking what didn't fit in his mouth. The pace wasn't hurried or slow, it was intoxicating. Alec felt Magnus' other hand chup his balls and squeeze gently. He cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck Mags!"

He plunged his hands into Magnus' hair and pulled. Magnus hummed in pleasure, causing Alec to buck his hips. When Alec was sure his body couldn't take any more Magnus relaxed his throat and took him all the way to the hilt. He clutched Magnus' hair tighter.

"AH! Magnus I'm going to…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. His cock hit the back of Magnus' throat, at the same time Magnus swallowed and squeezed his balls. He shot everything he had down that beautiful throat and screamed in pleasure. Magnus took everything he offered. When Alec's brain re-booted he pulled Magnus to him and cradled him against his body.

"Mags. Wow. That was amazing."

"Baby you were amazing" Magnus replied, snuggling closer to Alec.

Alec shifted so that Magnus was laying on the couch with him sprawled on top, Alec's legs between Magnus' own. "You're wearing to many clothes Magnus" Alec said while trailing his hands down Magnus chest. Magnus shivered. Alec leaned forward and bit at his boyfriend's collarbone. Magnus cried out. Alec smirked and looked into Magnus' green eyes.

"Your turn" he said. Then he descended on his boyfriend with lust filled confidence.


	14. Little Minx

**AN: Hey Guys! I am 1000000000% sorry for this wait. My life kind of got really really crazy after my last post. This chapter is finally up and I am very sorry again for the wait. I'll give this chapter a day or two and then post the next one. I hope I still have some readers out there. ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters. I just like to have some fun.**

* * *

Magnus looked at his boyfriend stunned. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Alec to blow him so badly but he didn't want to push him or make him do something he felt he had to.

"Baby wait" he said as Alec started to unbutton his pants. Alec stilled. He looked up with worried eyes.

"I" he cleared his throat. "Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry". Alec stammered out. He was starting to panic. Magnus could see the worry on Alec's beautiful face. He reached down and held his face with both hands and kissed the crease that formed on his forehead. It was soft, like the Chairman's' belly.

"Shh… baby no. Nothing like that" Magnus reassured him. Alec visibly relaxed.

"What is it then Mags? Don't you want me to?"

"Yes! I do. I mean I just don't want you to feel like you have to. We could just relax or cuddle. I don't expect it…" he was cut off by Alec capturing his lips. Alec couldn't believe how lucky he was to call this man his boyfriend. He kept kissing the life out of Magnus until they were out of breath. "Don't worry I want to".

"You're sure?" Magnus asked.

"Positive" Alec returned. He kissed his way back down Magnus' body, heading his still straining erection.

* * *

Magnus woke up to the smell of coffee in the air. He was momentarily confused until he smelled the unmistakable scent of sandalwood. _Alec_ he thought. He spent the night holding Alec in his arms after they pleasured each other on the couch. They had moved to the bedroom and continued a lazy perusal of one anothers bodies. It was amazing. Rolling himself out of bed he padded his way to the kitchen, butt ass naked. When he got there he leaned a hip against the archway and watched his blue eyed man feeding Chairman Meow tuna, wearing only a pair of Magnus' gym shorts. He looked up from the bowl and smiled.

"Morning Beautiful" Alec greeted.

"Good morning yourself handsome" he said as he made his way to his boyfriend, grabbing his hips and pulling him into his body. They kissed and Alec had his hands in Magnus' hair in a matter of seconds. "Mags" he breathed and continued kissing his very aroused, very naked, boyfriend. "Baby, we have work in an hour. I need to get beautiful" he laughed.

"You are always beautiful Mags" Alec supplied.

"Thank you baby. I need to get coffee in me and then get dressed. Do you need clothes?"

"No. I'll just re-wear my workshirt and I have a spare pair of jeans in my bag." Alec replied and handed Magnus a cup of coffee.

"Prepared for our date, did you?"

"OH… um. No." Alec blushed furiously. "I just packed an extra pair of pants after what appened the last time we were alone. I didn't expect anything. I swear. I mean, I hoped…" he was rambling. Magnus rather enjoyed seeing him flustered.

"Hey. Alec it's fine. I know you weren't trying to get ahead of yourself" Magnus calmed.

Magnus finished his coffee, placed his cup in the sink, and made his way to Alec. He was sitting at the table looking into his coffee mug. Magnus put a hand under his chin and brought Alec's face up. He tenderly kissed him and said "I'm going to start beautification. You are more than welcome to join me in the shower." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Ok." Alec said and stood.

Both men walked to the bathroom holding hands. Magnus was in front of Alec as they made it to the bathroom. Magnus was already naked so he reached out and pulled off Alec's shorts.

"Too many clothes for showering" he said as the blue fabric hit the floor.

"Not anymore" Alec mumbled and pulled Magnus to him by his hips. They kissed lazily and Magnus blindly started the water. He broke the kiss to check the temperature. He was bent over checking things out when he felt something hard against his ass cheeks. He smirked and wiggled his hips. Alec growled.

"Let's get in the shower before we do something you'll regret" Alec whispered into Magnus' ear. Magnus turned in Alec's arms and took his face in his hands.

"I could never regret anything with you Alec. When we have sex it will be special and I promise you I will not regret sleeping with you" Magnus said seriously.

"I appreciate that beautiful. That was part of my statement but I also meant that if we get into it now you won't have time to "beautify" yourself before we have to leave." He kissed Magnus and then gently swatted his ass. "Now get in before we're late."

Magnus pouted but got into the shower, Alec quickly following. Alec washed himself quickly and kissed Magnus on the lips. "I'm going to get out and dressed. I'll meet you at work ok?"

"Sure thing baby. See you there." Magnus answered and then kissed his boyfriend. He continued his shower and heard the door close a few minutes later. He got out and dried himself. Going to the closet he found a pair of black skinny jeans and an Idris polo. He did his hair and makeup the way he usually did for work. Dressed and made- up he went back to the kitchen for more coffee. When he reached the pot he found a note with "Beautiful" written on the front. He poured the coffee, grabbed the note, and sat in Alec's chair. _Wow. Alec's chair? He sat on it twice._ He opened the note and read it.

 _Magnus,_

 _Thank you for the amazing night and morning. I will have the image of you sleeping on my mind all day. You are so beautiful. I will see you at work. Be safe driving._

 _Yours,_

 _Alec._

Magnus smiled at Alec's adorableness. HE was amazing. He could easily love this man. It's only his second day of being Alec's boyfriend and he was already attached. He couldn't wait to get to work to see his man.

* * *

Work went painstakingly slow for Magnus that day, until about 2 o'clock when they had the social. Alec was playing the piano while a volunteer named Sampson, or something, was singing. It wasn't that Sampson wasn't good, it's just since he had heard Alec sing nothing compared. Magnus ended up sitting between his two favorite residents. Imogen and Amatis. They disliked each other but he always managed to keep the peace between them. Imogen was staring at Samuel and blushing, while Amatis was holding Magnus hand. She always did have a small crush on him. He leaned over to Imogen and whispered "That Sigmond is really something, isn't he?" "Shhh… Magnus I'm trying to listen to SIMON" she replied putting extra emphasis on the name. he giggled and re-focused on his perfect boyfriend. Alec looked him in the eyes and smiled shyly before ducking his head and blushing, all the while, still playing.

Magnus rather enjoyed Alec's piano playing. He would always have a soft spot for the guitar though. Alec looked up again and Magnus winked. He smiled as he blushed and ducked his head again.

"He looks like a tomato with all that blushing" he heard from behind him. He was about to turn around and yell at whoever made the comment when he heard his baby suddenly join the singing. Magnus' heartbeat picked up and he immediately forgot about the rude comment-maker.

Alec saw Jace and Izzy who were bringing some late residents from thereapy and beauty shop, making comments about him. He brushed it of because they were only teasing. Magnus on the other hand looked furious. He must have heard them. He probably didn't recognize their voices. So before his boyfriend made a scene at work, he did the only thing he could do. He joined Simon in singing. He knew all the words to this song because he and Simon practiced about 60 times this morning. As soon as he opened his mouth all of Magnus' attention was trained back on him. _Thank the Angel_ Alec thought. He smiled shyly at the awed looks he was getting from the staff. He didn't care though. Magnus was all that mattered in that moment. Alec smiled at his boyfriend and continued singing along with Simon.

 _Holy hell I love his voice_ Magnus thought as Alec smiled at him. He was completely captivated. Nothing mattered to him in that moment but Alec. Just as he was about to start drooling the social was over. Everyone was clapping and he got up to announce that things were through.

"Thank you Simon and Alec for the amazing show you gave us today.". he stepped aside and waved for the guys to stand next to him. He made his best Vannah White impression and Said "Simon". Simon stepped forward and bowed dramatically, pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. He finished bowing and Magnus "Vannah'd" again in front of Alec. "Our very own guitar teacher Alec Lightwood" he said as a very red faced Alec gave a slight bow. Magnus winked at the adorable man. "If all of the staff would please help in transporting our residents back to their destinations it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for coming. Enjoy the rest of your day." The chaos of transporting ensued and he didn't see Alec again until it was time to leave.

He met Alec in the office where he was just finishing up his paperwork.

"Hey Mags" Alec greeted when Magnus approached his desk.

"Hi baby" he replied and kissed Alec's forehead, resulting in a blush.

Wanting to see more of the adorable redness he added "You were amazing. I had no idea you were so good at the piano. If we were in private I would have been all over you". He winked. _There's that beautiful blush_ he thought. Alec surprised him in the next second though.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to come over later and I'll show you how amazing I really am."

 _Holy shit. That. Little. Minx._

"I guess I will. Give me a time and I'm so there" he replied cockily.

"8 o'clock. I'm cooking. Since we don't work tomorrow I hope you don't mind a late dinner." Alec asked hopefully.

"Not at all darling."

"Good" Alec said as he grabbed his bag. "I'll walk you to your car. Hurry up though. I have a guy coming over for dinner and I need to get cooking." He winked.

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really. Tell me, is this guy hot? Do you like him? Will he be staying?"

Alec chuckled and blushed, but answered nonetheless.

"He's very hot. I really like him, like really, and he can stay if he wants to. He is always welcome in my house. He did kind of invade my bedroom already." Alec answered quite seriously like he wasn't talking to Magnus about Magnus.

Magnus faked hurt. "Here I thought we had something special" he gasped looking affronted.

"Oh hush" Alec said and they walked out of the office chuckling and holding hands.

* * *

"ALEC!" he heard as they stepped into the parking lot. He turned to see Izzy, Clary, Jace, and Simon walking towards him. Izzy had a huge smile splitting her face.

"Hey guys" he answered when they met up. Magnus made to move a little away but Alec just held his hand tighter. He may not want everyone at work to know that they were together but he wasn't goint to hide either. Magnus was surprised at first but smiled as he looked at Alec.

"You were really great Alec. Thanks for playing with me" Simon said.

"No problem Simon."

"Alec, we are all going to Taki's to get some dinner. You and Magnus want to come?" Jace asked.

"Um…no… I… uh.." he fumbled a bit.

"We have plans" Magnus answered for his red-faced boyfriend.

"Oh?" Izzy said and glanced at Alec with a strange look on her face. Alec couldn't quite figure it out. It looked a lot like concern. Why she was concerned was beyond him though.

"We have a date planned at my place" he blushed.

"OH!" Izzy said again and smiled knowingly.

"Not like that Isabelle" he said sternly.

"Ok. Well we're leaving before Alec has an aneurism. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Brother." Jace winked and sauntered away and walking really close to Clary.

"I'm sorry about them Mags" Alec said once they were finally alone again.

"It's no problem dear" he answered when they reached his car.

Alec reached for Magnus and stepped into his body. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist and kissed his lips softly. Magnus signed happily and put his arms around Alec's neck. He tugged out the hair tie that was in Alec's hair. He ran his hands through the messy tendrils and Alec hugged him closer. They just enjoyed each other's embrace for a little longer before breaking apart.

"I'll see you son Mags" Alec said and started to move away.

"Baby you forgot something." Magnus said to Alec playfully. Alec returned to Magnus' side and grabbed him up into a searing kiss. They parted when the need to breathe was an absolute necessity.

"See you at 8 Magnus". Alec turned and left a breathless and stunned Magnus standing there staring.


	15. Foodgasm

**First chapter in awhile. There should be another up later today provided I don't fall asleep. My two babies have kept my up all night. fun stuff. But hey you guys get a long awaited update because of it. Hit me with some reviews to keep me busy.** **DISCLAIMER: Still not mine.**

Magnus was a little nervous when he pulled up to Alex's apartment at five of eight. Something about that man just made his insides swim. The guy was perfect. He couldn't believe his luck. He got out of his car, grabbed his messenger bag and locked up. He walked up to Alex's door and took a deep calming breath. There's was really no reason to be nervous. He knocked on the door and barely had to wait a minute before it opened. There stood his beautiful boyfriend. Alec was wearing all of his facial jewelry. He had a hoop in his right nostril, a stud in the right side of his bottom lip, and a bar through his right eyebrow. Magnus wanted to lick his lips he looked so good. Alec was wearing a pair of old faded skinnies that hugged all the right places and a black button up shirt. He had the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His hair was tied in a messy but sexy bun on top of his head. He was barefoot and he looked fucking edible.

"Hey Mags. Come on in." The Adonis before him said.

"Hey baby. You look amazing" he said to his host.

"Not nearly as amazing as you Mags." Alec replied with a slight blush staining his perfectly pale cheeks. He grabbed Magnus' hand and pulled him against his hard, muscular body. Magnus didn't need much coaxing. He put his arms around Alec's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They stood there missing until the need for air interrupted them. They both realised they hadn't shut the door and broke their embrace. Alec shut and locked the door and then turned back to Magnus.

"Come on dinner is ready. Let me take your bag for you." He took Magnus' bag and set it on the floor next to the couch. He led Mags into the kitchen and pulled out his chair at the table. Magnus sat down and noticed the candle and flowers sat in the center of the table. It looked so romantic. Alec pushed in his chair and then padded barefoot to the kitchen. His feet are even sexy. He returned with two glasses of what looked like wine(Magnus knew better), set them on the table and then set off back to the kitchen.

"Baby, can I help you do something?" Magnus asked.

"No Mags, you just stay there, I'm bringing dinner out now".

Sure enough he came back with two steaming plates of food and sat one in front of Magnus, before moving to his chair and doing the same.

"Wow Alec this looks and smells divine" Magnus said honestly.

"Um… thanks" Alec said shyly while sporting his signature, adorable blush.

The plate was full with a sirloin steak with onions, homemade mashed potatoes, and asparagus with a garlic and butter sauce. It almost looked too good to eat. Almost. Magnus cut into his steak and took a bite. He couldn't stop the moan that passed his lips as he tasted the perfectly cooked meat. Alec looked at him sheepishly.

"Do you like it?"

"Alec this is the best thing I have ever eaten. I understand the term foodgasm now".

"Really?" Alec asked with a smile.

"Really baby. It's perfect" Magnus replied before taking another bite.

The mashed potatoes and asparagus were just as good as the steak. Everything was perfectly cooked and seasoned. Magnus took a sip of his drink, which was a homemade grape juice, and wiped his mouth. He had to remind himself not to inhale his food, it was that good. They chatted about trivial things while they finished their meal. The evening was going amazingly well and Magnus had never had a more romantic date. When they finished eating Alec stood and took the plates.

"No baby let me clean up you cooked" Magnus protested.

Alec kissed his forehead and said "just stay. We aren't quite done yet" and then padded off to the kitchen. Magnus heard him bustling around and then a moment later he returned with two plates of a mouthwatering dessert.

"What's this Alec?"

"Um… it's S'more bread pudding with a… uh whipped marshmallow topping and melted chocolate sauce."

"Wow" was all Magnus could get out. He eagerly picked up his fork and dug in. He moaned loudly and blurted "if you made this I'm never letting you leave me".

Alec smiled and blushed. "I did make it. It's my own recipe and you are the only person other than Jace to ever eat it." He blushed again.

"You are fucking incredible. If you weren't so musically inclined I would say you were born to be a chef".

"Thanks Mags" Alec said blushing. But he couldn't help the smile that was donning his features.

They finished their dessert and Magnus insisted that Alec allow him to clean up. He tried to protest but Magnus wasn't having it. They cleaned everything up and Alec lead Magnus to his studio. Magnus' eyes widened when he saw where they were headed. Alec dragged him into the room and situated him on the futon. "Stay" Alec commanded and rushed out of the room. He came back a moment later with a folder and sat himself at his keyboard. "Do… uh do you mind if I play you something?"

"Are you kidding? Of course you can play me something. You never have to ask to do something you love."

Alec couldn't help it. He leaped up and have Magnus a quick peck on the lips and them settled himself back on the bench. He readied himself to play.

Alec had practically been jumping out of his skin with nerves. He was about to play a song he wrote. For Magnus. He wrote the song for Magnus and now he was going to play it for him. He didn't have words for it yet, but for some reason he couldn't wait to share what he did have with someone. They've been together for barely a week but Alec couldn't remember how he lived before Magnus. He wasn't going to share this information anytime soon though. He needs to play before he loses his nerve.

"Um… I recently wrote this. It ah… it doesn't have any words yet but I wanted to share it with you".

Magnus looked at him and smiled. So Alec started to play. As soon as he started playing the first notes he gained confidence. He was putting every emotion that he had into playing this song. It started slow and then built into a happy upbeat song. He glanced over towards Magnus only to realize that he had moved. He was now standing in Alec's left side watching his deft fingers play the keys. He looked at Alec and smiled brilliantly. Alec couldn't stop the face splitting grin that spread across his features at the look Magnus was giving him. Alec finished the song and turned to face Magnus.

"So...What do you think?" Alec practically whispered.

"That was beautiful. When did you start writing it?" Magnus' voice was soft.

"The day before our date at Taki's" he whispered. He looked down at the keys. He felt Magnus' hands in his face and he looked at his boyfriend, who was now standing very close.

"Baby, did you write this for me?"

He couldn't speak so he just nodded. Magnus' face lit up like the sun and he kissed Alec sweetly. Alec was relieved that he liked the song and he pulled Magnus into him to kiss him more deeply. Magnus straddled Alec on the bench and was immediately pulled closer. Alec wanted to feel all of Magnus, not only to feel him, but to reassure himself that he was real. He could feel the hardness of Magnus' erection against his stomach. He was positive that Magnus could feel his own erection stabbing him in the ass. Magnus broke their kiss and started working Alec's neck. He nibbled the indent behind Alec's ear, causing him to moan and writhe beneath him.

"Does….Ah! Mags don't stop!...This mean that you like it?" Alec panted out.

Mags stopped his erotic assault to whisper "I love it. Now stop talking and kiss me" right in Alec's ear. Alec didn't need to be told twice. He kissed down Magnus' neck and over to the collarbone that was exposed due to the deep v of his shirt. He nipped at Magnus' collar bone and Magnus moaned his approval. He put his hands in Alec's hair and took the tie out. As soon as the ebony strands were free he speared his fingers into them and tugged. Alec let out a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan. Alec attached his mouth to Magnus' and then reached around to grab that luscious ass. This caused Magnus to jerk his hips forcefully into Alec's. They were still sitting in the small keyboard bench and that quickly became a problem as Alec fell backwards. He landed with a thud, Magnus sprawled on top of him. Alec's breath left him in a whoosh and Magnus scrambled to get off of him.

"Oh my god Alec, baby, are you okay?"

Alec chuckled and pulled his boyfriend back on top of him.

"I'm fine Mags. But as much as I'm enjoying you being on top of me we should get off the floor."

"Then why did you pull me back on top of you."

"I told you. I like where you are" he answered with a blush and then pulled Magnus' face back to him for a kiss.


	16. Not while I'm Around

Alec and Magnus stood from the floor after some more kissing. When they were both standing Alec surprised Magnus by lifting him off the ground. Magnus gasped and instantly wrapped his long legs around Alec's middle. Alec supported his boyfriend's weight by cupping his ass cheeks. He kissed Magnus' neck and collarbone open-mouthed, while expertly maneuvering them into the bedroom. When he was there hi fell backwards onto the bed with Magnus falling on top of him. He didn't disengage from Magnus' neck. His boyfriend threw his head back and laughed with joy.

"Who would have known that I'm dating a superhero. No one's ever carried me before."

"I'm no hero… but I'll carry you whenever you want Beautiful" Alec replied with that adorable pink staining his cheeks.

"You're my hero baby" he replied and kissed Alec's swollen lips.

Alec didn't reply with words, instead he laced his fingers into Magnus' silly hair and pulled his face closer. Which was difficult because they were already kissing. Magnus made a path from his boyfriend's jaw down to his neck and shoulder. Alec busied his hands by running them down Magnus' back to the hem of his shirt. He tugged it up and over the beautiful blue sparkled head that was currently driving him crazy with nips and bites to his Adams Apple. Magnus didn't like having to stop his torture and let out a growl. "Mags shh...I want to feel you" Alec whispered sexily into his ear. Magnus whimpered when Alec sucked his tongue into his mouth then bit it lightly. Alec grabbed Magnus' hips and ground up into them while pulling his down. This caused their clothed dicks to rub together, Alec hissed and the green eyes man cursed out "FUCK Alexander!"

"Magnus Bane. Pants. Gone. Now." Alec growled after bringing their erections together again.

Magnus chuckled and hopped off of the blue eyed Adonis. He kicked off his socks and shoes and straightened so he could undo his pants. He paused with his hands on the button.

"Am I to be the only one naked Alexander?"

"Hell no! But I want to watch you. You're so fucking sexy Mags"

Alec wash blushing furiously, so Magnus decided to take pity on him…… sort of.

"Well then enjoy baby" he said with a wink.

 _God damn. He winked at me. That wink does things to me. That wink is a weapon._ Alec popped up on his elbows and watched as Magnus slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He then pushed his pants down his long, slender yet muscular legs. Alec groaned at the obvious bulge hidden only by skin tight cotton briefs. They left little to the imagination. He watched as Magnus slowly turned around and presented Alec with a beautifully toned caramel colored back and a perfectly round, pert ass. Magnus hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and looked over his shoulder. He grinned at Alec's just filled expression and slowly pushed off his underwear. He had barely straightened to his full height when he felt a very hard body pressing against his naked ass. Alec's hands wound around his body; his right hand going to pinch Magnus' left nipple and his left hand coasting down his hard stomach to grab onto his erection. He growled as Alec simultaneously bit his neck, pinched his nipple, and squeezed his cock.

He turned around and started unbuttoning Alec's black shirt. "You are wearing far too many clothes blue eyes". Alec stopped his hands, grabbed both sides of his shirt and ripped it off, sending buttons flying. As soon as the offending garment was gone he pulled Magnus' hot body into him. His skin was smooth and hot, Alec needed to feel it. He was running his hands all over his boyfriend's body, all the while kissing all of the exposed skin he could reach with his lips. He grabbed a handful of Magnus' ass and a handful of his silly black hair and squeezed at the same time he sucked a light brown nipple into his mouth.

"Alec!" Magnus shouted. He reached between them and made quick work of Alec's pants, pushing them hurriedly down his boyfriend's impossibly muscular legs. As soon as they were gone he dropped to his knees. He needed Alec in his mouth NOW. He licked the creamy white skin of his boyfriends V, following it downward to the rock hard cock that was waiting for him. He licked I from base to tip and drooled a little as a bead of pre cum greeted him. Magnus kissed Alec's balls lightly. Alec's legs trembled. He ran his hands up the backs of his thighs until they met the amazingly firm globes of his man's ass. He used Alec's cheeks to pull his cock fully into Magnus' waiting mouth. Alec tensed and moaned.

"Magnus! Fuuuuuck"

He smiled and continued to torture Alec's thick length. He ran a hand down Alec's ass cheek to his balls and used the other to stroke what didn't fit in his mouth. He pushed his knuckles into the hard bundle of nerves behind the sac he was so lovingly fondling. Alec jerked and speared his fingers into the glittery, black hair of his man, and pulled. Magnus growled around the cock in his mouth at the feeling of his hair being pulled. He twisted his hand and bobbed his head all the while teasing Alec's sac.

"Mags… I'm gonna cum" came a harsh whisper.

Magnus took Alec all the way into his mouth and gave a firm but gentle squeeze to the twin weights between his legs. His boyfriend exploded down his throat with a shout and a tug of his hair. He came himself just hearing and feeling Alec's pleasure. It was magnificent. He gently cleaned Alec with his mouth until there no trace of his cum and then kissed his way up the wobbly body standing above him.

"Mmmmm…. Someone seemed to enjoy that" he said slyly.

"Magnus you are fucking amazing. Shit. I need to sit down."

"Well then sit your perfect ass down before you fall down. We don't need you to have a concussion."

Alec laid down on his bed and pulled Mags down on top of him. He kissed his green eyes beauty and ran his fingers through his hair adoringly.

"Give me a minute beautiful and I'll return the favor" he said huskily.

"No need Alexander." Magnus replied.

"Mags I want to. I know I don't have to" he said, hoping Magnus understood he was completely in this moment and not thinking of HIM.

"I know darling. I meant no need because I already had my release. Right after you came down my throat and pulled my hair". He pulled Alec's hand to his soft cock. "See baby? All good here." He smiled at blue eyes.

"I didn't even touch you…"

"I know. Just seeing you undone at my hands was enough. I swear I enjoyed every second." Magnus kissed Alec's chest lightly and ran his hands lazily over his stomach. When he brushed over the spot where "SEB" was scarred into Alec's alabaster skin, Alec flinched and curled into a ball begging him to stop.

"Please. No please. It hurts. Stop please. Please don't hurt me anymore."

Alec was only semi aware that he was curled into a ball. He was being thrown into a flashback that he was powerless to stop. He couldn't stop the panic. He was back in THAT apartment on the floor with Sebastian straddling his hips and holding his arms to the floor under his knees.

 _"You little whore, I told you that you are mine. You thought you could get away with cheating on me? Well I'm going to make sure that you and everyone else knows that you belong to ME!" Seb said while pulling a knife from his pocket. He traced the tip down Alec's face without actually cutting his skin. "Should I mark your face little whore? Or should I put it somewhere your annoying bitch of a sister won't see? Ah yes! That's exactly what I'll do. She won't see this because your rules prevent it. No being shirtless around anyone but me. Yes this will be perfect" he said as he started the "S" just above the V of Alec's hips, on the soft skin of his stomach._

 _The pain Alec felt was terrible. He thrashed against Seb's knees, to no avail. He was truly helpless. He only managed to piss Sebastian off. Alec was screaming and crying before Seb started in the "E". "Shut the fuck up you little bitch." Seb punched Alec in the face, causing his head to snap to the side. He was dazed when Sebastian shoved Alec's own bloodied underwear into his mouth to stifle the screams. Alec tuned out everything but the pain as Sebastian continued to mark Alec as his own. The next thing he knew Sebastian had slammed his knee into Alec's forearm, causing the bones to snap. The door was kicked in and Sebastian was ripped off of him_

Alec slammed back into his body after the flashback and could feel someone looking at him. He was still confused so he immediately dropped to his knees on the floor and started begging for the person not to hurt him.

" Please. I'll do anything just don't hurt me anymore. I won't see my family. I'll stay in. Baby please stop."

Magnus watched Alec. He was terrified. He had no idea what to do to help his beautiful baby. He knew he was having a flashback but he couldn't do anything. He tried to hold Alec but he only screamed and begged harder. All he could do was watch helplessly. He had put his pants back on so he didn't scare Alec when he pulled out of the flashback. He just wanted Alec to come back. _If I ever see that sick fucker he will wish he was dead. I swear I will kill him slowly and as painfully as possible._

He tried talking again. "Alec it's ok. You're safe. It's me Magnus. Baby please open your eyes and look at me".

"Please no. Please" Alec was still begging and confused.

Magnus was crying. He got into the floor and knelt in front of Alec.

"Baby please look at me. Alexander I NEED you to see me. Let me see those blue eyes… please baby" he sobbed. He was so scared. He hated seeing Alec like this and if he didn't come back soon he would have to call Izzy. He had been lost for almost an hour now and Magnus was scared that he might not come back. He was going to try one more thing.

He grabbed Alec's face in his hands gently but firmly. He started singing softly. He was singing 'Not While I'm Around' from the musical Sweeney Todd. It was so true and he meant every word in this moment. Alec's body was slowly draining of the tension and he was starting to look around more calmly. Magnus didn't dare stop singing.

"No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare…"

"Mags?..."

It was the most beautiful thing Magnus had ever heard. Alec was seeing him! He was back! Magnus was so relieved he kissed every inch of Alec's face and hugged him tightly.

"Baby! Oh my god you scared me. Are you ok? Please be ok. I'm sorry I made you cry. Should I call Izzy? I don't care if she kills me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and make you cry." He was rambling. His brain shut off the moment he heard his name. He was just so relieved Alec was back.

"Magnus."

He kept apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so damned sorry…"

"MAGNUS!" Alec yelled. Actually yelled.

He shut up.

Alec grabbed his face.

"You didn't hurt me."

"But you said it hurts. Then you begged me to stop hurting you and then…" his voice broke "then you...Cried. I think you had a flashback after that. FUCK! I made you remember HIM. I made you think of that fucker. Shit. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

Magnus was crying and couldn't stop. Alec was the one remembering terrible, horrible things and here HE was crying. Suck it up shithead. Alec needs YOU. He doesn't need to be holding your fucking hand right now. Buck up you dingus.

"Beautiful. Please stop crying. You didn't hurt me. And I could never hate you. Although I understand if you want to leave and never look back. I was caught off guard. No one's touched my bare skin there since that night. I DID have a flashback but it wasn't your fault."

"I will never leave" Magnus said forcefully.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Magnus. Again. You must think I'm totally fucked up. I mean I KNOW that I am, but now you have seen it twice. I thought I was getting better. It just took me and j couldn't stop it. God why am I so messed up? Yo can go really. I'm fine. I won't tell Izzy. If she asks I'll tell her it was me. I'll make something up. She won't bother you I swear". He got up and got dressed. He was crying and didn't want Magnus to witness anymore of his shit. Magnus didn't move from the floor.

"Really Magnus" he sniffed. "Go. You don't want me. I'm damaged and disgusting. I'll let you get dressed. You probably don't even want to look at me. God! I'm such a freak!" He turned and practically ran from the bedroom. He threw himself into the couch. He was sobbing but could still hear Magnus in his room. He heard the water start in the bathroom.

 _He's probably scrubbing himself clean of my dirtiness. He doesn't want me to infect him with my worthlessness. I'm so fucking gross. Why would I think I deserved him. I don't deserve anyone. This time Jace won't find out. When Mags...Magnus leaves I'll write a note for my siblings. I'll tell them that I couldn't take it anymore. Ill tell them I don't want them contaminated too. Magnus will be safe from them. I'll tell them I used him just to feel wanted before I ended it all. They won't bother him then. They don't need me anymore. Dad can't even look at me so I don't need to bother with him. I'll never be free of Sebastian. Not while I'm still breathing. I'll tell them to give Church to Magnus. He's the only one the cat likes anyway._ _It's settled. When Magnus leaves I'll go in my room. I'll get my pain meds and the cough meds and the bottle of whiskey I never opened from my 21st birthday. I hate alcohol but it'll be my last drink so I can't hurt anyone. I'll lay on Magnus' side so I can pretend he's holding me. I'll be able to smell him as I go to Mom and Max. Yes. As soon as he's gone._

Magnus walked to the living room in jeans. Alec couldn't see him but he definitely heard him.

"Thank you for the last couple of days Mags. I'm sorry I mean... Magnus. You made me feel wanted and clean for a little while. Don't worry after you leave you'll never have to see me again." No one will he whispered. He didn't think Magnus could hear that whisper. He barely said it.

"What the FUCK did you just say?"


	17. Mmmm Whatcha Say?

**_AN: Hey everyone! I'm back! No excuses. This is the 3rd chapter in 3 days and I would really appreciate some feedback. I have half of chapter 18 written already and I will post it as soon as its done...provided I get some more reviews. I get super excited when I get a notification from FanFiction. Make me happy guys and I will continue to make you guys happy(hopefully that's what I'm doing.) This chapter is kind of heavy. It gets better I promise. The boys will not suffer for too much longer, and sexy times will come back._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: Still not mine. Alec and Magnus threaten to do stupid things when I don't write. Like Alec says he'll cut his hair and Magnus threatens to wear KHAKIS. *shudders*_**

* * *

 _I did not just fucking hear that. I couldn't have heard that. He can't be thinking that. Oh my god. Please let me have misheard him._

"Alec! What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Say?" he repeated with more force than probably necessary. He's freaking out so his brain isn't really concerned with being gentle right this second.

"I said you wouldn't have to see me again" Alec replied calmly. Too calmly. Magnus was not impressed.

"After. That." He growled.

"So you did hear that?" Alec whispered almost to himself.

"YES I heard you! What are you talking about? Please tell me this is a misunderstanding."

"Don't worry it's not your problem." He answered back, still with that calm voice. It was terrifying Magnus.

"What do you mean by 'it's not your problem'?"

"Your leaving. You don't want my worthlessness and my filth to get on you. You don't want to be infected. Don't worry about me. You don't have to pretend to be nice. I know what I am. Just go."

"I'm not leaving. I told you I wouldn't leave. Why are you trying to push me away? I'm your boyfriend. YOU asked ME. I said yes. If you didn't want me around why would you ask me? You're not filthy or worthless. You have nothing to 'infect' me with. Talk to me baby. What did you mean by 'no one will'?" Magnus all but whispered. Alec was really scaring him. Especially, since he was talking so calmly about what was happening.

"I'M DONE MAGNUS!" Alec yelled, jumping up and turning to face Magnus. "I can't do this anymore. I finally find someone who's perfect. Someone I could tell the truth to, that didn't think I was a freak or pity me, and then I have a breakdown when he touches me! When YOU touched me. I've been having the happiest week of my life and I thought I was finally getting ME back. I was deliriously happy, cuddling with an amazing man, and then… and then **HE** got me…without even fucking being here! I can't ever be normal. He's always going to get to me. He's always going to be a part of me. The bastards name is in my fucking skin! I'm ruined. I have nothing to offer anyone. I have nothing to offer you; you're gorgeous, funny, full of life, caring, sexy as hell, and amazing. I can't even offer you me. Do you know why Magnus? HE fucking took me. I have nothing. I **AM** nothing. Just spare yourself the wasted time and breath and get far away from me. Take Church with you. He deserves better. He'll need someone to take care of him and he actually likes you."

Alec finished with a shaky whisper. He was crying and he just couldn't be in the room with Magnus anymore. He turned and started walking to his studio so that he could get Church's things together for Magnus. He was also going to give Magnus his music, so that at least someone had it.

Magnus exploded. He just couldn't stop his mind from freaking out and he couldn't let Alec walk away from him.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Don't you dare take one more fucking step." Alec stopped and turned around, his face red and splotchy from the tears that were falling. He looked at Magnus and was actually a little scared. Magnus was seething.

"You are quite possibly the most infuriating man in the universe right now. How many times do I have to tell you? I'M. NOT. FUCKING. LEAVING. Get it through that beautiful head of yours. Stop trying to get rid of me. You are not nothing. You are everything to at least three people in your life and one of them is in this room. Me. I knew who I was agreeing to be with when I said yes to you. I knew about your past, and it doesn't change my opinion of you at all. You are an amazing man. I've never met another person like you in my life. I know we only just met and started a relationship, but I NEED you. Every second I'm not with you, you are all I can think about. You Alexander. The shy, gorgeous, black haired, blue eyed, musician that loves his siblings so much that he would stay with a fucking lunatic to protect them. The man that would give his jacket to the homeless guy on 5th Avenue and walk home in six inches of snow, just so he didn't have to see another human suffering. The man who brought home a virtual stranger because he felt bad that he knocked him over. THAT'S you. He didn't take you. You. Do. Not. Belong. To. **HIM** , Alexander Lightwood, you are your own. You belong to yourself and whoever you choose to share your life with. Not that god damned demon. FUCK! I swear if I ever lay eyes on him I will kill him. Shit."

Magnus trailed off.

Alec could only stare at the man in front of him and blink. He didn't realize that Magnus was crying until he angrily swiped the tears from his beautiful face. His makeup was all over his face, and he was breathing heavily.

He wasn't done.

"For the love of god Alec I just found you and now you want to leave me forever. Not just me, Jace and Izzy too. What do you expect me to do? Walk out of here with your cat and pretend I never met you? What am I supposed to do when Izzy and Jace come to me heartbroken, to tell me they found you…" he choked on the words. "…found you…dead in your apartment? Am I supposed to act like I don't care? I'm sorry but Alexander Lightwood didn't come barging into my life with his adorable blush and addictive personality and completely change me? I don't know him but I somehow managed to adopt his cat? What am I supposed to do without you? What am I supposed to tell them Alec?" Magnus was heartbroken and angry by the end of that little rant.

Alec didn't answer. He was staring at Magnus with silent tears streaming down his pale face.

"Answer me god damn it! What am I supposed to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW MAGNUS!" he yelled.

"How can you even think that I could walk away? Do you not trust me? Have I given you a reason not to believe in me? I could help you. Why won't you let me help you? You don't have to do this. You don't have to be alone, go through this alone. We could do this together. You can lean on me. You don't have to bear what he did to you alone. I would never think less of you if you needed help. Hell, I would be honored to help you with whatever you needed. You fell into my life a week ago, and I truly can't imagine my life without you in it. Please don't push me away Alec. Let me help you. Don't leave me. Please. If you don't care for me like that then let me help you for Isabelle and Jace. They love you. I…." _SHUT UP IDIOT! Don't tell him you love him. He'll really bolt. You've known him for a week. He'll think you are a stalker._ _"_ Don't leave us. Don't leave me. PLEASE!" He was somehow on his knees in front of Alec. He was begging Alec to let him in. Begging Alec to let Magnus _love_ him; because he did. He loved Alec.

Alec was stunned silent at everything Magnus had just said. Is it possible that Sebastian hadn't stolen him? Was he still himself but just…lost? He must be because when he was with Magnus he felt like himself. He felt like he did all those years ago, before he met Sebastian. The only times he didn't feel like his old self was when he was having a flashback. Looking down at Magnus, crying at his feet, broke his heart, and a realization hit him so hard he almost toppled over. He loved Magnus Bane and wanted to let him help. He wanted to be here for his siblings. He wanted to stand next to Jace at his wedding, he wanted to walk Izzy down the aisle (because she wasn't going to let their father do it), hell HE wanted to get married. He realized that he didn't want to miss anything. He didn't want to die, he just wanted something to help ease the pain. Magnus was that something. He needed help, he just didn't see it until Magnus all but spelled it out for him.

OH GOD. Did he just ruin things with Magnus? He said he wouldn't leave but what if he just realized how much help Alec actually needed. _He said he wasn't leaving you; you dolt. Look at him dumbass. He's begging YOU not to leave HIM. Fucking say something._

"Magnus I'm so sorry" He cried as he dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend. He just collapsed and started crying.

"I don't want to die Mags. I want to stay. I need help. Help me please. Don't leave me. Please god don't leave me Magnus. I need you. Please?"

"Finally." Magnus said and gathered Alec in his arms. Alec latched onto him like a lifeline. Which in this moment he was. God if he hadn't been here when this happened. They sat on the floor, clutching each other and crying while Magnus whispered heartfelt words to Alec.

"Shh. Baby I'm not going anywhere. I have you. Let it out my baby. Just cry sweetie, I won't let you fall. I'm here. I'm not leaving. "

"Magnus I'm so sorry. I don't want to go anywhere. I want to stay. I want to see Izzy and Jace get married. I want to have nieces and nephews, and maybe even my own kids someday. I could be a good dad. I want you. I want to sing to you, and cook for you, I want to hold you. I want you to be the one that holds me when I need it. and I want to be the same for you. Will you let me Mags?"

* * *

 **There you have it. RxR please. I love reviews. I listened to Be My Escape by Relient K during this chapter. I love that song.**


	18. Lunchtime

**AN: So... here's the new chapter. We'll be coming up on some fluff in the next few chapters because I need a break from the angst. As always I appreciate reviews. Leave me some. Read up my lovelies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"God yes Alec. I want all those things for you too. For what it's worth… you will be an amazing dad someday."

Magnus started to pull away from Alec so that he could get them off the floor but Alec locked his arms around Magnus in a vice like grip.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere, we just need to get off the floor. We've been here for almost two hours."

Alec glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. It was well into the very early morning at this point. Considering it was Monday and they had work in the morning they really needed to get to bed. They had to be awake in 4 hours at the latest. He followed behind Magnus as they made their way to Alec's bedroom.

"Let's get cleaned up and then go to bed. We are going to be dead on our feet at work in the morning" Magnus said.

"Shower? Um… I mean… if you want to. We don't have to… You can shower here I'll go to the hall…" Alec stuttered.

"Yes, we'll shower, together. It'll save time and I'll get to ogle your gorgeous body. Win, win." Magnus winked.

"You should be forbidden from winking" Alec murmured under his breath.

"Why? Does it do something for you?" Magnus asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Now get in the damn shower" Alec said while blushing furiously.

Magnus laughed at his boyfriend's antics, while taking his pants off and turning on the water. He was bent over the faucets when Alec's naked hardness pressed up against him. Magnus groaned and pushed his ass backwards into Alec.

"Don't get me started blue eyes. We don't have enough time for me to properly ravish your body." He reached behind him and pinched Alec's ass. "Now get in, and behave. We need to get up soon."

Alec climbed into the shower and moved towards the back so that Magnus could step in under the spray. He grabbed a washcloth and made a lather with his sandalwood body wash. After Magnus was wet down Alec started to gently run the soapy cloth across his shoulders and down his back. He washed over Magnus' tight ass, and then down over the back of his long, lean legs. Magnus seemed to just relax and let Alec handle the washing.

"Mmmmm baby. That feels nice." Magnus said.

"Good. Turn around beautiful."

"You better let me do the magic zone or we won't be sleeping tonight, Alexander." Magnus purred.

"Magic zone?" Alec questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Please tell me you didn't name your privates the 'magic zone'."

"Honey, everything about me is magic. You'll get used to it." He winked at his boyfriend.

Alec laughed. "Whatever you say beautiful. Just wash your magic zone while I wash your hair." Alec grabbed his shampoo and started a lather on Magnus' shoulder length locks. He watched the suds, blue temp dye, and glitter swirl the drain and disappear until the water was once again clear; and Magnus' hair was his natural color.

"That feels amazing Alexander. You have very talented fingers." He sighed, and reveled in the feeling of Alec running his fingers through Magnus' hair and massaging his scalp.

"You haven't even experienced my talented fingers yet beautiful…" Alec replied and then trailed off as his face turned scarlet with blush.

"No flirting with me Alexander. My control is already being tested. Now let me wash you so we can get out of this shower and get to sleep. Do try to keep your suggestive comments to yourself." He smiled at Alec just so he knew that Magnus was teasing him. He didn't want Alec to have any chance to confuse this situation with a Sebastian situation. They'd both had enough of that for one night. Really for a lifetime; but Magnus would accept the rest of the night just to start.

"I promise Mags. I'll keep my flirty words and talented fingers to myself" he reached around Magnus and spanked him gently. "I thought you were washing me. Get on it! I'm dirty and my boyfriend says its bedtime. I want him to be able to get some sleep in before work. He gets cranky you know."

Magnus gasps. "Alexander, you have now flirted with me, smacked my ass, and then proceeded to tease me. I do NOT get cranky. You are the devil baby. If I wasn't about to fall over right now I'd have to have you make it up to me. Turn around so I can get your back babes."

Alec complied and gave Magnus his back. "Babes?" He questioned.

"Yes, I think I like that nickname for you. I'll add it to my repertoire. Along with all the others. What do you say Alec, do you like 'babes'?"

"As a pet name for me? It's not the worst you could do. In terms of babes as in girls, not at all." He smiled when Magnus pinched his butt, and then rubbed a hand over it to take the small pain away.

"You better not like girls, otherwise I'm not right for you at all… I don't have the necessary equipment so to say." Alec was now squeaky clean. Magnus had paid a little more attention to Alec's ass than strictly necessary for washing but Alec wasn't going to complain or point it out. They stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. Alec was feeling slightly more confident in himself so he did something that he only would have done pre-douche knuckle. He grabbed Magnus junk, and whispered in his ear "This is exactly the equipment that is necessary." Then he licked the shell of Magnus' ear.

Magnus gasped.

"I'm glad to…hear it." He gulped.

Alec laughed, released Magnus, and finished drying himself. Magnus was starting to look like he was asleep while brushing his teeth, so Alec had him rinse his mouth and then he scooped Magnus up and carried him bridal style into the bedroom. Magnus nuzzled Alec's neck.

"Thank you, baby."

"No problem Mags. You looked like you were asleep. Here, lay down and I'll be right in to cuddle you ok?"

"Where're you going Alec?"

"I'm going to brush my teeth and make sure the door is locked. Even though we now have three and a half hours to sleep. Go ahead beautiful, get comfortable."

Magnus snuggled down into Alec's bed. It really was comfortable. He started to drift even before Alec made it to the bathroom. By the time the door was locked and Alec was in bed Magnus was sleeping with his mouth partly open. Alec couldn't resist kissing him.

"Goodnight love" he said, after kissing Magnus' full lips. He turned with his back to Magnus and shut off his bedside light, then cuddled into his blankets. He was almost asleep when he felt Magnus reach a hand around his waist and pull him in close; they were flush against each other. They slept in the same position until morning; back to front, with Magnus curled protectively around Alec, his face buried in Alec's neck and long ebony hair.

* * *

Lunch time finally came and the lovers were practically dead on their feet. Izzy came bouncing into the REC office, bubbly as ever, with a bag of food and a carrier with 4 thermal cups, in each hand.

"Good afternoon my beautiful zombie loves. I come bearing gifts!" she was so loud and happy the men groaned.

"Please tell me that you are holding a large black coffee with sugar, and a large caramel latte with extra caramel and whipped cream."

"Of course, silly boy! What kind of sister would I be if I didn't take care of my sleepy brother and his equally sleepy boyfriend? Don't think I haven't noticed that the two of you aren't your magnificent gay selves today. Magnus even forgot glitter."

At Magnus' gasp Alec glared at his sister. "Don't ever mention forgotten glitter. He will cut you. Trust me. Captain cranky pants over there is not a nice man when he is sans glitter and sleep. Just hand him the coffee and back away slowly."

"So why are we so tired today, huh?" Izzy asked suggestively.

"Nothing quite so entertaining I assure you." Magnus answered.

Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"No big deal, really Iz."

It was Magnus' turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure. You see Alec you are a terrible liar. Also, judging by the major pop of his" she pointed at Magnus "perfectly sculpted eyebrow, I can tell it wasn't nothing. Now because you are so beat and we are at work you will get a reprieve for the moment. After work I will not be so understanding. Just tell me one thing. Do I need to castrate Magnus?"

Magnus spluttered into his coffee, while Alec shook his head vehemently.

"No Izzy, Magnus didn't do anything. This was one hundred percent me. We'll tell you after work. Well I will anyway I don't want to presume anything for Magnus."

"I'll be with you babes."

"Thanks Mags. So, after work okay Iz?"

"I'll accept that. Come now, we are meeting the blonde one outside at our table for lunch. He also looks half dead. Although I'm going to say that he at least had fun not sleeping."

"We had some fun." Alec grumbled under his breath as they all filed outside to their table. Since the day, Izzy and Magnus had lunch together they have been sitting in the same spot every day.

"The beginning of the night was spectacular actually." Magnus agreed with a smirk.

By this time they were taking their seats with Jace. "I totally do not want to know what made your night spectacular, not so sparkly Magnus."

"JACE! Do not mention the sparkles." Alec said.

A blonde eyebrow popped to meet his hairline.

"Oh in the name of… Look. We had a bad night and only had about three hours of sleep. I didn't wake up when Alec told me to and I only had time to put on eyeliner. It was either I have beady sleep deprived eyes, or I have glitter. It pains me to say that I would rather I had my makeup on than have my glitter ok? I hate that I don't have it. I'm cranky, and I just don't want to talk about it." Magnus said in one breath.

Alec leaned over and whispered in Magnus' ear. "You look beautiful, Magnus."

Magnus kissed his boyfriend. "Thanks, baby."

"Ok so when do you want to meet after work?" Izzy asked, steering the conversation into safer territory.

"Um… I don't know. I didn't really think about it. I guess just come to my place." Alec answered.

"Wait. We're meeting you after work? For what?" Jace asked.

"Nothing." Alec replied.

Jace looked to Izzy and Magnus. Magnus wouldn't meet his eyes. Jace was instantly more alert and getting pissed off.

"Why are we meeting you after work, Alec?"

"WE are meeting Izzy after work. No one said anything about you coming." Alec replied coolly.

"Magnus." Jace said.

"There was an incident last night." Magnus said while staring at his burger that Izzy provided.

"What. Kind. Of. Incident." Jace gritted out.

"The kind we're not discussing right now Jonathon." Alec said.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, and you two will get pissed off." Alec replied.

"I am already pissed off Alexander. So why don't you tell me why I'm not throttling Magnus." Jace shot back.

"BECAUSE HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Alec yelled at his brother.

"Okay, okay. Boys calm down. I already know Magnus didn't do anything Jace. Just drop it and we'll meet at Alec's after work and they'll tell us what happened. Let's just eat ok?" Izzy intervened.

"Actually, would you all mind if we met at my place? Chairman needs to eat and I would really like a shower and some yoga pants. Plus, I'm not sure I want to have this discussion at Alec's place, if I'm going to die I'd rather it happen in the comfort of my own home. "

"Hey, Mags its ok. We'll meet at your place. I want to see my Chairman anyway, and you're not going to die. You didn't do anything wrong." Alec tried to soothe Magnus. He grabbed his hand and held it in both of his.

"Yeah, we'll meet at your place Magnus. Don't worry. We won't hurt you. Alec says you didn't do anything, so you didn't do anything. Right Jace?" Izzy said.

"Sure, because Alec is so trustworthy when it comes to someone hurting him." Jace grumbled.

"For the last time. It wasn't Magnus' fault and if you can't listen to me Jace there is no reason for you to be present. I'm not protecting Magnus. Nothing. He. Did. Was. Wrong. Now let's eat our burgers, move on, and talk about someone else for awhile. Please?"

"Sure." Jace and Izzy agreed.

The siblings talked about what was going on with each other, leaving Alec and Magnus out of it. They talked about Jace and Clary's night, and Izzy freaked out about Simon being so close to Clary. It was relatively normal but Magnus kept quiet. He knew Alec didn't think he did anything wrong, but he couldn't help thinking that what happened the night before was his fault.

* * *

"See you in an hour guys?"

"Yep. We'll see you. Jace can you drop my car off at my place? I want to ride with Magnus." Alec asked.

"Sure. That way you can't run from the conversation, like you always tend to do." Jace replied.

"I'm not running anymore guys. I just want to be with Mags for a little."

"Alright. We'll see you in an hour."

Izzy and Jace walked to the cars, while Magnus and Alec went to the mustang. Magnus was just about to get in when Alec grabbed his wrist.

"Magnus. What's wrong beautiful?"

"Nothing, baby. I'm good."

Alec stepped closer. "No, you're not Mags. I know you well enough to know that you are never this quiet. Tell me."

"It's nothing, Alec. Really, I'm just tired. I'm fine."

Alec looked at Magnus' face. _Bullshit, you're fine._ "Sure. Tired. Ok."

Alec kissed Magnus' lips gently and circled his waist with his arms. He just held onto Magnus for a minute before releasing him and getting in the passenger side. He'll let Magnus have his space for now.

The ride to Magnus' apartment was filled with silence. They didn't even turn the radio on. Alec would have been worried that Magnus didn't want him anymore but Magnus held his hand the entire drive, even when shifting. Magnus unlocked the door and went straight to feeding Chairman. Meow raced right to his bowl without even acknowledging the two men. When he had gobbled down all of his food he went to Magnus' bedroom to give some love to his owner. Alec was sitting awkwardly on the couch, unsure of what to do with himself. About a half hour later Magnus came out of his room wearing a pair of yoga pants and one of Alec's sweaters that he left the last time he was here. He wasn't wearing makeup and he had his hair in a bun. Alec just opened his arms to his love. Magnus curled up on the couch in Alec's arms and closed his eyes. He had been crying in the bathroom. He wasn't even sure why he was crying. _Because after Jace and Izzy hear what happened they are going to beat your ass and then take Alec away from you. They aren't going to let you near him again. You shouldn't have touched the scars, you complete idiot. Great now I'm leaking again. Alec is going to notice._ Just as he had the thought Alec put a finger under his chin and turned his face to him.

"Hey, why the tears beautiful?" Alec asked looking into Magnus' tear filled eyes.

"Are they going to hate me?"

"No. Why would they hate you Mags? Izzy loves you. You know that."

"Jace is already mad at me. He's just going to be even more angry when we tell them what happened. He's not going to want me with you. I hurt you."

"Jace isn't mad at you. He just doesn't like not knowing what's going on with me. He is going to get angry when we tell him what happened but it's not going to be at you. He'll be angry at me, the fact that he can't do anything about it, and he'll be pissed at Sebastian all over again. You didn't hurt me. Why do you think you did?"

"I touched you where I shouldn't have. I didn't even know I was doing it. I caused your anxiety attack. If I hadn't heard you say what you did I might have left to let you get yourself back together and then you would have… you could… you…" Magnus choked on the words. He couldn't say them. He looked away from the beautiful blue eyes he was staring into.

"Look at me Magnus. Come on. Look at me love." Magnus raised his lids and looked back into Alec's eyes.

"There they are. My beautiful greens. You didn't know that would happen. Hell, I didn't even know that would happen. I've only let 3 people touch me since it happened. You, Jace, and Izzy. You didn't cause me to have an anxiety attack. What Sebastian did to me caused it. I just wasn't prepared for you to touch that exact spot. If I hadn't trusted you, I wouldn't have been so relaxed. You. Did. Nothing. Wrong. You've been amazing. You stayed with me and I'm done running and trying to push you away. We're together. That's what matters. You said we would get through this. Are you saying we won't?"

"NO. I still believe we will get through this I'm just scared that your siblings will think I'm bad for your healing or something. I don't know anymore. It's been an emotional night and day and I'm running on fumes and I'm talking out of my ass."

"And what a perfect ass it is. We can do this Magnus. We'll talk to Izzy and Jace. I'm warning you though they aren't going to be happy and this is going to suck, but when they are gone I'm taking care of you for once. That sound good?"

Magnus let out something between a sniffle and a chuckle. "You don't have to but I'm not going to protest being taken care of for once."

"Good decision." Alec said with a smile and a kiss to Magnus' nose.

The buzzer went off, letting them know that someone was in the lobby waiting to be let in.

"There here" Magnus said a little shakily.

"You ready love?"

"No. But, let's get this over with."


	19. Initiate Phase 1

Magnus let Jace and Izzy into the apartment. They took one look at Magnus and went straight to the armchairs next to the couch. Jace didn't even make a smart comment about Magnus' attire.

"Does anyone want a drink or something?" Magnus asked.

"Soda?" Everyone replied.

"Mags, love, sit I'll get it." Alec said. Jace and Izzy looked at each other and mouthed 'love?'.

"Thanks baby." Magnus said gratefully and sat on the couch, pulled his knees to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. Izzy and Jace kept sharing odd looks. Magnus was being weird and they weren't entirely sure how to interpret his weirdness today. Alec came back with the drinks and handed them out to everyone. His siblings preferred to drink soda from a can and so did he and Mags, so there was no use dirtying dishes. He sat next to Magnus and wrapped an arm around him. "It's going to be okay Magnus. I promise." Alec whispered to him, and then kissed his cheek.

"So, Alec, what's going on? Magnus looks like someone kicked his cat." Jace said.

"It's a long story, and I'm going to tell you everything but I need you both to promise me to let me tell you everything before you start freaking out. Magnus is upset with himself for no reason, and I don't want you two to make it worse before you have all the details. You got it? Can you do this for me?"

"Sure brother. We'll keep tight for you."

"Well our night was going perfectly. Stuff happened and we were lying in bed cuddling. Magnus was running his hands along my stomach when he brushed the scar."

Magnus winced, Izzy and Jace inhaled, and Alec kept it together for once.

"Anxiety Attack?" Izzy questioned.

"Yeah."

"How bad?"

"Very. I started cowering on the floor begging Magnus not to hurt me anymore. I was crying and I didn't know where I was. I knew in my head that Magnus wasn't hurting me but I couldn't get the rest of me to cooperate. I was out for a good while before Magnus got me to come back."

They were staring at him now. Magnus had his face buried in his knees. He was crying at the memory.

"How? I mean we can't ever pull you out of one."

"He sang to me."

Magnus whipped his head up to look at Alec. "You heard me? I didn't think you did."

"I heard you. I love that song and your voice by the way." Alec smiled at Magnus. It was a small smile but it was genuine.

"Really? You sang to him?"

"Yes. He was on the floor and crying and I felt helpless and I had to do something. I couldn't stand seeing him like that. It was breaking my heart. I just got on the floor and cuddled him to me and sang the only thing that popped into my head."

Izzy launched herself at Magnus. He flinched and put his hands up by his face. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and bear hugged him. He was certain he was going to get punched. Or at least slapped. But she just held him and started thanking him.

"We have never been able to pull Alec back from an anxiety attack. We always have to watch him relive it over, and over again. Thank you, Magnus. Thank you for being here for our brother."

"Izzy, I'm not done." Alec said while gently prying her arms from Magnus.

"There's more?"

"Yes. It would be preferable if you would sit back in your chair. You're going to need it."

Isabelle went back to her chair. Jace was sitting quietly in his chair, not even really looking at anything just trying to process what Alec said. It was going to be so much worse soon. Alec didn't tell anyone that he wanted Izzy in her own chair so she was farther away from being able to kill him. But Jace was right next to him in the other chair and he was within striking distance. Jace was the one he had to worry about anyway. Jace found him the last time.

Alec took a deep breath and finished telling his siblings what happened.

"I was planning on doing it when Magnus left. I was so sure he was leaving me. I couldn't stand the thought of losing the only good thing that I had going for me. I didn't plan on him having super hearing."

"I'm sorry Jace, Isabelle. I never meant to make Alec worse. I swear. I just… I care about him. I didn't know that him being with me would make it harder for him to heal."

"Shut up Magnus." Jace said.

Magnus just stared at the blonde man. Jace was sitting in his chair with his fists clenched. The vein on the side of his head was bulging and he had murder in his eyes. _This is the part where he beats me within an inch of my life. Shit I hope Isabelle gets Alec out of here before Jace kills me. He doesn't need to see that._

"Jace…" Alec tried.

"No Alec. You don't get to talk right now. It's my turn." Jace said.

"Um… alright." Alec said and just cuddled Magnus into him. He needed to hold onto Magnus to keep himself grounded.

"You promised me that you wouldn't do anything like this again. I know you didn't actually do anything and thank god Magnus was there to talk some sense into you. But, for fuck's sake Alec. How could you even think about it? You promised. We just got you back. We worry about you every single day. What do you think I would have done when I found you? And you know it would have been me. The second you didn't show up at work I would have gone to your apartment. I wouldn't have survived seeing you like that again. What are we supposed to do now? Hug it out and have you promise not to even think about that again? Obviously, you can't be trusted to keep your promises. SHIT ALEC! What the hell?"

"Jace, you need to calm down. I know…"

"CALM DOWN! Seriously, calm down. Izzy we just found out that our BROTHER would have killed himself if his boyfriend wasn't around to stop him! I can't go through that again Iz. You know I can't."

"Jace I know. But, yelling at him isn't helping. Poor Magnus is shaking. You need to breathe. If you can't calm down, go for a walk or something. Come on brother. He needs us to be level right now."

"I'm good. I'm good." Jace said while pacing the floor in front of Magnus' tv. He was clenching and unclenching his fists and muttering under his breath. Magnus was shaking, he had never seen anyone so angry. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him onto his lap. "Shhh… Mags. It's ok. He's not mad at you. Come on, love. Its ok. I promise. This is what I was talking about. It'll all be ok soon. Just breathe for me."

Alec was trying to calm Magnus down. Alec had seen Jace angry before and he was fully expecting what was happening. Magnus had no clue that Jace wasn't angry, he was scared and hurt. Magnus was more important to him right now than being yelled at by his brother.

"I've never seen someone so angry." Magnus whispered.

"He's not angry Magnus. He's hurt by his memories of what happened before, and what Sebastian did to Alec, and he's scared at what would have happened if you weren't there. He's not mad at you or Alec. Well, he's probably a little mad at Alec but he's more scared than anything. It's alright." Izzy helped to calm Magnus down.

"Maybe I should go in my room to let you guys talk. You guys should talk, you know as a family."

"Mags…." Alec started.

"No, Alec its ok. Really. Just come get me when you guys are ready." Magnus stood up and kissed Alec on the forehead. He gave Izzy a small smile and then went to his bedroom. As soon as he closed the door he let out a breath.

"Well Meow, I don't know what's happening to me. I'm never this emotional. I don't break down like this. Shit. I'm losing it." he said to the fuzzball laying on his bed. He plopped himself down and pulled his protesting kitty into him. He layed on the bed and cried and cuddled Chairman until his eyes hurt. He didn't hear any yelling so everything in the living room must be going well. He heard footsteps in the hall and tried his best to make the tears go away. He didn't want anyone to see him crying again, or at all really. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Magnus, it's me and Jace. Can we come in?"

"Ah… yeah…sure." He said and swiped at his face some more.

"So, this is where the magic happens." Isabelle said as she looked around the bedroom.

"Izzy. I totally don't need to know about Magnus' magic. Like ever. That's our brother he's making magic with. Ew."

"Uh…" Magnus just stared at the siblings. Izzy and Jace came over to his bed. Izzy sat on his left side and Jace on his right. They wrapped their arms around him and squeezed.

"Thank you for saving our brother Magnus. I told you before that you were good for him, and he has been more of his normal self lately. We don't hate you. You didn't make Alec worse. No matter who he would have been with he would have had these setbacks, but with you he's getting better. You can pull him back from an anxiety attack when no one else can. He let you into his studio. We didn't even know he had one, you help him Magnus. Please don't think we dislike you or anything like that. We are so happy that you and Alec are together; and he's happy. If he's happy and safe, we're happy." Jace stated.

"Please don't give up on him. You're the reason he's still here." Izzy begged.

"Thank you, Izzy, Jace. I have no intentions on giving up on him. I care about him a lot. I just don't want him to suffer because I did something to trigger a memory. I want to help him be better, not make it worse. I'll just have to learn his triggers and do better not to unknowingly set him off. We'll work it out. I just can't help but think that if he would have convinced me he wanted to be alone, I would have left to make him as comfortable as possible in the situation. I could've left him alone and then he would be dead. I couldn't handle it if… if…" he was crying again. _Damnit. Why did my body decide that today it needed a vagina? You're a man for shits sake, ball up and act like one Maggie._

"But you didn't leave. You stayed and you helped him through it. He seems more confident today than he has in a very long while. Magnus, you somehow managed to get him believing he can have a normal life; that he wants a normal life. You are a beautiful person Magnus. When Alec is ready just ask him about things, it'll help the both of you to talk it out. Just give it a little while, you are both so leaky today." Izzy said.

"Thank you for coming over. I'm sorry I wasn't a better host. Please come over again sometime and I promise to be my normal magnificent self. Glitter and all." Magnus smiled at the younger Lightwoods.

"You have yourself a deal Bane. Take care of our brother. See you soon."

Jace hugged Magnus, Izzy kissed his cheeks, and then he was once again alone in his room. He was exhausted. Utterly spent. He must have dozed off for some time because he was woken up by soft kisses peppering his face.

"Wake up love" Alec whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"Mmmm that feels nice. What time is it?"

"It's only eight-thirty Mags. I promised I'd take care of you, or would you feel better just sleeping?"

"No, If I go back to sleep I'll wake up too early. Plus, I am looking forward to you taking care of me baby" Magnus replied, slightly more awake.

"Good. Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"I'm good. I think all the crying and napping has helped. I feel more like myself. I'm sorry about my emotional state today. I swear I don't normally do this. How are you? How was the talk?" Magnus asked remembering why he was in such a state to begin with.

"You don't have to apologize. Everyone has their moments. I'm solid. The talk was alright. Jace isn't going to trust me being alone for a month or two though. I expected as much, considering the last time he found me. There was crying from all three of us, but, I think we're alright. I'm not going to be back to normal for some time but, at least I'm getting there. I realized that I'm going to have setbacks, anxiety attacks, and a bunch of other stuff happening that I'm going to have to deal with, but, I have you and I know that you will be there to help me, and that makes me feel like I can do it. I don't have to do it alone. I have you and my siblings to fall back on, and to pick me up when I fall apart. I'm not perfect but I'm okay." Alec said quietly.

"You are perfect. You are perfectly you and I'm very happy that you knocked me out." Magnus said sincerely. Alec blushed. They sat on Magnus' bed cuddled together, discussing some things that happened that night.

"Alright, let's do something relaxing. We're moving on to phase 'pamper Magnus'. I hope you are ready love." Alec said cheerily.

"Pamper Magnus? I like the way that sounds." Magnus replied with a smile and a wink. Alec growled.

"No winking. You know what that does to me. You are banned from sexy times for a little tonight. I'm doing the pampering so you have to follow my schedule. Got it?" Alec stated.

"Yes Alexander. I got it. But, that doesn't mean I have to like it." He grumbled back.

"Glad you see it my way. Please come out to the kitchen. I have a surprise for you."

Magnus raised an eyebrow but followed Alec anyway. They were both barefoot, with Magnus still in his yoga pants and a sweater, and Alec wearing his work clothing. _Damn, he has sexy feet. I'm banned from winking, he shouldn't be allowed to be barefoot in my kitchen._ Magnus groaned at the thought. He was surprised when he entered the room and there was a full breakfast set on the island. There was eggs, bacon, sausage, fried potatoes, toast, and pancakes. Wow. He couldn't believe Alec had gone through all this trouble.

"Where did you find the time to do this, Alec?"

"I had Izzy and Jace sit at the bar so I could cook while we talked. I told you I was taking care of you tonight. I know you didn't really eat anything today, so I knew you'd be hungry. Is it too much?" he asked sheepishly, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and gave him the mother of all kisses. He held Alec's head in place by grabbing a handful of hair and holding gently. Alec moaned into the kiss. When neither of them could breathe, they separated, but didn't remove their arms from around one another.

"Wow Mags. I'm guessing you are happy?" Alec asked a breathless.

"Alexander, this is by far the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. You are amazing. I am very happy." He replied smiling.

They broke apart and Alec had Magnus sit at the bar. He filled a plate with everything and placed it in front of Magnus. Then he made his own plate and sat down to across from his love. _If I keep slipping and calling him love he's going to notice and ask me about it. Just because I love him doesn't mean it's the right time to tell him. Don't scare him off._ Once Alec was seated they started eating. They didn't talk, but they didn't need to. Alec reached for Magnus' hand across the bar and was playing with their fingers. It was comfortable and felt normal, like they had always done this. It made Alec realize that this is what a normal relationship was supposed to be like. Not that he didn't know that his thing, he refused to call it a relationship, with Sebastian wasn't normal; he just never had this before. He was happy, actually happy. He smiled.

"Why are you so smiley?" Magnus asked.

"I'm happy. I sort of just realized it was possible, and I'm glad I did. I'm glad it's with you, beautiful."

Magnus smiled back. It was a face splitting, joy filled smile. "I'm glad too, baby." Alec stood and leaned across the counter, Magnus met him in the middle and kissed him sweetly. Magnus went to sit back down, but Magnus cupped his face with both hands and held him in place. He kissed both of Alec's cheeks, his chin, forehead, nose, both eyelids, and then finally his mouth. He kissed Alec's lips lightly once more and then released him.

They smiled at each other and finished their meal. Alec wouldn't let Magnus help with cleanup.

"While I put the dishes in the washer why don't you go start a bath?"

"Will you join me?"

"Of course, I will. I have plans for you Mr. Bane." Alec said, managing to only blush slightly.

"Plans? What kind of plans, Lightwood?" Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, beautiful. Go. I'll be right there."


	20. No

**AN: Hello...(taps screen) anyone out there? This is chapter 20! Let me know if your still reading! Anywho. How's everyone been? I've been kosher. Got a 4 month old, a 2 year old with a birthday in 2 weeks, and a 29 year old man baby. busy busy lady recently. I am impatiently waiting for june 5th to come upon us because, I NEED THE SHADOWHUNTERS BACK IN MY LIFE. MALEC SPECIFICALLY. BUT I LOVE CLACE AND SIZZY TOO. Mainly I have a slight crush on Matt, Dom, Alberto, and David. I have issues. its all good. Anyone else watching Shadowhunters? Good Good stuff. Sorry ranted a little there. Here's the new chapter. Let me know your thoughts!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone. That honor is miss Cassies.**

 _the song I enjoy this time around is Forever by Andy Grammer. I think it's going to be an Alec original at some point. If you listen to it you will understand that it fits the boys quite perfectly._

* * *

Alec and Magnus were sitting in Taki's waiting for Izzy and Jace. It's been almost a month since Alec's last anxiety attack and "the talk" as all parties are now calling it. Sunday's everyone got together for breakfast. It's the same routine the Lightwoods have always had, only now Magnus has been joining them. Magnus loved it. It was the first time he's felt he had a family since his mom died. He felt like he belonged. His father was never all that interested in him. So, it was only his mom; he didn't realize he missed belonging until he started dating Alec. The last two months have been amazing; difficult, but still amazing none the less. he couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend. He remembered "Operation Pamper Magnus" and smiled fondly.

"Care to share, Beautiful?" Alec asked, interrupting Magnus' mental pictures.

"Huh…oh. I was thinking about how happy I am that we're together. I was also remembering the day you pampered me."

Alec blushed. "That was a good night" he said fondly.

"Good? That was an earth-shattering night. We didn't even have sex and you still turned me into a heap of jelly." Magnus gushed.

Alec blushed more, remembering exactly what he did to make Magnus melt. They had gotten into the bath. Alec took his time with Magnus. He gave him a full body massage; starting at his feet, moving to his calves and thighs, then up to his ass, back, shoulders, neck, chest and then finally his scalp. By the time, Alec got to his head` he was a moaning mess. Alec massaged his scalp with his right hand and trailed his left down Magnus' chest to his stomach, over his hop bone, and then down to Magnus's crotch. He ignored his dick and fondled the heavy weights underneath. Magnus had already been fully erect when Alec started his blissful torture, as soon as Alec started playing with his balls he was lost. Alec eventually started kissing his neck and slowly jerking him. It was too much for him. He started begging Alec for anything, just some kind of relief. Alec stood, scooped Magnus into his arms, and carried them to Magnus' bed, kissing him the entire way. He proceeded to kiss down Magnus' body until he reached his dick. Alec wasted no time going to town on his love. He sucked, licked, and teased him until Magnus was a writhing mess. Alec surprised Magnus by playing with his hole. He put his finger in Magnus' mouth and Magnus sucked hard. He brought his finger back to Magnus' tight hole and worked it insider. Magnus came after about a minute. They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other, kissing and snuggling.

"You're right Mags." Alec conceded.

"When am I not, babes?" Magnus cockily replied.

Alec rolled his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Magnus. It was intended to be a soft kiss, but it quickly escalated. They were both riled up at the memory of that night.

"Ahem. This is a family establishment! My virgin eyes!" a voice said.

They broke apart smiling.

"Shut it Blondie. We were busy." Magnus said without any anger.

"We could see that. I figured that I should interrupt before you started getting busy on the table." Jace said with a smirk.

"Hey guys" said a blushing Alec.

"Hey brother. Were you guys waiting long? Dad stopped us on the way over. He's apparently back for a little while." Izzy said while hugging her brother and Magnus.

"We really just got here. Where's he going this time?" Alec asked rolling his eyes. It's not like his father was ever home anyway. Not that Alec would know. He hasn't seen his father since his mother's funeral, and even before that he wasn't exactly welcomed in the family home while the man was there.

"England. Apparently, he's trying to set up a branch there."

Alec snorted. Of course, their father would keep trying to expand. Lightwood and Sons Protections was the number one ranking protection agency in the country. There was no better company to have protecting you or your loved ones. The company specialized in anything one would need security or the like for. He keeps expanding, and yet, he doesn't have any sons to pass on his legacy to. Well he has Jace but, Jace isn't really on speaking terms with the man.

"He asked about you." Izzy said quietly.

"Why?" Alec asked taken aback.

"He just asked if we heard from you in a while. We just told him to call you." She replied.

Alec snorted again.

"Baby are you okay? Do you need a drink or something?" Magnus asked concerned.

The Lightwoods laughed.

"No Mags, I'm good. I just find my father asking about me funny. The fact that they told him to call me is even better. You see, if he was dying and needed a kidney, and I was the only match for him on the planet, he would refuse it and die. He disowned me after I turned 18."

"That's ridiculous. Why?" Magnus asked confused.

"Why the kidney or why did he disown me?" Alec asked. Magnus just nodded indicating that he wanted the why to both.

"He didn't want me being gay to 'rub off on him'. He thinks I would tarnish his 'perfect' reputation. Apparently, you can't have a gay son and run one of the most successful security companies in the country. I came out to my parents on my 18th birthday. Isabelle, Jace, and Max already knew. I had a feeling my dad wouldn't take the news well so I made back up plans just in case. I had been saving my money for months. It wasn't money that dad could take from me because I earned it. I opened a savings account that wasn't connected to my father at all and I had an apartment lined up. Robert and Maryse, my parents, were out at some meeting for the company or something. I was at home watching my siblings and I just decided that when they came home I was going to tell them. I was tired of hiding everything. I just wanted to be me. They came in and Max had fallen asleep on my lap while watching Batman Returns, I set him next to me on the couch and asked my parents to come to the dining room."

"Once they were sitting down I said 'Mom, dad, I have something important to tell you. I'm gay.' Mom gasped and dad just stared at me. Mom said 'Why didn't you tell us sooner Alexander?' I told her I that I wanted to have some things in order before I told her. 'Do your siblings know?' my mom asked me. 'Yup they know everything. They support me.' Mom just smiled at me. I thought that maybe I had planned for no reason, that maybe my father was just so quiet because he was shocked I didn't trust them enough to tell them or whatever. Mom didn't seem to mind. She was just smiling at me with a proud smile. Just when I was starting to feel like everything was ok my father exploded. 'YOU'RE A FAGGOT! NO! I WILL NOT HAVE ONE OF THOSE IN MY HOUSE! Your brother was just asleep on your lap you disgusting fag! Did you make him gay too? I want you out of my house. You are no longer my son, I'm calling the bank and your accounts will be closed. You have until nine o'clock to get out of this house. You can take anything that is in your bedroom. Do not touch anything in the rest of the house. You better be out of here before your siblings return. Once you are out of this house you will have no contact with any Lightwood. You have no more parents, no siblings, and no home. Get away from me you filthy fag.'"

Magnus sucked in a breath when Alec was quoting his father. He looked murderous. Alec had never seen Magnus so angry.

"HE SAID THAT TO YOU?" Magnus all but shouted.

"Yes. After that day I only saw him at my mother and brother's funeral. He did try to stop me from attending but Jace and Isabelle handled that for me."

"What did you mother do?"

"She was in shock. She couldn't even form a sentence. I remember her crumbled on the floor with her head in her hands. I couldn't stand to see her like that. Robert didn't even try to comfort her. He just gave me a disgusted look at went to his office to call the bank. I wrapped my arms around mom and she collapsed into me crying. She just kept saying 'I'm sorry my baby.' And 'I love you baby boy, you'll always be my baby, no matter what that man says'. I called Izzy and Jace and told them to come home and be there for Max and Mom. Then I went to my room and packed whatever I didn't already have done. I loaded everything into my car, I bought it myself on my 16th birthday with money from a summer job, gave my mom my address and new cell phone number so she could get in touch with me if she needed anything, kissed her, and left. A week after my father kicked me out, my mother filed for divorce. Robert was away on one of his many business trips at the time so he wasn't even aware of the fact that he wasn't welcome in his home. None of us knew but he was having an affair on my mother, while he was on business trips that she didn't attend with him. With his secretary no less. So fucking cliché." Alec muttered darkly.

"Wow."

"Yup." The siblings replied as the waitress came up to the table to take their orders. It was Kaelie. She flirted with Jace who for once, wasn't paying her any mind. He didn't flirt back. Alec raised an eyebrow at him. When she went to place their order he questioned Jace.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Izzy and Magnus laughed and Jace blushed. BLUSHED.

"I don't know what you mean, Alec?" Jace muttered.

"Jace, she practically flashed you and you didn't even look at her." Alec replied.

"No she didn't. "

"Yes, she did." Magnus, Isabelle, and Alec pointed out at the same time.

"Whatever, I'm not interested." Jace mumbled. He was looking down at his cell phone, pretending to be looking at something.

Alec gaped at him. He knew that Jace had slept with Kaelie before. She was one of his favorite lays after all.

"Clary." Isabelle stated simply.

"What about Biscuit?" Magnus asked.

"He likes her." Izzy replied before Jace could say anything.

"No, Jace."

"What do you mean 'No' Magnus? I didn't even say anything?" Jace asked.

"I mean no. She's not going to be one of your conquests. She's too good for that. Clary is like a little sister to me and I will not let you have your way with her and then throw her away like garbage. She is off limits." Magnus said.

Everyone was floored. Alec especially. He never heard Magnus so uptight about something like this before.

"Mags…" Alec said, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"No, Alec. I'm not going to sit by and let her be used without saying anything. I like your brother but I've seen how he is. Clary doesn't deserve that. She deserves someone who is one hundred percent about her. Someone that is going to treat her like a princess. No. Just no."

"wait a second. I never even opened my mouth. Izzy did. Even still who says I want to use Clary? We are friends. She is amazing, beautiful, funny and I really like her. I wouldn't treat her like other girls, hell I DON'T treat her like other girls. What the hell Magnus?" Jace asked softly.

"Guys…" Izzy started but was cut off by Magnus.

"I just don't want anyone to hurt her. It's nothing against you personally. I know you love your siblings, and you are a good person, but she isn't a toy."

"I know that Magnus." Jace said, he was starting to get visibly upset. "I don't just want to have sex with her. I want to spend time with her, I want to talk to her and make her laugh. I want to protect her and give her what she deserves. I think about her all the time when I'm not with her. I call her everyday just to hear her voice and talk about what her and Simon did, or what she's working on. I really like her Magnus. I consider you my friend. You know me enough to know that I don't talk like this. About anyone, not even my siblings really. Can you trust the fact that I actually want to be with her?" Jace pleaded.

Everyone was speechless. Alec gaped at Jace. He NEVER heard Jace talk like that. Jace was looking at Magnus pleadingly. Alec looked at his boyfriend, ready to interject.

"Well then… okay." Magnus said. "She doesn't have anyone to tell you this so I'll do it. Hurt her and the fact that you are Alec's brother will not be enough to stop me from maiming you. Be good to her. Understand?"

Jace smiled. "Perfectly. Thank you, Magnus. Seriously. I'm glad she has you. You're a good friend." Jace stated simply and looked at his siblings and friend.

Alec was amazed. Jace was one hundred percent serious. He wasn't even angry that Magnus called him out. He just said what he wanted to and moved on. Alec grabbed Magnus' hand under the table and squeezed. He was trying to thank Magnus for understanding. Magnus smiled and winked at Alec. Their food came and they paused the small talk and Kaelie did her flash thing again. Jace was texting and didn't even look up. Kaelie made a face and walked away.

"So, when are you going to ask Biscuit out?" Magnus asked

"I don't know. I don't even know if she likes me like that. I don't want to weird her out." Jace replied.

"She likes you Jace." Izzy stated.

"How do you know, Iz?" He pleaded.

"I just do. Plus she told me." His sister answered.

"Wait a second. She told you? Why didn't you tell me? I'm your brother." Jace asked quickly.

"Same reason Magnus told you no. I like Clary. I don't have many girlfriends. She's my friend. But since I know you're serious about her I figured I'd throw you a bone. She doesn't think she's pretty enough for you. I told her it was ridiculous because she's gorgeous but she's self-conscious."

"She's perfect for me. She's absolutely gorgeous. I'm going to do it today. We have plans for a movie marathon." Jace said with a determined look.

"Make sure you specify that you are asking her on a date. She'll just think that you want to hang out if you don't." Magnuys added. "Biscuit doesn't get many date offers and she thinks you're out of her league."

"I'll make myself perfectly clear. I can't believe she thinks that." Jace said, almost to himself.

They talked about work while they finished eating. It was an enjoyable meal. They touched on some heavy subjects today but that wasn't unusual for a Sunday when they got together.

"Any plans today, Isabelle?" Alec asked his sister while waiting for the check. He always paid for everyone's breakfast. It's just what he did.

"Ugh. I told Dad I'd have dinner with him. He said he missed me. He wanted Jace too but he has plans. We haven't seen him since mom and Max's funeral. I don't understand why he's even home."

"Well you are his daughter. HE loves you. Robert's just terrible with showing it." Alec reassured his sister. Despite everything that happened between them, Robert was still his father. He loved the man, even if it wasn't returned.

"Yeah, I guess. I just hate that he doesn't acknowledge you. I am kind of excited to see his face when he goes into the den. There are pictures of you and Magnus everywhere in there." Izzy replied with an evil glint in her eye. Her and Jace still lived in the family house. Someone needed to. She had put photos of everyone around the den. The pictures were from Sundays at Taki's, Tuesday night movie nights, or just whenever she could take pictures.

"Don't you have the picture of me and Magnus kissing next to his favorite chair?" Alec asked.

"Yup." She replied popping the "p" and smiling. "It's also my reading chair. He can suck it. It's not like he's ever home anyway."

Alec just shook his head at his sister.

"What are you guys up to today?" Izzy asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm taking Alexander on a date!" Magnus answered, excitedly.

"I'm not telling. It's a surprise. He's been trying to get me to tell him all day."

"Please Maggie? I won't tell him. Text it to me? Pleeaasee?" Izzy all but begged. Why all the girls called him 'Maggie' he will never understand. The fact that he never gets angry about it is even more baffling.

"Alright Iz. I'll text you. But, ONLY because I need a girlfriend to gush with." Magnus said.

Alec rolled his eyes. "This is unfair. I want to know!"

"Alec, you get to go on a surprise date with your sexy as hell boyfriend; while **I** have to have dinner with our douche of a father. It will make Magnus happy to be able to talk to someone about it, and it will make me happy to hear about what he has planned. Just deal." Izzy ranted.

Alec threw his hands up. "Alright. Alright. Jeez. Text away Mags. I'll just wait for my surprise."

Magnus kissed his cheek. "Thanks baby."

After Alec paid the bill, the couple parted ways with his siblings and went hand in hand to Magnus' car. If they wanted to get to the date on time they had to leave now. It's about a three-hour drive. He opened Alec's door and then shut him inside. After settling himself, Magnus turned to Alec. "You ready Blue eyes?"

"For what love?" _Shit! I said love again._

Magnus raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "For our date, silly."

"We're leaving now?" Alec asked.

"Just after I text Isabelle. Then we'll be on our way." Magnus leaned over and gave Alec a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Okay, beautiful." Alec replied, and then just decided to take everything as it came.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review PLEASE!**


	21. BestDateEver

**AN: Hello friends! I hope that you have received the notification that this was updated. I know that there was some problems a little while ago. In light of the fact that people have not been receiving notifications, and also to make it a little less hectic for me, I'm going to be posting chapters on Saturdays. So you will know to look for them on those days. Happy reading!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Any songs you** **see are not owned by me. Also none of the characters mentioned are mine. they belong to the wonderful Cassie Clare.**

 **Songs Mentioned are Galway Girl by Ed Sheeran, and Shape of You also by Mr. Sheeran.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

True to his word, Magnus texted his plans to Isabelle. She gave him the response he was hoping for. Alec didn't even try to peak over his shoulder. He was proud of his blue-eyed man for his restraint. If it was Magnus that was being surprised he would have annoyed Alec to death already.

"You are being very quiet Mags." Alec said. "Is something wrong?"

"Just thinking about where we're going and how you are being incredibly relaxed about not knowing. Your restraint is amazing, Alexander." Magnus replied.

"I just realized that there's no use in bothering you about it, since you are so stubborn. Plus, I'll find out when we get there." Alec answered.

"Hey! I am NOT stubborn. I just want you to be surprised." Magnus pouted.

"I will be. I have one question thought." He asked.

"Maybe I'll answer, you know since I'm so stubborn." Magnus smirked sulkily.

"How long until we get there?"

"About two more hours. That's all I'm saying thought." Magnus stated.

Alec rolled his eyes. He scrolled through his phone for a song and then turned it up. The music filled the car and he smiled. He loved that Magnus let him… no not LET him… that Magnus didn't care about the volume of the music, or even that there was music in the car. They usually took turns picking songs to listen to, or they would just put the radio on and jam. Alec started singing along with the song he had chosen.

"She plays the fiddle in an Irish band but she fell in love with an English man…" He sang.

"Ooooh baby, I love this song! Magnus exclaimed and turned it up louder. They were both singing and bouncing in their seats. When the song ended, Alec asked Magnus for his song choice.

"Um… stick with Ed Sheeran and give me _Shape of You_ please, Baby." He answered.

Alec blushed but played the song. Magnus had been singing this song to Alec since he heard it. Alec always blushed but, Magnus knew that he liked it. It was a shy blush, not an embarrassed one. They carried on the way they were for the next hour and a half. Magnus was starting to get nervous about where they were going. It's not that he didn't think Alec would enjoy what they were going to do… he knew he would. Magnus was just worried about all the people that would be there. Alec was uncomfortable around large groups of people. Well any people really… at least those he didn't know. He hoped Alec could enjoy the date without worrying about the crowds. Magnus had gotten quiet with his nervousness, and Alec noticed.

"Magnus. Are you alright?" He asked as Magnus exited the highway.

"Huh?" He asked, before his mind registered the question. "Yeah baby I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous." He answered truthfully. He always told Alec the truth, no matter what it was. Alec didn't trust easily and he wasn't going to give Alec a reason to doubt him.

"About what? You're the one who knows what we're going." Alec questioned.

"There are going to be people here. You aren't comfortable around a lot of people. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Magnus answered.

"I've gotten better with it Mags. I'm okay in crowds when you're with me. Plus, this is a date and I'm going to be focusing on you." Alec reassured.

Magnus smiled. "Just tell me if you get overwhelmed and we'll leave okay?"

"I promise, love." Alec said. Then he wanted to kick himself. _You've only been together for 2 months. You'll scare him off. Stop. Calling. Him. Love. Only in your head you butt nugget._

Alec was so caught up yelling at himself that he didn't realize they had stopped. They were in a parking lot surrounded by trees. The lot was packed. Magnus leaned over the center consul and kissed him softly.

"You'll see soon enough, baby." He answered Alec's unspoken question. He always seemed to know what Alec was thinking.

They exited the car and Alec met Magnus on the drivers' side and laced their fingers together.

"Lead the way, Beautiful." He told Magnus.

Magnus didn't hesitate. He practically dragged Alec along a path through the trees. Alec realized they were in a park. He could faintly hear music and people. As they walked the sound got louder. They emerged from the trees into a more open area. Vendors of all sorts lined the walkways and people were everywhere.

"A street fair?!" Alec questioned excitedly.

"Yes! I come here every year. Today is the last day and there is a surprise at six o'clock. I figured that we could shop and what not until then." Magnus answered.

Alec nodded happily. He loved street fairs. He loved the food, music, games… just everything. He hadn't been to one in forever. Since before Sebastian turned into a douche tractor. They had spent the day with his siblings. It was a good day. A happy day.

"Izzy told me you loved them when I told her my plan. She said you haven't been in a while." He stated.

"She's right. As usual." He rolled his eyes affectionately. "The last time was with her, Jace, Max and Sebastard." He said. They had recently started calling him that whenever he came up. "It was a great day. Max was so excited. We spoiled him rotten that day. By the end of it Jace had to carry Max back to the car, and I gave Izzy a piggyback ride because naturally she wore heels." Magnus chuckled. "She was excited all day and she was exhausted. Seb carried back all the loot without a complaint. He was nice they we had only been dating about a month."

"You miss him." Magnus stated simply. Alec didn't have to guess who he was talking about. Magnus knew he wanted Sebastian to take a long walk off a short bridge.

"Terribly. He would have loved you. Mom too. I wish you could've met them." He stated sadly.

"I would have loved them too. They're still here in your thoughts and memories. Always." They had stopped walking in front of a fountain and turned to each other. He leaned in and kissed Magnus sweetly.

"Yes, they are." He whispered. Then he excitedly said "Come on. Let's get started. We have games to play, food to eat, and more happy memories to make."

* * *

Magnus laughed and followed along happily.

Their first stop was a ball throwing game. They both tired but Magnus didn't win anything. Not that he was surprised, he couldn't throw a ball to save his life. Alec knocked all the bottles down and won. He picked a black wolf with bright blue eyes and gave it to Magnus. Magnus loved it. They moved on to more games and Magnus finally won a purple glittery cat with green eyes. He gave his to Alec. Now they both were armed with stuffed animals that reminded them of the other. They continued on, getting cotton candy, sharing a funnel cake, eating lunch and finally ending up in a photo booth. They decided to do some cheesy poses and then some cute ones. They stopped for lunch and decided to eat under an oak tree. When they were finished eating they were just cuddling under the tree as a small break. Magnus found a jewelry shop and insisted they go in. while he was debating on rings, Alec snuck away and bought Magnus a surprise. He found a silver charm bracelet and picked out some charms. He tucked the bracelet into his pocket and found Magnus again. Magnus had finally decided on a ring and was looking at body jewelry. He ended up getting Alec, despite his protests, new jewelry for every piercing he had. They were black that looked blue when caught in certain light. Alec protested but he loved them. At five o'clock they made their way to an outdoor amphitheater. It wasn't Yankee stadium or anything but it was impressive.

Magnus pulled him forward to the very front row. It had seats marked reserved and then Magnus' name. He wanted Alec to have the best seats available for the evening. It was a small-town event but people from all over came to see it every year. Plus, it helped to have a friend that organized it.

"Is this the surprise, Mags?" Alec asked pulling him from his musings.

"Yes. It is. Someone that I know you love is performing tonight. This particular fair always has a musical guest on the last night. It's usually a secret but I have a friend that knows and always tells me who is going to be here. I normally just stand and watch in the crowd but I asked him to get these seats for us this year." Magnus answered happily. It had been a great day. He loved how happy and carefree Alec had been all day. He had taken a lot of pictures of them for his apartment and memory box. He couldn't get enough of the happy glint in Alec's blue eyes. He loved it, and he loved Alec. Completely. Magnus wanted to keep the smile on Alec's face forever.

"Who is it?!" Alec practically yelled.

"I'm not telling you, Alexander. Where would the surprise be in that?" He smirked at Alec's pout. He couldn't help himself and he leaned forward and kissed him. He was just fucking adorable when he pouted. His phone beeped, it was Isabelle.

 _ **Hey Maggie! How's the date?**_

 _Amazing Izzy. Alec has been smiling all day long. So perfect. How's the date with Robert?_

 _ **YAY! I knew he would love it! he's going to die when he sees who is performing. Robert is insufferable. I can't stand this man. But I'll survive. I'm a big girl. Keep our boy smiling Magnus. He deserves it. oh and you better send me a picture of his face when he sees the performer**_ _._

 _Oh believe me I will. Updates soon Iz._

 _ **YES!**_

"What's funny?" Alec asked when Magnus chuckled.

"Your sister." He answered.

"Is she with Dad yet?" Alec worried.

"Yes she is with him now. She said he was insufferable but she is fine."

"I don't like her being alone with him. He's not a nice person." Alec frowned.

"Baby, Isabelle can handle your father. She is a big girl and quite capable. Besides you said yourself that he's her father. No frowning. Iz wants you to have fun and not to worry about your father. She'll call Jace if she needs him. She's fine honey. Can we have fun again please?" Magnus soothed. Alec nodded.

They continued talking as the theatre filled up. Alec was excitedly fidgeting and Magnus was trying to keep from laughing. A man dressed in dark jeans and a light blue polo walked onto center stage. Alec's eyes lit up and Magnus got his phone ready.

"Hellooooo Seelie Hollow!" The man said. "I'm mayor Meliorn and thank you for coming to the 20th annual Seelie Hollow Street Fair! As per tradition we are having our last day celebration. We will have our secret musical guest and then the fireworks." Magnus winked at Alec when he glanced at him. "is everybody ready to welcome our guest?" Mayor Meliorn asked. The crowd cheered. "I'm not sure you guys are quite ready enough… I'll ask again." The Mayor paused because… dramatics. "I said IS EVERYBODY READY TO WELCOME OUR GUEST?" The mayor yelled excitedly. The crowd cheered louder. "That's what I'm talking about. Alright. Please welcome…." He paused again. Alec looked like he was going to jump out of his skin. "ANDY GRAMMER!" Meliorn finished. The crowd exploded. Alec's eyes widened and he let out a very masculine yelp. He looked at Magnus with tear filled eyes and a dropped jaw. Magnus snapped the picture. He couldn't remove his eyes from his blue-eyed man. He looked so beautiful.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, Mags?!" Alec yelled happily.

Magnus shook his head. Alec launched himself into Magnus arms. He grabbed Magnus' face and attacked his lips. Magnus was not complaining. Alec practically kissed the life out of him. When Alec pulled back he was crying and smiling like a loon. Magnus vowed right then and there that he would do everything in his power to keep this man as happy as he could for however long he had him.

"What's up Seelie Hollow?" Andy said into the mic. Alec whipped his head toward the stage. "Let's have some fun!" The musician said. That's exactly what they did for the next hour and a half.

They sang and danced and laughed. They were so close to the stage that they received high fives from all of the band members including Andy himself. Alec looked like he was going to faint. He looked like he was going to have a coronary when Andy threw a guitar pick to him. By the time the concert wsa finished, Alec's face was beat red from all of the fun he was having and he had a perma-smile. Magnus was smiling like a crazy man because of the happiness radiating off of Alec. Andy announced that their would be fireworks in five minutes and for everyone to turn around in their seats. The stage lights dimmed and Alec pulled Magnus onto his lap. Again Magnus did not complain.

 _.GRAMMER. How the hell did Magnus pull this off? Oh my god I love him. Magnus is perfect. I'm telling him tonight. I have to. No one has ever done anything like this for me. Fuck. I hope he feels the same._

Alec was having the best day of his life. His amazing boyfriend surprised him with the perfect day and a perfect evening. He was now sitting with his entire world on his lap, watching a beautiful fireworks display. He kissed Magnus' neck and whispered, "Thank You" in his ear. Magnus turned and kissed him.

"Anything for you, Alexander." He answered back. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute before Alec had to kiss his boyfriend again. When they parted Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and turned back to the fireworks. Magnus was sitting sideways on Alec's lap with his hands in his raven black hair. The finale of the fireworks was now beginning and Alec couldn't bring himself to watch. He was staring at Magnus. When the last blue and purple sparkler lit up the sky everyone started to leave. The two men stayed behind.

When the crowd was thinner Alec pulled Magnus around so that he was straddling his lap. He grabbed Magnus' face and crushed their lips and bodies together. He was crying. "Thank you, Magnus. You are truly amazing. We had the best day, and then you managed this and you… you" he choked. "I love you, Magnus" he whispered in his ear. Magnus gasped and pulled back slightly. Alec tensed and looked scared.

 _He doesn't think I love him. Silly silly man. I've been holding it back for a month!_

He put both of his hands on either side of Alec's face and gently tilted his face up. He looked into Alec's scared eyes and kissed him softly on his lips. "I love you too, Alexander." He whispered.


End file.
